Só pra complicar
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: SakuxSasuxSai NejixTen NaruxHina InoxGaa. No começo eram provas, ciúmes e romances de escola. Mas a vida vai mostrar que não só disso ela se faz, que amor pode ser não suficiente, e nem todos os finais são felizes.xxx Betado por Uchiha Neko xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Er...Naruto pertence ao tio Kishi...Mas Sasuke, Neji e Gaara...arr...São meus só meus!!!!

**Legenda:**

**fala normal: **"O Sasuke é kawaai e eu amo ele!"

**pensamento: **_"O Sasuke é Kawaai e eu amo ele!"_

**comentários bakas: **(O Sasuke é Kawaai e eu amo ele!)

Triiiiimmm

O despertador toava, mas o garoto já estava acordado a uns minutos. Olhava para o teto, deitado na cama com os braços atrás da cabeça. Deu uma violenta batida quebrando o despertador que tocava.

"-Hum. Hoje."

Era o primeiro dia de aula de Sasuke Uchiha no primeiro ano científico do colégio especial Konoha-sempai. Era uma escola que só funcionava a partir do primeiro ano, e só admitia, digamos, genios. Pessoas que faziam o testes e eram julgadas com capacidade e inteligência acima do normal. Mas o que passava pela cabeça do jovem Uchiha agora, era outra coisa. Até esse ano, ele sempre estudara no colégio principal fundamental de Konoha. E lá conhecera algumas pessoas "irritantes". Mesmo sem admitir, ele sabia que havia algumas pessoas de que de alguma forma ele senrtiria saudade. Sasuke não tinha família. Era o único herdeiro da família Uchiha, que foi assassinada por uma gangue.

Ele se dedicava aos estudos, e dava o melhor dele em tudo, pois não queria que o legado da família dosse esquecido, mas não tinha realmente um objetivo de vida. Por causa desses acontecimentos, perdeu a confiança nas pessoas, e se isolava. Porém, algumas pessoas da escola fundamental, conseguiram de algum modo derreter essa crosta de gelo. Naruto Uzumaki era um garoto escandaloso e bobo que vivia implicando com ele, porém com o passar dos anos no fundamental criaram um tipo de relação amigos/inimigos.

Sakura Haruno era outra pessoa que também se aproximara um pouco dele, mas ele não com tanta enfase quanto Naruto. Era uma garoto frágil e bobinha que vivia sempre o perseguindo incansavelmente. Mas de algum modo isso, além de o aborrecer, o confortava, por saber que alguém se importava com ele.

Levantou-se da cama.

"É...mas agora eu não vou mais ver essas pessoas. Devo esquecer isso."

Pensou o rapaz de 15 anos, indo em direção ao banheiro da bonita mansão para tomar uma ducha.

"-Arrrff..."

Susupirava a jovem Haruno com uma cara de quem não dormia a tres semanas, enquanto cutucava a sua torrada sem um pingo de animação.

"-Filha! Voce não deveria estar desanimada! Voce foi aceita no colégio Konoha-sempai! Isso é um privilégio, minha filha! Esse colégio é para genios!"

"-Que seja..."- disse a menina ainda sem um pingo de animação.

"-Agora corra, Sakura! Voce não vai querer chegar atrasada no seu primeiro dia!"

Disse a mãe sorridente. A menina levantou-se, e com um aceno desanimado, saiu da casa com seu uniforma de sainha pregada, blusa branca e blazer aberto.

"Ah...nem posso acreditar que não vou mais ver o Sasuke-kun...e eu nunca tive nem oportunidade de dizer a ele o que sinto nos tempo de ginásio...que boba eu sou...mas quer saber?"

- Sakura sacodiu a cabeça, e a ergueu-

_"Agora vai começar outra fase na minha vida! Vai ser a oportunidade de esquecer o Sasuke-kun_" Disse a garota tentando formular um sorriso em sua expressão triste.

"-NARUTOO!!!"

O loiro acordou num pulo da cama, olhando para os lados assustado?

"-O que? O que houve? quem foi? O que aconteceu?"

"-Cala a boca, baka! Hoje é seu primeiro dia de aula! Voce sabia o sacrfício que eu fiz para lhe colocar lá dentro? Se eu não fosse um dos coordenadores, eu nunca teria conseguido, e voce ainda está atrasado! Corra!!"

"-Ahh, tá bom, tio iruka..não precisa ficar tão nervoso! Isso deve ser falta de mulher..."

Disse o garoto, levantando-se sonolento.

"-Mas é um baka mesmo!"

Bufou Iruka.

Naruto era órfão, e por isso, Iruka, que foi seu professor de ginásio, se atutelou do menino. Iruka era um respeitdo professor, e também coordenador do konoha-sempai, por isso conseguiu que Naruto entrasse mesmo com o péssimo resultado no exame de admissão. Tudo isso porque, obviamente ele queria um futuro bom para o atutelado.

"-Corre, logo, Naruto!! "

Gritou Iruka, comuma gota no cenho ao ver o menino que nem luco, pondo tentando colocar a gravata do uniforme enquanto comia uma torrada.

_"Ah...esse naruto não tem jeito --_"

Sakura consultava o mapa de salas que recebera na entrada.

"-Nossa..."

A escola tinha um ar antigo, era realmente uma escola respeitada.

Ela dirigiu-se à sala em que estudaria, e viu algumas garotas conversando animadamente. Uma que usava dois coques na cabeça, outra loira, do cabelo dividido em quatro rabinhos, e um rosto conhecido.

"-Ino-porca-chan???"

Perguntou assustada.

A garota loira, de cabelos longos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis brilhantes, virou-se surpresa:

"-Sakura?? O que está fazendo aqui?"

"-O que acha, baka? Vou estudar aqui esse ano..."

"-Nooooossa, parabéns hein! Voce vai ficar nessa sala?"

"-Err..sim.."

"-Ah, que pena, eu estou no 1º B...Vim aqui só falar com as meninas."

Depois de as devidas (e cansativas demais para escrever) apresentações, Ino foi para sua sala.

"-Até mais, testuda!"

Disse andando, como sempre, rebolando muito --' .

"-Ora sua... "- disse Sakura levemente irritada.

Yamanaka Ino e Sakura se conheceram nos primeiros anos de fundamental, lá pela 4ª ou 5ª série, mas depois de um tempo passaram a brigar muito, e Ino teve que viajar com a família para morar em outra cidade, com as duas intrigadas. Aparentemente, o tempo cura as coisas né XD

Sakura ainda estava deprimida por falta de Sasuke, por isso foi sentar numa cadeira lá atrás, a penúltima cadeira da última fila. Mas no que andava, com a cabeça nas nuves, um garoto sem querer esbarrou nela. Ela ergueu os olhos.

_"Nossa, como ele parece com o Sasuke-kun"._

Eles ficaram durante um tempo se encarando. Era um garoto de cabelos curtos, mas lisos. Tinha um rosto inexpressivo. Ele usava a roupa adequadamente, só o blazer que estava aberto. Simplesmente olhou para a cara de baka de Sakura e disse:

"-Ve se olha por onde anda, feiosa."

"OO -Mas o que??? Quem voce acha que..."

Antes de perceber, o garoto já tinha saído.

_"Mas que grosso òó"_

A menina sentou no tal lugar que queria_. "Droga.."_ , ver aquele garoto a lembrou de Sasuke. Antes que pudesse perceber, uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo rosto. As pessoas começavam a entrar na sala, e não queria que a vissem chorando, por isso limpou a lágrima, pegou um livro grande, e deixou-o aberto em pé na frente do rosto, e afundou a cabeça na cadeira, deprimida. Assim ninguém a veria.

"-Hum. Deve ser aqui..."

Disse Sasuke, entrando na sala lentamente.

O rapaz usava o blazer aberto também, e a gravata frouxa. (Coitado, teve uns problemas para fazer o nó, heheheh...)

Logo ao entrar, ele viu que os olhos famintos das garotas o fitaram. Tinham poucos garotos ainda na sala. "_Aff..que saco_..". Ele mapeou a sala com os olhos. Parece que em todos os locais haviam garotas malucas.

Ele fitou o fim da sala, à direita, onde não havia um aglomerado tão grande de pessoas assim. De fato, só havia uma pessoa, cujo rosto não dava pra ver, por causa do livrão, e que ele viu que era uma garota, coisa que ele pôde perceber pela saia.

_"Menos mau", _pensou ele, e foi em direção de sentar-se na última cadeira, atrás da menina.

Sakura tinha os olhos fechados e a cara afundada na mesinha da cadeira, por isso não percebeu a figura que passou a seu lado.

Sasuke, ao sentar-se e guarda os livros, reparou nos cabelos róseos da menina à sua frente.

_"Será que..."_

"-Sakura?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Não, Naruto não é meu, é do tio Kishi. Mas se fosse...haveriam motivos para a censura ser de 16 anos -sorriso ero-

**Legenda: **

**fala normal: **"O Sasuke é kawaai e eu amo ele!"

**pensamento: **_"O Sasuke é Kawaai e eu amo ele!"_

**comentários bakas: **(O Sasuke é Kawaai e eu amo ele!)

**esse cap. vai dedicado p minha 1a amiga de fics, Mari-Sakura-Chan, Miaka no orkut!! momento propaganda: vejam a fic dela, romances de escola D vao, vao, vao ver D**

_"Será que..."_

"-Sakura?"

--------------------- 

Disse ele, curvando-se sobre a sua mesinha, e repousando a mão sobre o ombro da menina.

O rosto de Sakura já não estava choroso. Ela escutou aquela voz e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela virou-se lentamente:

"-Sas...sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke também estava meio surpreso, mas seu semblante frio não se alterou.

"-Entao o Sasuke-kun tambem vai estudar aqui esse ano?"

"-Uhum."

Murmurou ele, voltando a sentar em sua cadeira.

A menina deu um risinho, mordendo o lábio inferior e virou-se de novo para frente, corada.

_"Não acredito! O Sasuke-kun aqui, na minha sala! Kami-Sama, que sorte!"._

Sasuke sentiu um certo alívio, afinal, o pensamento que passava pela sua cabeça cedinho é que não veria mais as duas pessoas de quem se tornara meio próximo.

Avbriu seu caderno, à procura do horário de aulas, mas viu que o tinha esquecido.

_"Droga!"._

"-Ei, Sakura", - ele tocou novamente o ombro da menina. Nesse instante o corpo todo dela se arrepiou. Ela virou-se rapidamente.

"-Voce pode me emprestar seu horário de a..."

"-SASUKE?? SAKURA-CHAN????"

Perguntava aquela figura eufórica e com a farda completamente dessarrumada na porta. O garoto veio correndo.

"-NARUTO???"

Sakura gritou surpresa.

Sasuke com um risinho, que na verdade era de felicidade, e não de cinismo, disse:

"-Dobe...Como voce conseguiu ser aceito aqui?"

Sakura sabia que aquilo podia ofender Naruto, mas de qualquer jeito, também estava curiosa.

"-Ahhh, seu baka! Eu passei porque passei!"

---olhares de sasuke e sakura: tá-agora-diz-a-verdade ------

"-Tá, é que o tio iruka interferiu ''"

Gota dupla --'

Interferindo a conversa, entrou um homem de cabelos brancos, olhar sonolento, e um tipo de..máscara cobrindo a boca oo'.

"-Sentem-se por favor."

As pessoas foram tomando assento. Naruto sentou-se na frente de Sakura.

Sakura viu aquele grosso do começo da aula, chegar na sala, e dirigiu-se até sentar a seu lado.

"-Arf..."

"-O que foi, feiosa?"

Perguntou ele, percebendo o suspiro zangado da menina.

"-Eu ja disse para não me chamar de feiosa! E não é da sua conta!"

Disse ela virando a cabeça para o outro lado.

Sasuke olhava pouco curioso. Naruto olhou para trás chamando a menina:

"-Quem é esse, Sakura-chan? õ.õ"

-Ahh, é um grosso que esbarrou em mim no começo da aula.

Cochichou ela.

"-Todos." - chamou o homem de cabelo branco. -"Eu sou Hatake Kakashi, serei o professor de voces de todas as matérias."

Todos olharam surpresos.

"-Todas as matérias??"

Um garoto de olhos perolados e cabelos longos castanhos.

"-Isso mesmo. Aqui nessa escola, cada sala tem um professor que tem que ensinar todas as matérias. -Hum. Nessa sala tem muitos alunos, né? Vamos fazer o seguinte. Dividiremos a sala em grupos de 3."

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura, se entrolharam timidamente com risinhos leves no rosto.

Todos, meio alvoroçados já escolhiam suas equipes, quando o professor cortou:

"-Eu decidirei os grupos."

"-Como é???"

Perguntaram muitas pessoas.

"-Será por ordem alfabética, para não haverem transtornos."

Ouviu-se muitos suspiros contrariados, inclusive dos 3 colegas.

Kakash foi chamando os nomes por ordem alfabética, quando...

"-Próximo grupo: Sai, Sakura, e Sasuke."

"-Hã?"

Sakura olhou surpresa. Estava feliz por ficar no grupo de Sasuke, mas também não queria que Naruto ficasse em um grupo sozinho. Nem deu conta de prestar atenção em quem era o chamado Sai.

A reaçao de Sasuke foi a mesma. Ele queria pensar: tanto faz. Mas a verdade é que estava meio feliz de ter uma colega conhecida em seu grupo.

Kakashi acabou de fazer a chamada de grupos.

"-Ano sa, ano sa!" - gritou Naruto- "Eu não fui chamado."

"-Não foi chamado? Qual seu nome?"

"-Naruto Uzumaki!" - gritou o garoto, chamativo como sempre.

"-Ah, é...voce é o aluno que foi matriculado de última hora. Er...eu tenho um problema. "

"Os grupos,cada um com 3 já estam todos completos...Faça o seguinte, então. Inclua-se no grupo que quiser."

Rapidamente Sasuke e Sakura olharam para ele, que deu um largo sorriso.

Sasuke não era exatamente próximo deles, mas no ginásio, as suas brigas com Naruto, levaram-n a conhecer Sakura que era amiga do loiro.

A medida que foi criando esse tipo briguento de amizade com Naruto, amigo de Sakura foi ficando também, apesar da menina morrer de amor por eles. Isso explicava esse vínculo que os 3 tinham.

Os três juntaram as bancadas, esquecendo que também havia outro membro no time.

Quando já tinham começado a conversar, peruntando uns aos outros sobre o que poderia ser essa tarefa que fariam em grupo, um garoto apareceu em pé em frente a eles.

Os 3 olharam. Sakura e Naruto com raiva (é óbvio que Naruto não iria simpatizar com alguém que impicou com Sakura), e Sasuke com pura indiferença.

"-Prazer, eu sou Sai.- disse curvando-se. Pertencerei à equipe de vocês nesse trabalho. Falou ele, emendando com um sorriso falso de alto calibre". (hauahua observação besta essa minha viu XD)

"-SHANAROOO!!!! esse grosso??? "

"-É...eu também nõ estou feliz de fazer equipe com uma feiosa escandalosa e descuidada, que anda por aí, bicando o chão, e esbarrando nos outros. "

Os 3 olharam surpresos com a boca suja, daquela pessoa que tinha no rosto, os olhos apertados, num sorriso sereno.

"-Quem voce acha que é para falar assim com a Sakura-chan???"

"-Bem..eu sei que eu NAO sou uma bicha enrustida que faz de tudo para chamar atenção."

OO

"-Acho melhor parar de criar confusão." - disse Sasuke, friamente, que começava a se enraivar com o atrevimento daquele novato.

Quando Sai abrira a boca, foi interrompido por Kakashi que simplesmente comentou:

"-Ei, voces, acho melhor se sentarem e ficarem quietos."- disse calmamente. E foi o que fez.

Inner Sakura: _SHANAROO!!! Seria perfeito!!! Eu e o Sasuke-kun na mesma equipe, e Naruto também...Não acredito que esse baka também vai entrar!!!!_

"-Pronto, agora deixem-me explicar o porque dessa divisão de sala." - Disse Kakashi, enquanto a sala se calava:

"-O Konoha-sempai (nome tosco, falando nisso hem...) É um colégio realmente rígido em suas admissões, ou seja, se voces estão aqui, são os melhores. Ao longo dos anos eu tenho visto aqui, alunos degladiando-se por notas. Afinal, como todos são alunos bons, 99 dos que estão aqui devem estar querendo ser os melhores. Para isso sempre fizeram de tudo aqui: Alunos sabotando alunos, e coisas parecidas. Por isso, esse não é um ambiente amigável, e quando os alunos saem daqui, estão como verdadeiras máquinas de guerra.

Isso é bom? Sim e não. Por que além de tudo queremos que vocês tenham formação como PESSOAS.

Por isso, eu trouxe essa proposta, que por sinal, só está em voga nessa turma, de dividir pelo ano a sala em turmas de 3, no caso, há uma de 4. Enfim, na nota final vocês terão 2 notas para somar e divir: Uma nota será a das notas das provas que vocês farão individualmente, e a outra a nota será a dos trabalhos que vocês farão em equipe. Todos os membros da equipe terão a mesma nota pelo trabalho, e esse será o esquema durante todo o ano. Ou seja, ao mesmo tempo vocês estarão aprendendo a conviver e trabalhar em equipe para o bem comum, e ao mesmo tempo as equipes serão adversárias uma da outra. Assim, desenvolverão ambos os lados. Era só isso que queria dizer. Não aceito protestos nem comentários, e que comecem os trabalhos!

Os 4 entreolharam-se assustados.

_"-Vai ser complicado." _Pensou Sakura com uma gota na cabeça.

-Que tal se nos apresentássemos antes de tudo??

Era um idéia meio sem nexo, sendo que quase todos já se conheciam, mas, havia um intruso né...

"-Eu sou Sakura Haruno, nasci e sempre morei em Konoha Err..aposto que vamos fazer uma ótima equipe esse ano!" -mentiu ela.

"-Agora eu! Agora eu! Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki, também sou daqui como a Sakura-chan! Mesmo sendo com o Sasuke no baka, essa equipe, err...bem, vou tentar não atrapalhar vcs '"

"-Prazer, eu sou Sai. Sou de fora, de um lugar que vocês não conhecem. E apesar de ter que trabalhar com vocês, aprendi no campo militar que você deve cooperar com seus aliados, por mais detestáveis que sejam."

Uma veia pulsanta tentave tomar vida própria na cabeça de Sakura, mas esta se controlou

Sasuke tinha os olhos fechado, e o rosto apoiado nas mãos.

"-Vocês já sabem meu nome, quem não sabe eu não tenho interesse que saiba."

Disse ele abrindo os olhos e olhando para Sai e fechando os olhos novamente.

Uma gota enorme apareceu nas cabeças de Sakura e Naruto ao ver a cena.

"-Hehe..--risinho nervoso-- acalmem-se...Sasuke-kun" - disse Sakura pondo a mão no ombro do amigo.

"-Estou calmo. Disse ele seríssimo."

Sasuke não sabia porque mas REALMENTE não tinha ido com a cara do "tal de sai".

"-Pronto, pessoal. Então eu vou explicar como vai ser o trabalho de hoje."

Disse Kakashi sonolento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oi D**

**Antes de mais nada queria agradecer às duas reviews fofas q eu recebi D**

**Mari-sakura-chan, eu imaginava q vc era da comu+ não sabia que você era a Miaka! To adorando aquela sua fic, ve se continua viu TT**

**Uchiha kaoru-chan , brigadinha ainda bem q vc tah gostando TT -emocionada-  
**

**É isso pessoal, espero que gostem estarei postando o próximo cap. amanhã, kissus D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Não, Naruto não me pertecence, é do tio Kishi e bla bla bla...**

**Legenda: **

**fala normal: **"O Sasuke é kawaai e eu amo ele!"

**pensamento: **_"O Sasuke é Kawaai e eu amo ele!"_

**comentários bakas: **(O Sasuke é Kawaai e eu amo ele!)

**+ 1 cap. dedicado à minha miga Miaka-chan q tem me ajudado um montão lendo minhas fics antecipadamente e dizendo se tão uma porcaria ou não XD**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa de Sasuke.

Bem, eles tinham que combinar um lugar para fazer o trabalho de biologia: Receberam um papelão em forma de pessoa, e papéis coloridos em vários formatos, sem nomes. teriam que praticamente montar o corpo humano. O trabalho valia de 0 a 10. cada peça montada errada, fazia perder 1 ponto.

Se montassem mais de 10 peças erradas, ficava com ponto negativo para a prova. Err...digamos que os ânimos não estavam muito bons, ainda mais pelo fato de que todos estavam lá, menos Naruto, que estava atrasado, só pra variar...

"-Vamos esperar mais 5 minutos, se ele não chear, começamos sem ele"

disse Sasuke aborrecido. Estavam numa grande sala, emcima de um tapete, onde estava a "pessoa" que montariam e as peças. Sakura estava apoiada na parede, e Sai um pouco longe. Sasuke estava no lado contrário, visivelmente irritado com a demora de Naruto.

Sakura usava uma blusa branca de alça e um shortinho meio curto jeans, Sai estava de camiseta simples branca e jeans, e Sasuke com um jeans surrado e uma camiseta preta.

"-Quer saber? Vamos começar!"

Sakura pôs-se de quatro no chão, caminhando sobre a pessoa de papelão tentando ver se as peças eram os órgãos corretos. Sai também fazia isso, Sasuke somente observava as peças. A verdade é que estava bem irritado com a presença daquele estranho.

Sakura ia colocar uma peça vermelha pequena em formato de feijão no lugar dos rins, quando viu alguém colocou outra peça nesse lugar.

"-Oras, voce está louco agora, é? O que isso estaria fazendo aí?"

"-O que? Além de feia, voce é burra agora? O que fez durante o ginásio, quando deveria estar estudando?"

Perguntou Sai, que estava sentado sobre o tapete.

"-Olha aqui, voce já está me cansando, tá certo? Estamos todos tentando ser simpáticos com voce, e voce nem oconsegue controlar sua boca suja, e ainda fica com esse sorriso cínico no rosto."

"-Voce reclama demais. Como se eu não pudesse ver a falsidade fluindo desse seu sorriso amarelo horrível."

Sakura tentou permanecer calma mas era difícil. _"Que garoto irritante! E o pior é que ele mantem esse sorriso falso, e essa cara impassível."_

"-Para ser assim amargo, voce deve ser mesmo muito triste, sabia!"

Disse Sakura, virando-se para o rosto de Sai. Ela parecia ter esquecido da presença de Sasuke.

Ele fez o mesmo, e seus rostos ficaram meio próximos.

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas, meio surpreso com a cena.

Sai deu um risinho cínico:

"-Triste? Eu não sei o que é tal coisa."

"-Ah, é?? Então quer me dizer que voce fica feliz ao insultar os outros, né??"

Sai abaixou a cabeça, e levantou-a novamente olhando profundamente para Sakura.

"-Também não sei o que é tal sentimento."

Sakura ficou um tempo a observar os olhos do rapaz.

"Como assim?"

Foi aí que ela percebeu também que eles estavam bem próximos.

Sasuke não sabia porque, mas sentiu um embrulho no estomago ao ver aquela cena, um tipo de...desconforto.

Sakura abriu a boca, e quando ia falar algo para aquele garoto que a olhava completamente sério a poucos centímetros de distância de seu rosto, foram interrompidos:

"-Sakura-chan! Sasuke-bak..O QUE SIGNIFICA ESSA CENA????"

Disse Naruto, eufórico, apontando para a cena de que parecia que Sai e Sakura iriam se beijar.

Sakura pulou para trás percebendo esse "detalhe".

Naruto olhou boquiaberto, sem acreditar no que via. Nesse extao momento, foi em passos rápidos até Sasuke e puxou o braço do Uchiha.

"-Sasuke, seu dobe! Voce está vendo isso? Voce estava vendo isso?? Voce ia deixar isso acontecer? Na sua cara??"

Sasuke olhou sério: "Isso não é da minha conta", disse ele. Mas a verdade é que ela sentia suas veias latejando de irritação.

Sakura ainda estava apoiada no chao, meio deitada meio sentada, devido ao puldo que deu para trás olhando para Sai chocada.

Ele simplesmente a olhou friamente:

"-Parece que **você** tem sentimentos."

Sakura abriu a boca para falar, mas aproximaram-se deles Sasuke e Naruto.

Foi aííííí que Sakura finalmente se tocou que Sasuke assistira a toda a cena de camarote.

Ela olhou para ele, e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ele simplesmente disse com um tom meio cínico:

"-Será que agora nós vamos **fazer o trabalho **?"

Sakura estava surpresa com toda a situação. Simplesmente ignorou, e começaram a fazer o trabalho.

Depois de algumas horas de meio silêncio tenso e olhares desconfiados de Naruto para Sakura, em seguida Sai, depois para Sakura, depois para Sai, e depois para Sasuke, do tipo: **voce-nao-vai-fazer-nada**??? (nao magiiina, ngm percebia esse olhares XD). Bem, depois disso, Naruto, Sai e Sakura foram para casa e Sasuke foi se deitar. Fitava o teto branco.

_"Que irritação é essa?"_

- O baka nem sequer associou diretamente a irritação à Sakura e Sai. Eles ficava repetindo para si mesmo que simplemente "Não ia com a cara de Sai". Logo logo veremos se ele ainda vai estar pensando isso...(mahauahahuah risada maligna, plano faça-sasuke-sofrer-por-fazer-sakura-chorar-tanto em ação!)

No outro dia, Sakura chegou na escola decidida. Ao entrar na sala, convenientemente só estava Sai. Na mesma cadeira que sentara no dia anterior: Ao lado da dela. Ela colocou as coisas em sua cadeira, e ficou em pé de frente patra Sai. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, sem expressão. Ela ia começar a falar.

Sasuke estava prestes a entrar na sala, mas quando viu a cena pela janelinha da porta, resolveu não entrar e escutar a conversa. Logo escutou a voz alta e irritada de Sakura:

"-Olha aqui, seu espertinho-**boca-suja-sem-emoções**! Isso aqui é pelo seu comentário desagradável sobre os meus sentimentos, de ontem: Para a sua informação, você está certo, eu tenho sentimentos, e bem fortes, e pertencem completamente ao Sasuke-kun! E a ninguém mais, então antes que você venha com suas insinuações ridículas, eu vou logo avisando! E se você não quiser que a convivência se torne um pooouco mais difícil durante o resto desse ano infernal, pare de insultar todo mundo que você vê!"

Sai formulou nos lábios de novo seu riso falso:

"-Pois para mim, você me parece um garotinha de ginásio com uma paixonite."

"-Pois quando alguém perguntar para voce o que te pareço, voce diz! Porque ninguém perguntou!" (uhhhhhh daaa-lhe sakura! 10x0 p sakura XD)

Sasuke ainda escutava a conversa, quando foi aproximando-se um grupo de garotas para entrar na sala. Ele pôs-se na frente da porta:

"-Err...será que vocês poderiam ficar aqui fora por um momento?"

Ele queria MUTIO ouvir o fim da conversa.

As meninas entreolharam-se com risinhos e comentários. Uma de cabelos longos, e loiros num coque e olhos azuis, tomou à frente.

"-Ahh, por que voce quer que a gente fique aqui com voce?"

Perguntou ela, atirada.

Sasuke: OO _"meodeus...entenderam tudo errado"._

"-Não seja tímido, se quiser é só dizer! - Disse Ino com um sorriso malicioso."

"-Er...não, é que...er.."

Com todo o alvoroço das meninas, Sasuke acabou por não conseguir escutar o fim das discussão na sala.

"-Que seja, mas eu tenho a impressão de que seu amor não dá a mínima para você."

"-ORAS! E por que voce se importa tanto com isso, HEIN??"

Sai foi pego desprevinido. É! Por que ele se importava tanto? Não sabia responder essa pergunta. Para não perder na argumentação, fugiu do assunto:

"-Ah, é, e seria que dava para você dizer ao seu "sasuke-kun" sair de trás da porta, por favor."

Essa Sasuke ouviu. Não tinha por onde escapar, estava por um lado, cercado de garotas de olhinhos brilhando que lhe faziam perguntas, sendo praticamente empurrado para dentro da sala, e do outro lado Sakura se aproximava para a porta da sala.

Quando Sakura abrir, Sasuke, que já estava se apoiando na porta, recuando do grupo de meninas de seu fã-clube, caiu por cima da menina. Ambos foram ao chão, ele meio que deitado de costas sobre o colo dela

Sakura corou muito com a cena, sem perceber os olhares assassinos na porta.

"-Sas..sasuke-kun."

O Uchiha também se levantou rápido, e ficou corado (não pelo fato de ser a sakura e tudo mais, e sim por causa da situação hiper-mega-blaster-constrangedora XD)

Ele tentou abrir a boca pra falar mais foi interrompido por uma voz irritante:

"-Não deveria ficar escutando a conversa dos outros."

O olhar de Sasuke para Sai realmente não foi dos melhores...XD

Logo, todos começam a entrar, inclusive o grupinho de meninas que viu a cena da porta, e os 3 tentam ignorar o fato.

Sai mantinhauma idéia fiz em sua cabeça. A pergunta de Sakura: Realmente, por que diabos ele se importava tanto? Sai fora criado em um campo militar, uma criança da guerra, aprendeu a não ter sentimentos ou emoções.

Porém, com o tempo tornara-se demasiadamente perigoso, e foi decidido que seria tirado de programas militares e suposto à viver uma vida de adolescente normal, onde não apresentaria mais perigo para ninguém. Por isso, Sai não tinha realmente emoções, tudo o que ele possuia era um certo sentimento de divertimento ao manipular as pessoas às vezes, achando-nas fracas. Mas, dessa vez estava se importando demais.

Era aula de Kakashi (owww eh obvio q era aula dele, soh ele eh professor XD) e quase todos prestavam atenção. Mas Sakura estava realmente incomodada ao sentir um olhar em sua direção, quando virou-se para olhar, viu que era uma menina de olhos perolados e cabelos longos azuis escuros, mas não era exatamente para ela que olhava, e sim para Naruto, que sentava-se à sua frente. A menina tinha uma expressão voadora e hipnotizada. Sakura cutucou as costas de Naruto, que virou-se num susto, cochichando:

"-O que foi, Sakura-chan??"

"-Naruto, seja discreto: Olha quela menina de olhos estranho que tá te secando, ali pra frente. Olha...discretamente."

Foi a mesma coisa que falar: "Naruto, segura uma bandeira!"

Porque o garoto olhou apressado, dos lados, até ver a menina:

"-Onde? Onde?"

Perguntou ele com seu jeito escandaloso de sempre.

Assim que pôs os olhos curiosos em Hinata, a coitada viou-se de lado, vermelha como a roupa do papai noel (comparação idiota, mas eh q eh tempo d natal D).

Sakura deu um beliscão nas costas de Naruto:

"-Naruto no baka!" - cochichou ela com tom ameaçador. - "A menina tá morrendo de vergonha agora!"

"-Mas o que é que tem que ela tava olhando pra mim, Sakura-chan? Não entendi..."

gota em Sakura: - "Seu idiota, isso significa que ela tá interessada em você né!"

Naruto fica vermelho: -"E..Er..Eu..ahh Sakura-chan, voce acha mesmo?"

"-Tenho certeza! Por que? Voce não acha ela bonita?"

"-Er..eu..eu acho, é que..."

"-Ei, será que dá para você calar a boca e deixar eu me concentrar na aula, feiosa?"

Pergunta Sai, atrapalhando a conversa dos dois. Naruto vira para frente de novo. ia ficar olhando para Hinata pensando durante um bom tempo.

_"Será que a Sakura-chan tá certa?". _pensava ele meio vermelho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gente antes de tudo eu queria agradecer pelas reviews TT **

**no último cao. foram 2, dessa vez foram 3, foi mais, viu Foi mais **

**Vi-hime: Ainda bem q c tah gostando qlqr critica ou comentário pode dizer q eu faço o maximo p melhorar!!**

**Uchiha kaoru-chan: Brigadinha por comentar de novo TT eu tbm adoro o Sai-kun! No começo da fic eu n gostava mto dele n, mas lá pelos caps q tão pela frente q eu toe screvendo, tô gostando tanto dele q to pensando em mudar o casal central...ahuahauhah brincadeira nao me apedrejem TT**

**AngelZinha: Q bom q vc gosto TT seu comentário fez uma criança mais feliz B**

**Vou fazer o máximo pra que continuem gostando OK??**

**Bem, é isso! Sabe oq vcs podem me dar de natal? apertar naquela botãozinha bonitinho ali, escrito "GO", é lindo né...é tão brilhante B vao lah apertem, vao XD**

**gentee desculpa por qualquer erro de português, é que eu tô com mtaaa pressa e meu teclado tá desconfigurado pra pôr os acentos direito XD**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Er...Naruto pertence ao tio Kishi...Mas Sasuke, Neji e Gaara...arr...São meus só meus!!!!

**Legenda:**

**fala normal: **"O Sasuke é kawaai e eu amo ele!"

**pensamento: **_"O Sasuke é Kawaai e eu amo ele!"_

**comentários bakas: **(O Sai...ops, o Sasuke é Kawaai e eu amo ele!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando toca para a próxima aula, Kakashi pede um tempo, para sair de sala e ir pegar o material para a aula de física.

Sakura já estava bem irritada com o tal do Sai, mas pensa:

_"Calma, Sakura...Esse vai ser um ano complicado...Agora que o Sai sabe do Sasuke-kun, ele pode querer me atrapalhar, tenho que tentar ser gentil com ele...". _

Ela vê Sai desenhando alguma coisa, e se levanta, indo por trás dele. Nessa hora tinham muitos alunos em pé ou conversando. Sasuke, como sentava atrás de Sakura e em diagonal à Sai, observava a cena, de perto.

"-O que está desenhando?"

Perguntou a menina esforçando-se para ser simpática, curvando-se sobre o ombro dele, e vendo o desenho em sua prancheta. Era um olho. Um olho bonito, ainda não estava pintado, mas parecia com o olho...de Sakura...

_"Não, acho que não...deve ser coisa da minha cabeça". _

Ele tapa o desenho com as mãos:

"-O que voce quer, feiosa?"

"-Eu só queria ver o que voce estava desenhando..."

"-Ah, o que? Resolveu ser boazinha comigo agora?"

"-Como voce disse, devemos ser gentis, mesmo que nossos aliados sejam detestáveis...Sorriu ela, rangendo os dentes visivelmente irritada."

"-Ah...não importa, não vou deixar você ver."

"-Ora, mas porque? Disse ela tentando puxar a prancheta da mão dele."

"-Porque não! Respondeu ele puxando a prancheta para o seu lado"

E ficaram os 2 nessa briguinha infantil, até Kakashi entrar na sala. Aí Sakura sentou-se, e continuooou a tentar pegar a prancheta de Sai, curvada sobre sua mesinha, em direção a cadeira dele.

Brigando daquele jeito infantil até pareciam amigos. Sasuke estava começando a realmente se irritar:

_"Que coisa infantil é essa? Que coisa idiota". _Nesse momento tinha muita gente conversando na sala, mas por algum motivo descohecido (ohhh ngm sabe) ele só se irritava com a bagunça daqueles dois.

"-SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA FICAR QUIETA E ME DEIXAR PRESTAR ATENÇÃO NA AULA???"

Gritou Sasuke, que já sentia as veias pulsando de raiva.

Sai, Sakura, Naruto e o resto da sala olharam surpresos para Sasuke. Apesar de muita gente conversando, era em cochichos baixinhos.

E logo, ele, que nunca falava com ninguém, acabava de fazer essa cena.

Quando percebeu as atenções voltadas pra ele, ele abaixou a cabeça na mesinha raivoso.

Sakura estava bem surpresa. Logo Sasuke notou alguma coisa tocando sua perna. Ergueu a cabeça e viu que Sakura lhe passava um bilhete.

Ele pegou o papel agressivamente e leu:

**"Tudo bem com você, Sasuke-kun?" **

Parecia que Sakura defnitivamente tinha notado que havia algo de errado com ele.

Ele não respondeu. Depois de uns minutos sem resposta, Sakura olhou para trás.

"-SIM!"

Disse ele irritado.

_"Nossa..."._

Agora que Sakura parou para pensar, viu-se surpresa por desde as aulas começarem ter dado tão pouca atenção a ele, e não ter pensado obsessivamente nele como de costume.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, por alguém que bateu à porta da sala. Kakashi abriu a porta, e quem apareceu foi Iruka e um garoto.

Iruka foi ter com Kakashi um pouco, e depois, kakashi confirmou com a cabeça e trouxe o garoto para dentro da sala.

Era um garoto de cabelos ruivos, rebeldes e desarrumados, não trajava o blazer da farda, tinha olhos tão fundos que parecia até que tinha lápis de olhos. A íris era um verde claro quase transparente e tinha um olhar completamente psicopata.

"-Nii-chan!"

Gritou uma garota loira de quatro coques na cabeça, entusiasmada. O rapaz somente a olhou com a expressão dura e fria.

Kakashi pegou no ombro do garoto:

"-Pessoal, esse é Sabaku Gaara, novo colega de voces."

O rapaz limitou-se a ir sentar-se ao lado de sua irmã, Temari.

"_Nossa, ele dá medo.." _ Pensou Sakura.

Quando tocou o intervalo, saiu correndo. Desde o começo da aula tinha um plano em mente:

"-Ei, garota..."

"-Ah..você está falando comigo?" Perguntou a menina de olhos perolados.

"-Sim, é com voce sim " -gota- "Eu sou Haruno Sakura, tô na sua sala."

"-É..eu vi voce, eu sou Hyuuga Hinata prazer."

Disse ela estendendo a mão, Sakura a apertou.

"-Olha, eu queria falar com você!"

"-Ha..hai..."

"-Sabe, é que eu tenho um amigo, o Naruto..."

A menina logo corou.

"-Ha..hai.."

"-E eu acho que ele pode estar interessado em você!"

(meodeus a sakura eh doida --')

Hinata começou a corar mais, e mais.

"-Co..como? Logo..em mim? Por que?"

perguntou a garota, a auto-estima dela era tão baixa, que não conseguia entender como alguém poderia se interessar por ela.

"-E, sabe...eu sou muuuito observadora, e vi que voce tava o tempo todo olhando para ele do canto do olho!"

Disse Sakura, mostrando a língua e piscando o olho de um jeito fofo.

Hinata estava numa espécie de: desmaiar, ou não desmaiar?

"-Na..nani? O que voce...?"

"-Olha, não me leve a mal, mas aquele baka é muito tímido! Eu queria muito ver o

Naruto feliz, ele sempre foi muito só! Por isso tô me dispondo a ajudar voce a se aproximar dele! Como eu já disse, ele é muuuuuito baka! Jamais tomaria uma atitude."

"-De..demo..porque voce faria isso por mim?"

Sakura deu um "leve" tapinha nas costas da menina.

"-Ahh eu já disse! Eu queria ver o Naruto feliz! De qualquer jeito, pense nisso!"

A verdade é que depois de muito tempo Sakura via a possibilidade de Naruto encontrar uma garota, e até mesmo gostar dela, que não fosse a própria Sakura. Durante o tempo de ginásio, o amigo sempre foi 'apaixonado' por ela, e ela sempre se sentiu triste ao ver o amigo sem ser correspondido, mas afinal não podia fazer nada, amava o Sasuke, neh?

_"fase 1 concluída!"_. Sakura tinha um sorriso vitorioso, e agora ia em direção à Naruto.

Gaara estava sentado num canto sozinho no meio do jardim na hora do intervalo.

"-Gaara niichan!"

Temari aproximava-se sorridente. Adorava o irmão um ano mais novo. (é, idades diferentes e fazendo a msma serie, isso msm).

Ele somente a olhou.

"-Então você realmente conseguiu vir! Achei que não ia chegar a tempo!"

Ele permaneceu em silêncio e depois habilitou-se a falar:

"-Não é porque estamos na mesma escola que agora você vai agir como se sempre tivéssemos sido realmente irmãos. "

Disse ele, e levantou-se friamente, e pôs-se a procurar outro lugar.

Temari e Gaara foram separados quando pequenos. O pai deles era do sargento, e escolheu Gaara, por ser homem, para treinar também. O garoto passou por maus bocados, enquanto temari não. por isso que agora ele tinha um certo rancor dela, apesar da garota guardar um grande carinho pelo irmão mais novo.

Gaara caminhava pelos corredores, quando escuta uma gritaria vindo da coordenação. Não dá a mínima atenção e passa direto..(mas n eh por isso q eu vo deixar de contar p vcs oq era : D)

"-COMO ASSIM? Eu vou mudar de sala por causa de ELA ter começado a briga?"

Perguntava Ino, escandalosa como sempre.

Shizune, a mensageira da secretaria tentava explicar, mas como parecia impossível aquela aluna histérica escutar ela, a própria diretora foi ter com Ino:

"-OLHA AQUI, MOCINHA! VOCE VAI MUDAR DE SALA AGORA MESMO, PORQUE EU ESTOU MANDANDO! EM UMA SEMANA DE AULA JÁ DEIXOU UMA GAROTA DE OLHO ROXO! VAI MUDAR PARA O 1ºA E ESSA É A MINHA ÚLTIMA PALAVRA!"

Gritou a mulher loira, e sentou-se dando outro gole na garrafa de sake.

É...não dava para Ino protestar.

_"Arf...pelo menos tem a testuda e Tenten de conhecidas naquela sala..."._

Sasuke estava sentado, recostado num árvore, e se debatia mentalmente com raiva pelo fato de ter perdido o controle, nao uma, mas DUAS vezes no mesmo dia, quando a pessoa que ele menos queria ver apareceu em sua frente.

"-Bom dia, Sasuke-kun."

Se o Uchiha tivesse o sharingan, seus olhos estariam no máximo do escarlarte.

"-O-que-quer?"

Disse pausadamente.

Sai deu aquele riso falso, e ficou em pé, recostado na árvore ao lado de Sasuke.

"-Nada. Eu só gostaria de saber se a minha relação com Sakura lhe incomoda."

_"esse cara deve tá de brincadeira"._

"-A sua o quê??"

Perguntou Sasuke incrédulo na cara de pau daquele estranho.

"-Voce ouviu."

"-Mesmo que voce tivesse alguma relação, o que não tem, não me incomodaria, eu não me importo com aquela menina irritante."

"-Não se importa? Achei que fosse amigos."

Sasuke parou e pensou um pouco. Aquele cara obviamente não estava interessado em Sakura. E algo nele, lembrava a si mesmo um pouco. O que ele queria afinal?

"-Não me interessa, já disse. E pare de falar comigo, se não quiser se arrepender. Não gosto de você. "

Disse o Uchiha, levantando-se e saindo.

Nesse caminho ele viu Sakura ao longe. Ela acenou e parecia ir falar com ele, mas uma garota de dois coques a chamou e começaram a conversar.

Sem saber porque ele ficou ainda mais irritado, e tomou outro caminho.

"-Ei..Voce é a Sakura, não é?"

Perguntou a menina de coques.

"-Sim, sou sim, voce é aquela amiga da Ino, Tenten, certo?"

"-É, isso mesmo! Sakura..a gente tá organizando uma festa surpresa pra Ino, se bem que...ela já descobriu tudo e tá até ajudando a gente a organizar...-gota-...Aí, eu queria te convidar! Sei que você é muito amiga dela..."

_-"Muito amiga da porquinha?? o.O" _Ahh..claro, Tenten, obrigada " disse Sakura, na verdade sem muita intenção de ir.

"-Se voce quiser, pode levar seus amigos! Aquele loiro, o de cabelo azul bonitinho, ou seja lá quem quiser Ah, e, Sakura...na verdade eu também queria te pedir um favor particular... . #"

"-Ahh..claro, pode falar...ooV"

"-Voce sabe quem é...o Hyuuga Neji?"

"-Sim, sei. aquele da nossa sala, né?"

"-Será que voce podia chamar ele?"

"-Eu?? OO por que?"

"-Bem...eu fiquei de convidar o pessoal, mas...--ela começou a fazer círculos na areia com o pé, daquele jeitinho envergonhado--- Sabe, é que eu tenho vergonha de chamar ele, e queria que ele fosse, sabe... "

--Gota--- "Ahh...entendi XP Pode deixar, eu chamo! Espera aí, ele é primo daquela Hinata né?"

"-É..."

"-Eu posso chamar ela também?"

"-Claro!"

_"Muaauhauahuah vai ser mais interessante do que imaginei XD"_

"-Deixe comigo, Tenten, até mais!"

"-Brigada Sakura!"

_"Sugoi! Vai ser a oportunidade perfeita pra juntar aqueles 2 tapados!"_

Sakura tentava ainda encontrar Naruto para por o plano em prática, quando deu de cara com Ino, que andava realmente irritada.

"-Ino-porca-chan, o que aconteceu, está mais feia do que de costume OO"

"AHH! SUA TESTUDA! Não to com paciencia pra voce agora! Por causa de uma idiota da minha sala, a coordenação me obrigou a mudar para a sua!"

Disse ela raivosa.

"-Nossa..." "

"-Testuda, a Tenten já te chamou para minha festa-surpresa-não-surpresa né?"

"-Sim ""

"-Pois tá certo, é próxima sexta, viu! Ah, falando nisso eu convidei aquele seu amigo gatinho viu: D" - Disse Ino com a sua expressão mudando complatamente (kra ela eh dilua o.o)

-"Quem? "_espero que não esteja falando do sasuke-kun! espero que não esteja falando do sasuke-kun!"- _Não que ela não quisesse ele na festa, e sim porque seria um perigo se Ino estivesse interessada por ele.

"-Aquele..ah, acho que é Sai o nome dele."

"-O QUEE??? SHANAROOO!!!"

Antes que Sakura pudesse protestar, Ino já estava seguindo seu caminho, rebloando como sempre.

_"Kusooo...só pra arruinar minha vida TT"_

**Nhaaaa **

**Espero q estejam gostando pessoal...**

**Bem...eu não tenho mto oq comentar, então vou logo responder as reviews **

**Err...momento propaganda: **

**-Voz de apresentadora das casas bahia: vocêê está procurando fics engraçadas, românticas e cheias de ação??? Não perca mais tempo! Leia: "Romances de Escola", e "Um divertido conto de terror"! Da renomada autora marisakurachan, e melhor: De graça! Não percam!!!**

**Hahuahauha sim, eu sou baka.**

**BRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! **

**AngelZinha: **Hauahuahauha poisehhh! Uma criança bobona ficou mais feliz graças ao seu coment de novo! TT...Err parece q dessa vez eu demorei um pouco i.i mas não vai voltar a acontecer ooV E ahhhh q bom q vc gostou!!! Bjao!!!

**Uchiha kaoru-chan: **Err...o pior é que a cada dia essa idéia de mudar de casal tem ficado mais forte na minha cabeça o.Õ me diz o que você acha! Daqui a alguns 2 capítulos pode ser que você mude de opinião também XD Mas é isso, q bom q vc gostou ++ (não sei se o vai deixar aparecer, mas isso ao lado era uma carinha feliz TT)

**Uchiha Lara: **Hauhauahuah poiseh esse Sasuke é um inútil! Mas eu achei que era uma coisa mais "ele" não fazer nada, pelo menos no começo. Mas espera um pouco...que você vai ver a iniciativa! ahUHAUAHUAHUAH...ops, ia entregando o ouro XD Enfiiim...q bom q vc gostou da fic, continue deixando reviews por favor TT É meu presente de natal :3

**Mari-sakura-chan: **Miakaaaaaaa!!! Hahuahauhauh tem nem oq dizer p tu, criatura, tu já leu essa parte há séculos e já sabe o que vai acontecer daqui há uns 10 anos! hahahah (isso, sintam inveja, ela lê primeiro -risada maligna-). Pois é, esse triângulo vai viver durante um booom tempo! Hahahaha! Sim, sim, repara nas propagandas lá emcima, nem um pouco chamativa eu né! Auhauahuahauh beijao sensei!!!!

**tokito: **Ah, com o Sai ou o Sasuke? Eu juro que eu também não sei! A idéia incial era ser com o Sasuke, mas lá pra frente vão acontecer algumas coisas que tão fazendo até eu ficar na dúvida! Hahahah! Vamos ver XD Sasuke com ciúmes ROX!! Era p ele ser assim possessivo no anime neh...mas dexa keto XD Bjão!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Er...Naruto pertence ao tio Kishi...Mas Sasuke, Neji e Gaara...arr...São meus só meus!!!!

**Legenda:**

**fala normal: **"O Sasuke é kawaai e eu amo ele!"

**pensamento: **_"O Sasuke é Kawaai e eu amo ele!"_

**comentários bakas: **(O Sasuke é Kawaai e eu amo ele!)

**pessoalll!! eu axo q esse cap. ficou meio grandinho, por isso dividi em dua spartes, ok? deslupem por qlqr erro d portugues, eh q estou com pressa d mais p betar! desculpem a demora, kissus!**

Rodeando a escola, havia um vasto jardim, num dos cantos mais distantes, Ino avistou uma grossa árvore. Se dirigiu até lá. Estava muito nervosa,e sabia que se ficasse em contato com outras pessoas agora, acabaria criando mais confusão XD

Sentou apoiada na árvore e deu um suspiro cansado:

"-Mas que droga...Já to cansada de ser vista assim por todo mundo...Como uma menina desaforada e escandalosa...(ela obviamente nao considerou q tbm era vista como oferecida XD). Essas brigas chatas...Eu não ajo assim porque quero... Não é assim que eu quero ser..."

Desabafava ela com si mesma.

"-Mais estúpido do que ter um jeito bobo, é mudar seu jeito por causa do outros."

"-HÃ??? OO"

Ino deu um pulo ao ouvir aquela voz vinda de trás da árvore.

"-Que..quem??"

Ela foi até o outro lado, e viu que do outro aldo da árvore havia um garoto ruivo com o nome "amor" na testa. Por a árvore ser muito grossa, ela não o tinha visto.

"-Voc..voce estava aí o tempo todo?"

Perguntou ela corada por ter sido escutada fazendo confissões pessoas.

Ele não respondeu.

"-E POR QUE NÃO DISSE NADA, SE VIU QUE EU ESTAVA FALANDO COISAS PESSOAIS??/"

"-Deveria agir como você mesma."

Disse o garoto levantando-se e saindo andando lentamente com as mãos nos bolsos, e seus rosto e voz impassíveis.

Ino ficou um tempo esconstada na árvore meio vermelha:

_"Esse garoto.."._

No outro dia, logo no começo da aula, Kakashi anunciou que Ino seria da sala 1ºA. Assim que ela entrou, viu Gaara e ficou um pouco feliz. De qualquer modo, ele tinha sido a primeira pessoa a lhe dar um conselho daqueles.

Ele somente a olhou com sua típica frieza.

"-Err..é mesmo, preciso encaixar voce em um grupo, não é? E o Gaara

também...err..Vai ficar injusto se houverem ainda mais grupos de 4, então...será que dá pra fazer só vocês dois mesmo?"

Ino e Gaara não faziam idéia do que ele estava falando. Depois que ele explicou todo o processo de grupos de novo, Ino corou um pouco: _"Nossa..passar o ano todo fazendo equipe só com ele_..". Gaara por sua vez pensou:_ "Isso pode ser bem irritante"._

Sakura lembrou-se que tinha que falar com "aquele Hyuuga Neji", por Tenten. Então ela saiu de seu habitual lugar e foi sentar-se atras dele. Antes da aula de fato começar, quando ainda tinham muito alunos chegando, ela chamou-o.

"-Ei, garoto"

Ele a olhou sério.

"-Voce é o Neji não é?"

"-Sim."

"-Sabe...é que vai ter uma festa..."_nossa assim ele vai pensar q eu que to interessada nele --...já sei!" _-E..a gente tava querendo que a Hinata-chan fosse a essa festa da Ino..que vai ser semana que vem, e parece que seria melhor se voce fosse também!"

"-Quem disse isso?"

"-Ahh...não, a gente achou...o.õ"

"-Então querem que eu vá só para a Hinata-sama poder ir?"

"-Não, é isso, é qu... . "

"-Por mim tudo bem."

"-O.O"

"-Devo obediência à Hinata-sama, por ela ser de minha família... se ela quiser algo, é adequado que eu a ajude."

"-Ah, valeu! D "

Disse Sakura ainda sem entender direito o que se passava na cabeça daquele garto estranho. Depois voltou para o seu lugar dando uma piscadela para Tenten, que sorriu feliz. Entendia menos ainda o que se passava na cabeça de Tenten para se encantar por aquele menino estranho õ.o.

parte 2: Convivência

naruto: ÒÓ

sasuke: u.ú

sai: - sorriso falso

sakura: õ.õ''

"-Bem, então eu acho que vou indo."

Disse Sai levantando-se e passando pela porta da casa de Naruto afora.

Tinha-se passado mais um looongo dia de trabalho de equipe para aqueles 4, e após muitos insultos, comentários e confusões, estavam todos à flor da pele.

Ficaram só os 3 amigos sentado no chão da sala de Naruto. O loiro foi o primeiro a prounciar-se:

"-Ei, ei! Vocês também estão vendo! Não dá pra cooperar com esse cara, ele é um teme! Ainda mais que o Sasuke."

Protestou Naruto alto com seu típico biquinho.

"-Dessa vez vou ter que concordar...esse cara é irritante."

Disse Sasuke, com uma expressão impaciente.

"-E o que vocês querem que eu faça? Tire ele da equipe?"

Perguntou Sakura desaforada, mas surpreendeu-se pelos olhares de Sasuke e Naruto,: "_mas-que-boa-idéia-será-dá-pra-fazer-isso?"_

"-Voces não podem estar falando sério! O.O Ruim com ele, pior sem ele!"

Disse Sakura sem entender porque disse isso, pois ela sabia muito bem que era ruim com ele, e ótimo sem ele.

"-Do que está falando? Perguntou Sasuke um pouco ríspido- Ele não vai fazer diferença nenhuma, não adiciona nada. Voce mesma é muito mais inteligente que ele."

Sakura ficou um pouco surpresa com o elogio de Sasuke.

"-Ahh, voces sabem a minha opininão...Argh- Naruto ficou estático- Não acredito que tomei leite vencido de novo TT kusoooo tenho que ir no banheiro" TT.TT disse o garoto correndo.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke meio contrariada:

"-Voce não acha que é demasiado cruel?"

"-A menos que voce se importe muito com ele!" - Falou o garoto, sem se controlar muito bem.

_"Não é isso.."_ Pensou Sakura. A verdade é que ela tinha um pouco de pena de Sai, achava que ele devia ser muito triste para viver insultando as pessoas..

"-É claro que não me importo nenhum pouco com ele!"

_"Hum..como eu imaginava", _pensava Sai que estava encostado perto da porta da casa, na parede, entre a porta e a janela. Ele pos-se a caminhar para longe com um sorriso meio triste ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Deu um sorriso falso e sereno para si mesmo:_ "É parece que todos querem se livrar de mim". _Sakura e Sasuke percebem a presença de alguém lá perto. Sakura pula até a janela:

"-É Sai! "

Sasuke olha para ela:

"-Voce não vai..."

"-Volto já Sasuke-kun!" Diz a menina e sai correndo pela porta.

_"É sério, é?"_ Pensa ele irritado, e vai até a porta observar a cena.

"-Sai!"

O garoto olha surpreso para a garota.

"-Oi..sakura." - ISSO! ele não chamou ela de feiosa XD

"-Eu sei o que voce ouviu, e..."

"-Não precisa se justificar, Sakura. Ninguém tem obrigação de gostar de alguém que vive os insultando."

Ela o olhou surpresa.

O garoto olhou de lado, somente murmurando:

"-Eu não sei bem como me aproximar das pessoas..."

"-Sai.."

"-Não se preocupe- ele deu um sorriso verdadeiro- Eu sei que voce entende. Apesar disso, não tem obrigação de me suportar. "

A garota olhou penalizada.

"-Sai..existem outros modos de se aproximar das pessoas..."

Ele a olhou um tanto surpreso. -" Eu posso lhe ajudar "

"-Obrigado, Sakura-san."

"-Nhaa..que tratamento formal! Pode me chamar de Sakura!-"

"-Tá certo...Ja ne Sakura."

"-Ja ne "

Sorriu ela, e aos poucos o garoto se distanciou. Sakura sabia como era ser desprezado por todos. Quando era bem pequena, antes de conhecer Ino, era assim que se sentia.

Sabia que era horrivel, e mesmo que tivesse pouca tolerância com ele, não podia deixar alguém naquela solidão. Talvez Sai realmente achasse que o mlehor modo de aproximação eram aqueles tratamentos rudes.

Quando foi voltando para a casa de Naruto, Sasuke já estava dentro, e ela viu que ele tinha uma expressão muito raivosa no rosto. Ela achava tão surreal a possibilidade de Sasuke ter ciúmes dela, que nem sequer associou isso.

"-Sasuke-kun, o que houve??"

Ele não respondeu. O que mais o irritava não era nem o fato de ver Sai e Sakura conversando, e sim o fato de aquela raiva nascer nele quando via o fato.

_"Mas que droga...por que estou assim? Que raiva é essa? Afinal, que me interessa se Sakura for amiga daquele imbecil?? É SÓ Sakura...aquela menina chata do ginásio que ficava no meu pé..."_

"-Sasuke-kun...?"

Perguntou a menina com a sobrancelha arqueada ao ver a expressão de confusão mental na cara de Sasuke, que parecia estar num conflito interno. Ele olha para ela exasperado:

"-Não foi nada!!!!" Grita.

Sakura simplesmente dá de ombros e sai da casa de Naruto.

Sasuke fica literalmente de queixo caído. _"Ela..ela...ela fez MESMO isso??"_

Naruto acabara de voltar do banheiro, e pôde ver a cebna onde Sasuke fora completamente desprezado.

"-Sasuke no baka! Eu acabei de ver mesmo isso?"

Sasuke olha para Naruto com uma cara de como-ela-ousa-me-dar-as-costas???

"-Tem alguma coisa errada com a Sakura-chan õ.õ"

Diz Naruto com o biquinho pensativo dele.

"-Eu..eu..eu não me importo!"

Diz Sasuke tentando manter a pose...o que à essas horas já era impossível.

"-Não se importa?? Sasuke nem eu sou tão tapado...Sakura-chan sempre viveu atrás de você õ.õ...Mas eu vou descobrir o que tá havendo com ela."

"-Ei, Naruto! O que voce vai fazer? Se ela não..."

"-Não é só isso. Ela tá mais triste também. Não sei se aconteceu alguma coisa durante as férias com ela, mas isso eu vou ver!"

"-Tá..--' "_Droga, não acredito que estou me importando com isso..."._

No outro dia, Sakura estava um pouco distante de todos na escola.

Tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke tinham finalmente entendido que tinha acontecido alguma coisa para a garota estar diferente.

No final da aula, Sakura andava em lentos passos em direção a sua casa, com a cabeça sabe-se lá onde, quando foi abordada por um sujeito loiro:

"-Ei, Sakura-chan!"

"-Naruto...Disse ela sem ânimo."

"-Precisamos conversar!"

Sakura e Naruto tomavam seus milk-shakes numa lanchonete perto da casa de Sakura, quando Naruto quebrou o silêncio:

"-E então, Sakura-chan, o que você tem?"

"-Ahn...como assim?"

Perguntou a garota erguendo os olhos de seu milk-shake de creme.

"-Ah! Sakura-chan, você tá estranha! Desde o começo das aulas...E sei lá, antes você só falava daquele baka do Sasuke e agora parece que nem se importa muito!"

"-"_Nossa até que o Naruto amadureceu um pouco..."_ Bem, Naruto- a garota deu um suspiro cansado- "você sabe que eu sempre amei o Sasuke-kun...mas, essas férias, sabendo que eu ia pra outro colégio, eu meio que vi...uma chance de esquecer o Sasuke-kun. Naruto, veja bem...o ginásio inteiro eu fui louca por ele, não dá mais...eu sofro muito com isso. Esse ano eu ainda tive algumas recaídas, ficando feliz ao ver oportunidades de ficar só com ele, mas...Naruto...Não posso mais me submeter a isso..."

Naruto entendia bem o que Sakura estava sentindo. De fato ele entendia isso bem até demais. Durante um bom tempo gostou da garota, mas um dia se tocou que não tinha chance e realmente passou a amá-la somente como amiga.

O loiro deu um sorriso verdadeiro:

"-Sakura-chan. O Sasuke é um baka, mas eu não consigo imaginar você com mais alguém! Não acho que deva desistir dele ainda! Desistir...isso não faz seu estilo!"

Sakura sorriu admirada-

"E tem mais"- continuou ele- "Não gosto de ver você com aquele Sai o.ó"

gota em Sakura '''

"-Tá certo, Naruto. Obrigada!"

Disse ela sorrindo, e ambos foram pagar a conta e puseram-se a caminhar para suas casas.

No outro dia na escola, Sasuke não foi a aula. O QUE...

"-SASUKE NÃO VEIO??"

"-Hum hum."

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente. Naruto estava de queixo caído. O amigo NUNCA tinha faltado à escola em todos os ano em que se conheciam.

"-O..o que será que aconteceu?? OO"

enquanto isso

O jovem Uchiha abria os olhos meio contrariado. Se não fosse os raios de sol, atravessando a janela e reluzindo insistentemente em seu rosto pálido, teria continuado a dormir por mais algumas horas. Virou-se para olhar as horas no relógio, mas lembrou-se que quebrara o despertador no primeiro dia de aula.

"_Espera aí!" _Aqueles raios de sol...o sol já estava a pino! Que..que horas seriam? Sasuke teve um choque ao conferir as horas no relógio da sala. Ele..Sasuke Uchiha estava atrasado para a escola?? Que coisa mais surreal._ "Ah não..." _Lembrou-se afinal, do motivo de ter acordado tão tarde.

flashback on

Sasuke não era burro. No dia anterior, Naruto disse que descobriria o motivo da mudança de Sakura. Seguira o loiro da escola, até ver ele encontrar-se com Sakura. Escutara a conversa dos dois, sem ser percebido, numa mesa da lanchonete meio longe. Sim, a conversa toda. Foi até sua casa perdido em pensamentos.

Tomara um banho, e sentara-se na cama, olhando para o teto.

_"O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que eu estou pensando tanto nisso?"_

17:30

_"Afinal..eu segui Naruto para escutar a conversa deles...eu SEGUI Naruto...tem alguma coisa errada comigo..."_

19:10

_" Mas afinal..aquela conversa...aquela menina irritante..na verdade é bom que ela não me persiga mais..não é?"_

21:05

_"Mas e aquele Sai? Arghh..aquele maldito! Por que ela se importa tanto com ele? Por que ela fica preocupada com ele? O modo como eles conversavam..."_

23:15

"_Aquela Sakura...que droga por que não sai da minha cabeça? Ah já sei, seraá que ela realmente se tornou minha amiga e estou preocupado? É, posso dizer que ela é minha amiga"._

00:45

_"Sim, então ela é minha amiga. Naruto também está preocupado afinal...É, mas logo EU preocupado...Não, não é bem preocupação..."_

02:16

_Bem, talvez seja - os pensamentos começam a se embaralhar- talvez seja uma neurose...ou será que...- pleft, adormece._

Sim, é oficial: Sasuke Uchiha acordou atrasado por ter passado a tarde, a noite e a madrugada pensando em Sakura.

...silencio

OO surreal neh?

(HAHAHAHA estou me divertindo tanto vendo o sasuke como um cãozinho perdido evil look

err uma pena q isso jaja vai ter q acabar TT )

Ao telefone...

"-Ah, então voce vai mesmo, né Hinata-chan?"

"-Er..vo..vou sim, Sakura-chan..O primo Neji disse que vai me levar..."

"-Ótimo!! Sabe Hinata...O naruto também vai estar lá!"

Hinata cor do outro lado da linha:

"-Er...ta..tá..Sakura-chan..bem, agora eu tenho que ir..."

"-Ja ne!"

"-Ja..."

Desliga o telefone.

Sakura já estava pronta. Olhou no relógio...eram umas sete horas. É, já estava na hora de ir para a festa de Ino. Tinha os cabelos róseos presos num coque propositalmente desleixado, com algumas mechas caindo sobre o rosto, e vestia um vestidinho meio solto, até um pouco antes dos joelhos, de um tecido fino, e rosa levemente avermelhado. Estava kawaai #

Deu tchau à sua mãe, e pôs-se a andar em direção a casa de Ino.

Pensando bem, só iria porque tinha a missão cupido de juntar Hinata e Naruto. Devia isso ao amigo. Fora isso, nada a incentivava muito. Convidara Naruto, no dia anterior quando saiam da lanchonete, mas aí lembrou-se...droga...iria chamar Sasuke naquele dia na escola, e ele faltou...

Foi quando pensava nisso que viu-se no cruzamento que dava para a casa de Sasuke. A jovem Haruno lembrou-se das palavras de Naruto.

_"Desistir...isso não combina com você, Sakura-chan!"_

Mal podia acreditar que Naruto REALMENTE dera-lhe um conselho importante. Tomou fôlego e passou a dirigir-se para a casa do Uchiha. Segurava na mão direita um embrulho: O presente de Ino.

Sakura foi subindo a escadaria anterior à porta e levou uma pequena queda provocando um certo barulho. Viu-se em frente à porta.

Bater ou não bater? Sabiiiia que se batasse provavelmente receberia um não._ "Não desistir, não desistir..." _As palavras de Naruto ecoavam em sua cabeça.

Tomou fôlego e quando ia bater na porta, ela abre-se.

oo

Sakura vê aquela figura confusa na sua frente.

---alguns segundos antes.

Sasuke tinha acabado de tomar um banho relaxante. Ainda não acreditava que não tinha ido à escola, mas finalmente conseguira afastar os pensamentos confusos de sua cabeça por um instante.

Tinha uma toalha amarrada na cintura, e com a outra enxugava os cabelos molhados. Estava indo do banheiro ao quarto quando escutou um barulho do lado de fora da porta. Só por rotina foi ver o que era, mas quando abriu a porta.

"-Err..- Sakura ficou sem palavras ao ver o Uchiha só de toalha com o tórax ainda molhado do banho amostra. "_Nossa como ele é lindo..." _Pensava ela observando descaradamente o tórax definido de Sasuke.

"-Sakura?"

O jovem chamou-a confuso tirando-na de seu efeito secador XD

_"Droga...logo quando eu tiro ela da cabeça, ela aparece como por mágica..."_

"-O que está fazendo aqui?"

"-Er...eu..Sasuke-kun-eu-vim-lhe-chamar-para-a-festa-da-Ino!"

Disse a menina, apertando os olhos e dizendo tudo de uma vez só, como se puxasse um bandaid rápido para não doer muito.

Sasuke não entendeu.

"-Haan??"

Ele não pôde deixar de reparar que Sakura ficara muito bem naquela roupa.

A menina se acalmou um pouco, tomando fôlego para falar como uma pessoa normal:

"-Bem, Sasuke-kun...é que a Ino vai dar uma festa, e..."

_"Nunca que eu vou para uma coisa idiota dessas"_ Pensava ele antes dela terminar.

"-Eu pensei em passar aqui pra te chamar porque ia te chamar hoje de manhã, e você não foi...e, bem, é que todos da nossa equipe vão e eu pensei..."

"-Todos da nossa equipe?"

"-É.."

"-Todos...?"

Inner Sakura_: "Sim, Sasuke, todos, quer que eu desenhe???"_

_"Droga, então aquele desgraçado do Sai também vai...kusoo òó"_

"-Me espera aí então que eu vou vestir uma roupa."

"-HAN? Murmura Sakura incrédula."

O Uchiha que já se encaminhava para o quarto, olha para ela com uma expressão óbvia:

"-Eu vou me vestir...para ir com você. "

"-Ah..tá.."

Ele entra no quarto. Sakura ainda estava parada na frente da porta quando escuta a voz do Uchiha gritar do quarto:

"-AH, E PODE ENTRAR AÍ!"

Sakura ainda estava em choque com a atitude de Sasuke, quando entra e fecha a porta sentando num sofá da sala. Realmente era uma sala muito espaçosa, assim como o resto da casa. "Nossa, e ele mora sozinho aqui..."

Sim, Sasuke morava só já que quando jovem toda a sua família foi vítima de um genocídio sem explicações.

_"Deve ser triste morar só aqui.."_

Antes de poder pensar mais, ela escuta a porta do quarto de Sasuke abrindo-se.

_"Nossa como ele é rápido.." _E quando vira-se para o rapaz fica simplesmente sem palavras.

Não, Sasuke não sabia se arrumar. Muito menos para ir a uma festa, de fato acho que ele NUNCA tinha ido à uma festa õ.õ, mas do mesmo jeito estava de morrer com aquela camiseta de botões preta, com uns dois botões abertos (por displicência e pressa mesmo --'), e uma calça jeans escura, e os cabelos que nunca conheceram uma escova bagunçados como sempre XD.----hot-----

Mas do mesmo jeito, Sakura estava de queixo caído. Não estava acostumava a ver o Uchiha com uma roupa que não fosse o uniforme da escola, ou uma típica roupa azul e branca que ele usava no ginásio.

Depois de um certo tempo, sendo vítima do efeito secador, Sasuke disse com uma gota:

"-Sakura...vamos? --'"

"-Ah! Sim, sim claro!" Disse a menina acordando do transe.

Eles andavam pela rua num silêncio meio incômodo, quando ele reparou no embrulho nas mãos delas.

"-Err...eu não comprei presente nem nada..."

"-Ah, acho que não tem problema, eu digo que esse é de nós dois."- _Opa oo_

A jovem Haruno percebeu o sentido implícito das palavras. Sasuke é um pouco mais tapado pra essas coisas, mas devido à seus conflitos internos do dia anterior também corou um pouco.

"-Digo, é que é que..bem, não que estejamos indo juntos. De fato, estamos indo juntos, mas eu digo, só porque eu passei na sua casa pra lhe chamar, não estou achando que..."

"-Relaxa, Sakura..."

Disse ele revirando os olhos meio impaciente. Sakura corou um pouco.

Depois de mais algum tempo de caminhada para a casa de Ino - sim, yeah, a casa de ino era longe ooV - Sakura foi quem quebrou o silêncio:

"-Por que o Sasuke-kun não foi para escola hoje? Estava doente?"

Perguntou ela com uma carinha de preocupação. Sasuke corou ao lembrar-se do motivo BAKA pelo qual acordou atrasado.

"-Err..eu..acordei tarde.."- disse ele, (o que de certa forma era verdade neah xD)

Sakura arregalou os olhos: O Sasuke-kun acordou tarde?OO (bem isso parece ser uma coisa bem incomum na história, já que o Uchiha era SUPER dedicado nos estudos, sempre querendo ser o melhor para carregar com honra o nome Uchiha).

"-Eh..é que eu fiquei a noite toda..ah..."_pense, sasuke! droga, pense em alguma coisa!" _estudando."

"-Ahh...Nossa..."Murmurou Sakura com um olhar de admiração.

Novamente o garoto sentiu-se um pouco quente, com o rosto fervendo.

_"Droga, o que é isso? A Sakura ainda é irritante, sempre foi, mas...não é exatamente um "irritante" ruim...Não está ruim caminhando com ela..Droga o que estou pensando??"._

Ele tinha uma expressão de irritação no rosto, com o cenho franzido, olhando para o chão. A Haruno olhou confusa:

"-Sasuke-kun? Perguntou ela numa expressão interrogativa."

"-Ahh, nada..o.o"

Finalmente chegaram em frente à casa.

**geeente o.o**

**precisa eu dizer q eu amo as reviews d vcs? **

**brigadaaaaaaaaa a todo mundo!**

**FELIZ NATAL! e tudo d bom p vcs! amo vcs!**

**p.s: n eskeçam d ler as fics da Mari-Sakura-chan hein, são beeeem melhores q as minhas eu agaranto oó!!!!  
**

**Nanah-chan: Nhaaa q bom q c tah gostando D Neji e Tenten? HAHAHAHHA vc vai ver siiiim DDD agorinha DDD soh n sei se vc vai gostar T.T eles vao ter uns problemas, sao meio q um casal dificil d desenvolver neah...mas mais pra frente c vai fikr feliz kissu o/ prox. cap c vai ver eles D**

**tokito: ehh, a sakura-cupido rulez xD soh q aprece q as flechas dela sairam meio tortas xD hauhauahuah planos q vc vai ver as conseuqencias prox cap. neah i.i mas no final tudo (ou quase tudo) sempre acaba ben neah?..eu axo o.o**

**harunoN: sasuke-kun huh? na verdade eu defini o casal d vez esses dias D axo q vc ja viu lah na comu mas as coisas vao se complicar mais ainda, axo q vc vai fikr um poko indecisa D**

**AnNy's: Ahh vc prefere o Sai eh? Hum...eu ja defini o casal principal, mas n vo dizer pq eu sou mah xDD ahhh se vc prefere Sai e Sakura significa q na fic q vc ta escrevendo vao acabar os dois juntos? diz q n por favor T.T acompanha msm hein :D**

**Mari-sakura-chan: meneeeenaaaaa!!!! ahahuahuah oia se n eh a "preferencia" xDDD ehhh propaganda eh a alma do negocio! hauhauahuaha e eu n sou NAAADA escadalosa neh! aff esses dias vc nem tem lido primero q todo mundo mas eh q a gente nunk mais se ve no msn T.T aaaaaaa tem nem oq dizer p tu meneena doida xD falo com tu no msn! kissussss!**

**AngelZinha: -olhos brilhando- / -se balançando feito uma autista- eu n sou uma criança mimada, eu n sou uma criança mimada T.T**

**pronto, c me dah o nrigadeiro agora/ x.x**

**hauhauahuahauhauahuah xDDDD mas uma vez seu coment deixou mais um sorriso na cara dessa criança mimada aki! hauahuahuah xDDDD**

**ehhh tava desenhando ela sim! daki a poko vc vai ver q esse lance dos desenhos vai fikr um poko assustador T.T (eu mesma entrego oq vai acontecer na fic u.u' /me baka)**

**auahuahauhauahuah continua acompanhando hein DDD**

**Uchiha Lara: ahahahahah momento TPM? adorei D sim sim ele gosta dela essa festa promeeeete eu t garanto! prox. cap ela xega, axo q vc vai gostar D xDDD ahhh brigada q bom q vc gosto xx brigada pela review! sao elas q me dão vontade d escrever :D**

**Uchiha kaoru-chan: Sasuxsaku na veia neah? xDD ahh eu keria revelar o casal final mas eu so uma baka q gosta d fazer suspense :D eu tbm amaVA o Sai-kun qnd eu comecei a ler a fic, mas digamos q eu to começando a odiar ele um poukinho dps d ler uns certos caps do mangá xD mas vamos ver neh P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Er...Naruto pertence ao tio Kishi...Mas se fosse meu seria bem mais ero o.o

**Legenda:**

**fala normal: **"O Sasuke é kawaai e eu amo ele!"

**pensamento: **_"O Sasuke é Kawaai e eu amo ele!"_

**comentários bakas: **(O Sasuke é Kawaai e eu amo ele!)

**yooooo o//**

**minna antes de tudo vou atender ao pedido da AnNy's-chan e descrever o uniforme dos povinhos **

**É axim...as meninas usam uma saia pliçada cinza um pouco acima do joelho, embora algumas meninas como a Temari, usem um modelo mais longa, com a bainha depois do joelho. Elas usam uma meia normal, o tamanho varia, no caso da Sakura é curtinha e uma sapatilha marrom (tbm é do uniforme). A blusa é branca e de botões, varia, o modelo. Algumas tem manga longa, outra manga curta. E por cima um blazer curto também cinza, de manga longa, meio apertado e com o emblema da escola no peito. A maioria das meninas o usa aberto. A blusa branca é de botões meio apertada, e elas nao usam a gravatinha.**

**E a dos meninos...É uma calça cinza, a camiseta d botões brancas, e o blazer longo, cinza com o emblema da escola, e uma gravata cinza escura, q a maioria não usa. **

**pronto, espero q esteja esclarecido :D**

**brigada pelo toke AnNy's-chan **

**cap.curtinho hj (vingança maligna por quase n terem me mandado reviews p meu cap. preferido T.T)**

**Bem...**

Finalmente chegaram em frente à casa. Dava para perceber de longe que era ali, pois as portas estavam abertas e havia algumas pessoas do lado de fora. A casa de Ino era de classe média, e muito bem decorada, ficava logo ao lado da floricutura Yamanaka, de sua família.

Os dois entraram juntos, e logo reconheceram alguns rostos. Não havia muita gente. Só Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, que acabara de chegar na casa com Hinata, algumas pessoas da sala que Sakura não conhecia muito bem e mais algumas 3 ou quatro amigas de Ino acompanhadas de seus namorados.

Sasuke e Sakura, passaram pela sala, onde estavam Naruto conversando com um garoto de expressão entediada, esparramado no sofá, e com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo. Ele vestia uma camisa branca e uma capri meio folgada marrom, sem muito cuidado. Ao lado deles havia ainda um garoto ruivo meio gordinho (XD) com um saco de batatas fritas na mão.

Era uma festa descontraída. Poucas pessoas. Música agitada. Bandejas de refrigerante e lanches pelos cantos...Sakura foi aproximando-se do sofá para falar com Naruto e os outros garotos que ela não conhecia. Sasuke somente a seguia...não sabia bem o que fazer em uma festa XD. Quando a Haruno ia falar com Naruto, uma figura loira surgiu em sua frente.

"-Ahhh, testuda, então você veio!"

"-Ah..parabéns Ino "."

"-Ohh não precisava!!"

Disse a garota começando a abrir o embrulho.

"-Er..é meu e do Sasuke.."

Disse a garota, corada, sabia a impressão que dava, mas não podia deixar o garoto em maus lençóis. Só aí a loira notou na presença do Uchiha, atrás de Sakura.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas:

"-Ahh...Então esse presente é de vocês dois?"

Perguntou ela com um sorriso malicioso. Antes que pudesse continuar a falar, Sakura cortou:

"-Então, Ino, não vai nos apresentar seus amigos??"

"-Ah, sim! Esses são Shikamaru e Chouji...Shikamaru está na nossa sala, Sakura, como você é lesa..."

"-Err " Prazer."

"-Ahh..Prazer...- disse Shikamaru apertando a mão da Haruno. - Festas são

problemáticas...Não acredito que você me forçou a vir aqui, Ino -.-'..."

"-Ora, seu! Você não poderia deixar de vir à minha festa de aniversário! Eu te presenteei durante todo o ginásio com a minha maravilhosa companhia e é assim que você me agradece???"

gota geral--

Chouji nem se dispôs a parar de mastigar para cumprimentar Sakura.

"-Ahhh, Sasuke no baka veio então! Mas que milagre."

Sasuke somente o olhou mortalmente. Estava muito arrependido de ter decidido ir...

"-Sim, Sakura! - Ino puxou a menina e falou baixo. - Aquele seu amigo gatinho, o Sai, está aqui também! Ele estava até procurando por você um tempo atrás! Mas parece que você já tem companhia né...entao espero que não se importe de..."

"-Ino!- Sakura estava mais vermelha que Hinata costumava ficar- Não diga besteiras! Nenhuma dessas coisas tem sentido...!"

"-Sei..."

Sasuke ouviu o cochicho das duas por estar muito perto de Sakura.

"-Volto já. - murmurou ele, e saiu para dar uma volta pela casa ainda meio raivoso, e com o pensamento latente na cabeça: "_Por que diabos eu vim???"."_

Sakura cessou a conversa quando viu os Hyuuga entrarem na sala. Ela puxou Naruto "delicadamente" para um canto, e cochichou ameçadoramente:

"-Olha, Naruto! A Hinata-chan veio só por sua causa, então trate de dar alguma atenção a ela!"

"-V..veio...por minha causa???"

"-SIM!"

"-E desde quando voces estão tão amigas pra voce saber isso!"

"-Desde um tempo! Naruto, se liga! Voce vai fazer 16 anos, e é um completo baka nesse campo amoroso! Trate de fazer uma coisa! Eu agradeço pelo conselho que voce me deu outro dia, por isso estou te ajudando agora com esse! Acredite, voce ainda vai me agradecer! - disse a menina empurrando o baka para perto de Hinata."

"-A..Na..Naruto-kun!"

"-Er..oi Hinata...-"_Sakura-chan é doida...a Hinata é muito inteligente e legal pra gostar de alguém como eu, isso é impossível...de qualquer jeito posso ao menos tentar ser amigo dela!" "_

-Ei, Hinata, que tal se a gente for ver o que tem para comer?? - Perguntou o garoto puxando ela pelo braço e levando-na até o jardim, onde tinham umas mesinhas com mais bandejas.

"-Hinata-Sam..- antes que Neji pudesse acabar de chamar a garota já estava sendo levada por aquele loiro escandaloso."

_"Kuso...o que diabos eu vou fazer aqui?..."_

Tenten notou aquela figura lá, parada no meio de uma festa onde todos estavam animados, vestido de preto, parecendo que vinha para um enterro- inclusive pela expressão. Tenten não costumava ser uma pessoa tímida- muito pelo contrário. Era alegre e extrovertida, fazendo sempre o que lhe dava na cabeça sem pensar duas vezes, mas logo com Hyuuga Neji ela tinha tido medo de ser assim...Ele era tão fechado e sério...Respirou fundo e ativou o modo "TenTen" de ser. Pegou um refrigerante que havia numa bandeja ao seu lado e foi em direção a garoto.

"-Não seja tão rabugento, Gaara! Apesar de ser uma pessoa chata, exibida, encrenqueira e arrogante, a Ino é uma pessoa legal e é minha amiga! Não custava nada eu vir aqui cumprimentá-la!"

"-Tá. E eu com isso?"

Temari e Gaara entravam na casa. A loira tentando desfazer a cara séria do irmão.

Temari deu um suspiro cansado.

"-E voce com isso que voce é da equipe dela, lembra? Voce vai ter que passar o ano toooodinho se encontrando com frequencia SÓ com ela! Não acha bom estreitar os laços??"

"-Não."

"- -.-' Ah Gaara, voce realmente é uma pessoa difícil! Ve se entra, bebe ou come alguma coisa que eu vou falar com a Ino, tá certo."

"O garoto não respondeu, simplesmente encarando a irmã sério."

_-.-'' "Ahhh...que maninho complicado eu fui arranjar.."._

Ino via Gaara parado na porta da casa dela, sem saber bem para onde ir. (afff qnt menino anti-social -.-). Ela olhava para ele com um olhar de que queria ir lá falar com ele. Ele nem tinha a visto ainda, e simplesmente olhava dos lados, procurando um lugar para se sentar e esperar aquela tortura..ops..festa, acabar XD. Ino tinha ficado impressionada com o fato de ele não ter se intimidado com ela no dia em que se falaram. E aquela pequena conversa de algum modo despertou um certo interesse na garota. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver as bandejas vazia de copos que tinha que levar para a cozinha, tirando sua chance de falar com Gaara. Sakura que ainda estava do lado da loira, percebeu o olhar na direção do ruivo, e depois, ter olhado triste para as bandejas. Sem mais demora, pegou as bandejas das mãos da amiga.

"-Vai lá, porquinha. - disse Sakura piscando. - deixa que eu levo isso."

"-Ah..mas testuda...- Ino corou."

"-Vai logo! Disse Sakura e pôs-se a caminhar para a cozinha."

Neji estava agora sentado nos batentes da porta da casa. Esperaria pacientemente que Hinata decidisse ir para casa, para levá-la. Estava perdido em pensamentos de observação e análise sobre esses "humanos mais fracos" quando sente alguém se aproximando dele.

A garota de coques senta-se ao lado dele no batente e estende o braço com um copo de refrigerante.

"-Tenten..."

"-Pega, Neji...Voce não quer?"

"-Ah, claro..."

Neji e Tenten se conheciam desde 1 ano atrás quando foram da mesma sala. Ambos era ótimos alunos e muitas vezes disputavam as melhores notas em suas sala. Talvez por isso sempre houve um certo clima de rivalidade entre eles, o que impossibilitava o Hyuuga de perceber que Tenten sempre ficava o observando, ou tentando se aproximar dele, e se esforçava para agir mais expontaneamente perto dele.

"-Surpresa você aqui..."(Tenten cínica --' foi ela q mando a sakura chamar ele...)

"-Err...Por que não está lá dentro?"

"-Ah, não tem nada interessante lá...Por que, seu baka, não quer que eu fique aqui?"

Disse a garota dando um sorriso contagiante. Neji passou um tempo observando a naturalidade da garota, que finalmente estava conseguindo agir expontaniamente perto dele agora.

"-Sabe...também não faz seu estilo vir pra esse tipo de coisa."

Pelo incrível que pareça, isso era um elogio vindo de Hyuuga Neji. Ele considerava bakas as pessoas "normais", e era isso que o fazia reparar em Tenten e julgá-la uma rival à altura: O fato de apesar de ser bem extrovertida e ter muito amigos, não era como eles.

"-É..eu sei..É que...Bem, é a Ino. Eu não podia deixar de vir..."

"-Ah...Ei, Tenten.."

"-Oi."

"-Hmm...nada. Disse o garoto olhando com seus orbes de pérola para o chão de novo."

"-Neji..."

"-Han?"

A garota ficou meio vermelha. Neji observou confusa a mudança de tonalidade do rosto dela. Ela abriu a boca pra falar, mas quando o ia fazer, parou. Sacodiu a cabeça e olhou pra baixo.

"-Nada."

_"Pra mim assim tá bom, só ao lado dele.."_

(meoo q casal baka -.-' a verdade eh q eu n sei bem oq faezr c esses 2, eles sao ainda piores p agirem q sasusaku!)

A Haruno chegou na cozinha, e reparou na pia, que estava cheia de louça suja da festa, que só estava no começo...Ino teria um trabalhão pra arrumar XD Quando viu uma figura conhecida do outro lado da grande cozinha colocando refrigerante em copos que estavam emcima de uma bandeja.

"-Sai-kun!"

Sakura chama com um risinho no rosto. "_É...não custa nada fazer um esforço pra ser legal com ele, afinal...ele mesmo disse, ele só eh assim pra tentar se aproximar das pessoas :-/"._

"-Sakura."

Sai deu um leve sorriso apertando os olhos.

"-O que está fazendo?"

-Estava meio deslocado e resolvi vir ser útil servindo as bandejas.

_"Que kawaai " _

"-E voce? Pergunta ele com uma expressão amigável."

"-Ah, vim trazer isso aqui, pra liberar a Ino-porca-chan '"

Disse a menina meio que se desequilibrando com as 2 bandejas com copos de vidro em cima, que carregava, uma em cada mão.

Sai apressou-se em ajudá-la pegando uma bandeja e deixando sobre a pia lotada.

"-Voce é uma pessoa gentil, Sakura-san."

Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresa:

"-Nossa, olha só seus modos!"

Disse ela admirada. O garoto curvou-se sobre ela, para pegar os copos de dois em dois, ficando a uma certa proximidade da Haruno, e sorriu gentilmente para ela:

"-É...você me fez entender que não devemos ser rudes com as pessoas de quem gostamos. - O que é claro que não é o caso daquela bichinha loira maldotada e da bruxinha mal-humorada". (naruto e sasuke...naaao maginaaa ngm sacooou XD)

gota em sakura '

"-Voces só não ficaram amigos ainda porque não tiveram oportunidade, Sai "

Disse a garota, ficando um pouco corada com a proximidade e os modos de Sai.

_"Nossa, ele tá parecendo outra pessoa...o.o"_

O garoto tinha acabado de se desfazer das bandejas e copos, e quando pôs se à frente de Sakura para continuar a conversa, foi que percebeu que estavam muito próximos. Seu rosto sem expressão começou a corar, assim como o de Sakura - não pela pessoa, e sim pelo fato de estar próxima demais de um garoto- mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, foram interrompidos (mais alguem estah escutando anjos cantando:D)(1)

alguns segundos antes:

_"Droga de lugar!" Pobre Sasuke estava completamente deslocado e perdido dentro da casa. (quem mandou ir exploraaaar o cômodos? -.-'), foi quando escutou uma voz conhecida: "ahh...sakura! finalmente alguém.."_

pensava ele, e ia esperançoso em sair do tédio total, em direção à uma porta, mas quando abre o que vê é na cozinha, sozinhos, Sai e Sakura. Um bem próximo do outro, ambos bastante corados.

Os dois olham para Sasuke, que antes de qualquer coisa sai de novo pela porta que entrou. Sakura se prepara para correr atrás dele, quando alguém segura seu braço firmemente: "Não vá". Diz Sai sem saber o que está fazendo. Seu coração parecia que ia pular de dentro do corpo.

"-Desculpe, Sai. Tenho que ir!"

Diz ela e livra-se da mão do rapaz indo atrás de Sasuke.

_"Qual é a dela?? Ela foi na minha casa me chamar para vir para esse hospício! Eu acompanhei ela o caminho todo, eu achava que...droga! O que está acontecendo comigo?" _

Pensava Sasuke, confuso com os dedos enfiando-se pela franja, como se tentando achar algum juízo. Ele atravessava o jardim da casa em passos rápidos. Estava procurando a saída daquele inferno, queria ir para sua casa, tomar um banho, esquecer que estava perdendo o juízo e dormir. O jardim estava vazio, pois todos estavam dentro da casa jogando algum jogo idiota, quando ele sente alguém perto dele, atrás.

"-Sasuke-kun..."

Murmura a menina de cabelos róseos, que estava um pouco anterior ao rapaz. Ele para de andar.

"-O que você quer?"

Pergunta ele com a voz muito ríspida, sem olhar pra trás.

Depois volta a andar - eu não tenho tempo pra te aturar agora - mas sente uma mão segurando timidamente sua blusa.

"-Eu não entendo..."

Diz a vozinha fraca.

_"Eu também não entendo! Adoraria entender o que DIABOS está acontecendo aqui."._

Pensa o Uchiha, e no segundo seguinte sente algo recostando-se em suas costas. Depois percebe um braço delicado envolvendo-lhe pela cintura. (q nem nakele cap. q ele tah com o selo e ela abraça ele pelas costas p ele parar, na floresta. lembram? lembram? lembram:D)

O coração de Sakura estava acelerado.

E como ela estava encostada nas costas de Sasuke, ele pode sentir perfeitamente os batimentos acelerados da menina. E ao sentí-los, seu próprio coração também acelera. Ao sentí-la ali, recostada nele, aconchegada nele.

Sasuke sente algo úmido em suas costas.Ele segura o braço da garota, e vira-se de frente para ela, separando-se um pouco, vendo algumas lágrimas escorrendo daqueles olhos verdes e cansados. "_Ela está...chorando por mim?"_

O Uchiha estava sentindo algo doendo dentro de si ao ver aquelas lágrimas derramadas por sua culpa. Foi aí que entendeu...Ele podia estar confuso, mas a sua atitude provavelmente deveria estar deixando-na mais confusa ainda.

"-Qual...o problema...Sasuke-kun?"

Perguntou ela finalmente erguendo os olhos cheios de lágrimas para ele.

"-Voce nunca se importou comigo..."

_"Não é verdade"._

"-Voce nunca me suportou..."

_"Não é verdade.."_

"-Voce está me fazendo ter essas idéias agora...e eu acho que é só pra me iludir e brincar comigo! Diz a menina subindo o tom de voz e apertando os olhos -Eu sempre! Eu sempre fui sincera! Eu sempre"-

quando sente alguém segurando firmemente seus punhos, que estavam cerrados.

Ela abre os olhos confusa, e estes perdem-se nos olhos negros agora não tão inexpressivos, que a fitavam agora de uma distância bem mais curta.

"-Não é verdade. "

Diz ele baixinho. Eles começam a aproximar-se cada vez mais. Olho de olho, boca de boca. As bocas de ambos, que estavam entreabertas de surpresa. Os dois começavam-se a embriagar-se naquele contato. Aproximando-se...cada vez mais...em poucos segundos...

"-SAKURA-CHAAAAN! SASUKE NO BAKAAAA!!"

Uma voz vinha do outro lado da portinha que dava para o jardim. Sakura rapidamente empurrou Sasuke pelo peito, que ao mesmo deu um peuqena pula pra trás. Ambos mais vermelhos que a Hinata XD

Naruto apareceu no jardim, não dando tempo de ver a cena anterior. A única coisa que estranhava era...

"-Er..Sasuke...por que voce está me olhando...assim? O.O''"

"-Na-ru-to...O-que-quer?"

(hauahauhau se o sasuke tivesse chakra aih, ele estaria liberado no nível 2 do selo do orochimaru XD)

Sakura tinhas as duas mãos sobre o coração, ainda vermelha, e olhando para o nada incrédula.

"-Ahhh seu baka! Eu vim chamar vocês para irem lá dentro! Só faltam vocês! Tava todo mundo procurando...A gente vai fazer um jogo:D"

----gota-----

"-Um...jogo? Perguntou Sasuke lentamente. _- "Voce atrapalhou a gente para chamar-nos para a PORCARIA DE UM JOGO???"_

"-É! Um jogo:D - Sakura-chan, voce tá bem? õ.õ"

-...

"-SAKURA-CHAN!"

"-Han? Naruto?"

"-.-' Vamos logo, voces dois. Disse Naruto puxando os dois pelas mãos."

**(1) Algumas pessoas na comu do orkut n entenderam o "alguem mais etsha ouvindo anjos cantando?" eh pq eu fikei feliz deles terem sido interrompidos xD**

**AnNy's: haha suas reviews me fazem rir, garota xD Eu descrevi lah emcima o uniforme da escola, n tinha posto antes pq eu tava com medo q ficasse cansativo D agora à review: ahhhhh vc acabo revelando o casal da sua fic tbm T.T eh SakuxSai neh? T.T ahh eh o jeito, todo mundo ja sabe qual vai ser o da minha agora neh! hahahah mas eh o jeito xD aaa mais vc vai fikr feliz, ainda vao ter muuuuitos momentos SakuraxSai!!**

**ain ain...e akele brigadeiro hein? ainda to esperando! o.o**

**hehehe eh isso! espero q vc goste msm n gostando muito do casal :D**

**Uchiha Lara: Ahhh od esprezo eh otimo neh! É bom ver ele correndo atras dela um poukinho! Olha soh, a fic ja ta quase toda escrita, e eu ja escrevi essa festa ha seculos mas por coincidencia eu realmente pus o jogo d verdade ou desafio! pensei no jogo desde q tive a ideia da festa, o jogo soh vai ter no prox.cap e qnt ao beijo...haha isso vc vai ver :D**

**postei rapidim dessa vez neh xD eh q eu to agoniada p mostrar logo essa festa :D**

**bjao p vcs**

**ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Er...Naruto pertence ao tio Kishi...Mas se fosse meu seria bem mais ero o.o

**Legenda:**

**fala normal: **"O Sasuke é kawaai e eu amo ele!"

**pensamento: **_"O Sasuke é Kawaai e eu amo ele!"_

**comentários bakas: **(O Sasuke é Kawaai e eu amo ele!)

**Hum hum fungada pré-discurso pessoal, vou pedir desculpas antecipadas se o capítulo a seguir estiver com inclinações meio eros demais para a idade deles, eh q vcs sabem neh, eu tava escrevendo enquanto escutava sexyback do justin...aih uma coisa leva à outra neh :D E só p deixar bem claro: nesse ponto eles tem 16 anos! no começo da fic eles tinham 15, mas nesse cap. ambos jah fizeram 16. DEZESSEIS entenderam?? (considerem q no japão o sistema escola eh q nem no EUA onde existe nona série, e os alunos fazem 16 anos ao longo do 1o ano :D) boa leitura:D**

"-Um...jogo?" Perguntou Sasuke lentamente. - _"Voce atrapalhou a gente para chamar-nos para a PORCARIA DE UM JOGO???"_

"-É! Um jogo! D - Sakura-chan, voce tá bem? õ.õ"

"-..."

"-SAKURA-CHAN!"

"-Han? Naruto?"

"--' Vamos logo, voces dois. Disse Naruto puxando os dois pelas mãos."

"-Que coisa infantil, seu dobe, só você mesmo para ter uma idéia ridícla dessas."

Dizia Sasuke para Naruto quando chegaram à sala cheia de gente sentada num círculo

O olhar de Sakura pairou sobre Ino, que estava sentada ao lado do garoto ruivo, virada para o outro lado com uma cara de raiva e braços cruzados.

Este, também tinha um olhar assassino, voltado para o lado contrário.

gota em Sakura_: "Er..plano um falhou TT"_

flashback:

Ino aproximando-se de Gaara para cumprimentá-lo. Este, ao ver a garota vindo em direção a ele. Pousou seus olhos verdes e inexpressivos sobre ela.

"-Ahh..oi! Que legal que você veio também!"

Disse Ino rindo simpática.

"-Hum."

_"õ.õ nossa ele não ajuda..."_

"-Bem, parece que nós vamos fazer a equipe de trabalhos né..."

"-É."

Ele ainda olhava-a com a mesma inexpressividade.

"-Você não gosta muito de conversar, não é?"

"-Depende da conversa e da companhia."

"OO-Seu bruto! E eu achei que você podia ser uma pessoa legal!"

"-Você continua escandalosa..."

"-Ora seu!!"

"-Sai do meu caminho, eu quero passar."

"-Não me importa o que você quer! Eu achei que era legal, porque voce me deu um conselho, e agora se mostra um grosso!"

"-Não foi um conselho, foi uma crítica. Voce que é otimista demais."

"-oO SEU IDIOTA!"

flashback off

Depois viu Hinata sozinha num canto, com uma expressão triste e perdida.

_"Er..plano dois falhou TT.TT...sou um fracasso..."_

Antes que fosse verificar o plano 3, foi puxada para dentro da roda.

"-Verdade ou desafio...vocês tão falando sério, é?"

Perguntou Neji cético, que chegava com Tenten. A garota mostrou-lhe um sorriso doce.

"-Ahh, vamos, Neji!"

Disse ela puxando-no pelo braço, e deixando o Hyuuga sem ação. Ele não sabia porque mas sentiu que não podia dizer não para ela.

Sasuke sentou-se em uma poltrona com a cara mais mal-humorada que tinha.

"-Ei, TEME! Voce não vem não??"

"-Não, seu dobe. Não vou fazer uma coisa infantil assim!"

Foi quando ele viu, Sai que estava do outro lado da sala, entarar na roda, sentando-se ao lado de Sakura.

_"KUSO!"._

"-Sai!"

Sakura teve um susto ao ver o garoto sentando-se ao seu lado.

"-Que susto foi esse, feiosa, se viu no espelho?"

Disse ele com um risinho.

Sakura sentiu um alívio. "_Ufa...ainda bem que ele resolveu ignorar aquilo. Agora tudo o que nos resta é voltar ao normal .."_

"-E então, teme! Vai vir ou não?"

Perguntou Naruto impaciente. Sasuke era o único que tava de fora.

"-TÁ!"

O Uchiha foi em passos pesados, e sentou-se entre Hinata e Shikamaru.

Sakura agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter sentado longe dela...não ia aguentar de vergonha ficar a menos do que 3 metros de distancia dele.

Por um breve momento os olhares dos dois encontraram-se fazendo Sakura corar ainda mais. _"Se o Naruto não tivesse aparecido, será que o Sasuke-kun...não, não é possível...Ele sempre.."_

"-Ei, feiosa, acorda. É sua vez de girar a garrafa."

(É quase surreal que eles estejam jogando esse jogo com a idade que tem XD mas simplesmente ignorem ok? D)

"-Er..claro.."

A garota girou a garrafa vazia de champanhe sem muito interesse._ "Que jogo é esse mesmo?"._

"-Ino pergunta para o baka do Sai!"

Gritou Naruto animado.

"-Err...todo mundo percebeu isso, baka...É só olhar para a garrafa..."

disse Shikamaru com tom tedioso:

"-ò.ó"

_"Hum...enfim uma oportunidade para deixar essa festa interessante"._

"-Verdade ou desafio, Sai-kun?"

Perguntou Ino com um risinho malicioso.

"-Desafio."

"-Owww...o garoto é corajoso! Bem, como todo mundo já deve ter notado o pequeno clima entre o Sai e minha amiguinha testuda, mas ela é muito tapada...vou facilitar as coisas para vocês! Que tal se o Sai..."

Naruto sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa, e antes de Ino acabar de falar, gritou, quebrando o clima de suspense na roda:

"-Não, Ino, não pode! Será que voce não entende que a Sakura-chan já é do Sasuke baka!?"

O que deixou a situação estranha não foi o comentário baka de Naruto, mas sim o fato de que Sasuke e Sakura coraram drasdicamente olhando para o chão. Todos sabiam que normalmente, Sakura faria um risinho bobo, e Sakura diria algo como: baka, dobe, teme, usuratonkagi ou variantes...

O silêncio tenso prevaleceu durante um instante, até que Sakura sem aguentar, se levantou e saiu em passos rápido com a franja cobrindo o rosto.

Não foi só comentário, a Haruno estava muito confusa com a cena anterior à brincadeira. Não conseguia mais ficar encarando Sasuke. Queria parar e pensar. Sai ia levantar-se para ir atrás da garota quando foi cortado por uma voz gélida:

"-Nem pense nisso."

Todos ficaram surpresos quando o Uchiha levantou-se e foi atrás de Sakura.

todos: õÕ ao verem os dois distanciarem.

Naruto: "óò oq eu fiz???"

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

Sakura andava rápido à procura de qualquer lugar longe dos outros.

_"O que está acontecendo? O Sai é um idiota, mas ele...Mas o Sasuke-kun, quando ele chega perto de mim, eu...Por que ele ficou daquele jeito..ele realmente estava corado??" _

Escutou começar a toca uma nova música no som alto da casa de Ino. Sexyback de Justin Timberlake (n se se escreve msm assim TT)

A menina estava bem perto de chegar à uma parede quando uma mão firme segurou seu braço. Mal virou-se para constatar que aquele que a segurara era o dono dos olhos cor de ônix, quando sentiu-no empurrar-lhe para a parede, segurando em seus braços, ela de frente para ele agora.

Sakura bateu na parede com um pouco de impacto, mas o que realmente prendia sua atenção é que o Uchiha vinha junto. Olhos nos olhos. Negro no verde.

Sasuke não podia mais resistir. Ele sabia que se não perdesse Sakura para Sai, posteriormente a perderia para outro. E agora finalmente admitia para si mesmo que ela estava mexendo com a sua cabeça. Quando ela levantou-se da roda e saiu andando, tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça, é que ele queria ela. Precisava dela. E nem que todos estivessem na frente deles ele faria alguma coisa.

_"Dane-se a racionalidade Danem-se os outros!"_ Pensava. Por isso tudo o que conseguiu fazer ao ver a garota indo em direção àquela parede, foi encostá-la lá com um pouco de força, enfiou uma das mãos pelos cabelos dela, e a outra repousou no rosto da menina.

Sakura o olhava chocada. O movimento foi tão rápido, que nem tinha dado tempo para ela raciocinar. E agora via ele com o rosto bem junto do dela, naquela posição, como se esperasse uma confirmação de se poderia ou não seguir em frente. Sakura também não pensou muito quando viu sua mão agarrar a gola do rapaz e trazer seu corpo para o junto dela. Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e tomou os lábios entreabertos da Haruno.

Só aí percebeu que estava esperando por esse momento há um bom tempo. Tocou primeiro levemete os lábios ainda estáticos de surpresa de Sakura, e logo obteve uma resposta, quando a garota tocou o lábios dele. Sem mais delongas enfiou sua língua pela boca da menina, massageando a língua dela, que correspondeu ávidamente. O clima entre eles era intenso: Sasuke com uma mão agora segurava a nuca dela, e com a outra passeava de um modo rápido e desesperado pelos cabelos, costas, cintura e rosto da menina, como se quisesse desesperadamente sentir caa detalhe da garota.

Sakura pôs a sua mão que estava na gola do Uchiha agora sentindo as elevações de seu tórax, também de um modo sedento e levemente violento. Parecia ser um encontro de corpos que há muito tempo se esperavam. Eles separaram as bocas, agora Sakura inclinando o rosto para a direita e ele para a esquerda, continuando o beijo apaixonado. Sakura pôs uma da suas pernas, sutilmente entre as pernas do uchiha, enroscando-se na perna direita dele.

Ele trouxe-a para mais junto de si, colando os corpos e aprofundando o beijo, e tornando mais próximo o contato de pernas. Ele agora colocou cada uma das mãos em uma dos lados do quadril da menina. trazendo-no para junto de si. Eles podiam sentir a respiraçao ofegante um do outro, mas não coraram. O clima estava intenso demais. Ele começou a descer os beijos da boca à bochecha, ao pescoço, onde sua boca fixou residência durante um tempo (XD).

Sakura tinha os lábios entreabertos e os olhos apertados, sentindo todos os pelos arrepiarem-se com aquele contato. Ela deixou escapar um sutil gemido ao sentir os lábios do uchiha entrando em contato com uma parte do pescoço que em especial ela sentia cosquinhas. Isso a fez desejá-lo mais, os braços dela agora enlaçavam o pescoço do Uchiha, e ela pôs as mãos por dentro da blusa negra do garoto, explorando cada detalhe das costas dele, das eleveções de seus ossos, da baixa das costas. Sasuke ainda estava embriagado na baixa confortante do pescoço dela, e subiu um pouco dando uma pequena mordida na orelha dela e fazendo-na soltar outro discreto gemido, o que o fez ficar ainda mais suado do que já estava.

O aposento em que estavam da casa de Ino era uma pequena sala, meio longínqua do resto da casa. Sasuke, ao perceber que o clima só estava esquentando mais e mais, decidiu que era hora de parar. Ele, de modo algum queria parar de sentir a jovem Haruno perto de si, mas estava começando a ter medo dos rumos que aquela dança de corpos e línguas estava tomando. Delicadamente ele segurou novamente nos quadris da Haruno separando seu corpo do dela. Essa, deixou suas mãos delizarem de dentro da blusa dele para a nuca, e ombros, que ficou a segurar.

"-O que foi?"

Perguntou ela, sem fôlego.

"-É melhor a gente parar..."

Internamente, Sakura sabia que ele tinha razão, embora o que menos quisesse era separar-se do corpo de seu amor de infância agora. Então num tipo de despedida, aproximou-se, enroscando a sua cabeça levemente na baixa do pescoço de Sasuke, fazendo todos os pelos do garoto arrepiarem-se.

"-É mesmo.."

Disse ela voltando. Mal acabou de falar, e uma figura conhecida entrou na salinha.

"-Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, o Naru..."

OO

A cena que Hinata viu apesar de não ter sido das piores era bastante sugestiva.

Sakura ainda estava encostada na parede à uma curta distância de um certo Uchiha, que tinha a blusa completamente bagunçada assim como seus cabelos. O vestido de Sakura também estava meio amassado e seus cabelos também, e ambos olhavam com uma cara de pavor para ela.

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S

**Pessoal, mais uma vez brigada pelas reviews, e continuem mandando oó senão..sanão...eu xoro T.T **

**Lovenly: **Ahh que bom q c tah gostando :B talvez eu tenha demorado um poukinho p escrever esse mas eh q tava meio ocupada ' bem, isso n voltará a acontecer, espero q continue acompanhando, kissus :D

**Srta.Rin**: Ahh c n gosta do Sasuke T.T tudo bem, eu supero...hehe, poisé, axo q eles vão acabar juntos msm do jeito q minha kbça tá esses dias xD, mas err...não se preocupe, já escrevi os próximos capítulos e haverão muitos "momentos" entre Sai e Sakura. Nossa essa legião de fãs d Sai tá crescendo msm neh oO...mas, ah, n deixar ele sozinho? não se preocupe, n eh ousadia não! Pode deixar q vou acatar seu conselho! Eu ainda n faço idéia d quem coloco p acabar c ele..' mas juro q ponho alguém oó kissus :D

**Anny's:** oeee brigada :DD hahaha vc adora msm o Sai neh? pera q vc vai babar um pokinho mais nos prox. caps xD ahhh, vc eh má, eh uma pena q o Naruto interrompeu eles T.T Antes eu tbm axava Ino e Gaara estranho, mas vo fazer ficar uma coisa pelo menos meio real..Ah, Naruto e Hinata tbm são meio problemáticos (momento shikamaru) , vo fazer eles parecerem menos insosos ok? xD vc vai me fazer morrer d curiosidade p saber o casal da sua fic neh T.T Feliz ano novo tbm...continua acompanhando hem!

**Dark Angel of the Crows: **A eh mesmo, triangulos amorosos sao problematicos, mas graças a ideia da srta rin, eu vo fazer nosso personagem "sobrante" ficar com alguem xD sim, sim, eh o sai, todo mundo ja sabe msm ¬¬'...haha nao, nao eh twist nao, embora eu nem saiba oq eh isso ') eh verdade ou desafio ooV ahh brigada, eu sempre fico com medo d fazer errose o povo axar q eu sou analfabeta, ahha xD bem, eh isso ateh mais V

**Uchiha kaoru-chan:** Ahh akela cena foi inesquecivel neh??? beeem, brigada por axar o cap kawaai . haha sim, os 2 tavam super kawaais, ateh eu fikei indecisa sobre qm ser o par da sakura, ateh disse isso na comu do orkut, mas o pessoal torceu tanto por sasuxsaku q vai eles msm xD mas eu fiz momentos dos 2 casais, para q td mundo fike satisfeito :D bem, eh isso ' ja ne V


	8. Chapter 8

**sim, me matem u.u eu sei, demorei séculos, mas aqui está! e um mega cap! Aqueles fãs de nejixten não se preocupem, vai ter bem + desse casal q só isso+ algumas coisas vão andar meio lentas, ok? xD**

**volto em breve, kissus!**

A cena que Hinata viu apesar de não ter sido das piores era bastante sugestiva.

Sakura ainda estava encostada na parede à uma curta distância de um certo Uchiha, que tinha a blusa completamente bagunçada assim como seus cabelos.

O vestido de Sakura também estava meio amassado e seus cabelos também, e ambos olhavam com uma cara de pavor para ela.

-------1 minuto de silêncio para hinata-----------

Hinata já tinha ficado muito corada em sua vida, muito mesmo. Mas, agora naquela situação, a garota atingiu um novo tom de escarlate até agora desconhecido. Foram poucos os segundos nesse tom, até a pobre cair no chão desmaiada.

"-HINATA!!!!!"

Neji escutava os gritos do lado de dentro da casa. D

epois de um tempo, aquela sala tinha ficado um alvoroço e ele resolveu sair para o jardim.

_"Pessoas escandalosas"._

Sim, era o nome de sua prima que Naruto estava gritando desesperado, mas Neji não era bobo.

_"Duh...Hinata-sama é tão ingênua...O que ela acha que Sasuke e Sakura estavam fazendo demorando tanto tempo lá dentro...? E foi procurá-os a pedido de Naruto...aposto que ela viu alguma coisa que não gostou e desmaiou.."._

Hyuuga Neji era sempre assim.

O típico gênio arrogante, sentindo-se superior aos outros, "_pobres mortais comuns XD". _Sempre vendo defeitos, o lado ruim das coisas...

Foi quando enxergou ao longe, uma figura aproximando-se. A única pessoa em cuja presença ele não conseguia descarregar seu negativismo.

"-Er..Tenten? O que quer?"

**flashback on:**

alguns minutos antes...

Ino vinha ao encontro de Tenten meio irritada enquanto a morena estava absorta observando a figura desorientada com quem acabara de falar nos batentes da casa.

"-TENTEN! Ah que garoto idiota esse Gaara, eu fui tentar ser legal com ele, e.."

"-..."

"-Tenten?"

"-..."

"-TENTEN?"

"-AH! Ino, não me assuste assim!"

-"gota" "Menina o que voce tá olhando hein..ahh!"- Exclamou Ino, ao encontrar a figura que Tenten fitava.

"-Ele é tão estranho...õ.õ"

"-Ele não é estranho!" - exclama Tenten vermelha.

"-Por que voce não vai falar com ele, hein?"

"-Eu já fui..."

"-Quando digo falar, digo, agir, menina! Nossa, a vida é curta! Tome uma atitude, aja sem pensar uma vez na vida, você não vai se arrepender!"

"-Vo..você acha?"

"-Tenho certeza!"

Exclama Ino com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

**flashback off.**

"-Nada...Só estava andando por aqui."

Disse a menina, que comia um pedaço de bolo.

_"Nossa, como ela come tanto e tem o corpo tão..."._

"-Parece que sua prima já está melhor."

"-Err...que bom."

"-Você não se importa muito, não é?"

Disse a garota sentando-se no banquinho que balançava ao lado dele, que por ser muito alto deixava seus pés sem tocar o chão.

Ela balançava as pernas infantilmente, enquanto um risinho contagiante brincava em seus lábios. Seu coração estava batendo ligeiramente mais forte.

Neji não pode deixar de sorrir, observando como a rival era diferente longe da escola, ou pelo menos como ele a via dferente.

Não sabia se ver superior a ela.

Nem imaginava que na verdade o sorriso e o balançar de pernas eram consequencia de quão nervosa ela estava, devido à "missão" que se impôs agora, quando foi falar com ele.

"-O que foi, Neji?"

Perguntou ela, ao ver o sutil sorriso do rapaz.

"-Ah, nada..."

Disse ele olhando para o outro lado.

"-Me diga, Tenten...está gostando da escola?"

"-Ah, claro!"

"-Agora temos mais rivais, não é? Não somos mais só nós.." -disse ele, tentando dizer alguma coisa.

A garota o olhou séria.

"-Neji...eu nunca vi você como um rival."

Os olhos perolados do garoto arregalaram.

_"O que ela quer dizer? Será que ela acha que é superior à mim?"_

Tenten convivia o garoto há mais de um ano, e teve uma noção do tipo de pensamento baka que estava passando em sua cabeça.

Como se simplesmente lesse sua mente, a morena aproximou-se dele - _"é agora ou nunca!.." _sentiu todo seu nervosismo passar- e pôs seu dedo indicador na ponta do nariz dele, e disse como quem repreende uma criança teimosa:

"-Estou tentando dizer que gosto de você, baka."

Disse a menina dando um selinho nele.

Neji viu a menina aproximar-se como em câmera lenta. E quando ela encostou os lábios no dele, o garoto simplemente pegou em seus ombros e a afastou para trás.

"-O..o que acha que pensa que está fazendo, Tenten??"

Perguntou ele nervoso, ainda mais pelo fato de seu coração ter acelerado-se.

Não sabia porque a tinha afastado, de fato, no segundo posterior a fazer isso arrependeu-se, uando viu repentinamente os olhos da morena enxerem-se de lágrimas.

Neji ficou estático, ainda remoendo a cena. Tenten fizera isso mesmo? Ela...gostava dele?

Outras garotas gostavam de Neji, mas ele nunca tinha ficado assim, meio nervoso com alguém, como a garota o deixava.

Depois disso, Tenten desvencilhou-se das mãos do rapaz, afastando-se mais ainda rapidamente. Olhou para baixo, constrangida. As água começou a escorrer de seus olhos.

Depois simplesmente, levantou e saiu andando em passos largos.

"-EI Ten..ten..-"

Parou. Não adianta chamar, ela não olharia na sua cara.

_"Mas afinal, o que diabos ela tem na cabeça??"._

-----------

nota pessoal: o neji eh um idiota e deveria morrer dolorosamente após 3 meses preso no genjutsu do magenkyou sharingan------

Alguns minutos antes:

"-Caramba, cadê a Hinata-chan?! Ela foi procurar aqueles dois há um tempo e não voltou!"

Perguntava Naruto, ansioso. As pessoas começavam a disperssar-se pela sala, em grupinhos de conversa e etc.

"-Eu avisei, brigas de marido e mulher são muito proble..."

"-Cala a boca, Shikamaru, tô sem a mínima paciência pra seus resmungos agora o.ó"

"-Caramba Ino, que bicho te mordeu?"

Perguntava Temari que aproximava-se sem muita simpatia também.

"-Que bicho? O seu irmão!!"

"-Ahh o que ele fez agora? ''

"-HINATA-CHAN!!!"

Naruto acaba de encontrar a menina desmaiada no chão, e em sua frente uma Sakura e um Sasuke completamente desconcertados.

Daqui a pouco foram chegando Ino, Shikamaru, Temari e mais algumas poucas pessoas, que fizeram um amontoado ao redor da menina. Naruto balançava ela peos ombros:

"-Hinata-chan! Acorde! Reaja! Não morra! TT"

gota geral...

A menina foi abrindo os olhos, e a imagem que foi formando-se ainda borrada era a de um garoto loiro que gritava seu nome.

"-NARUTO!" -

Temari deu um pedala nele.

Não grita! Não tá vendo que a menina tá atordoada. - ela empurra ele pra longe , e se agacha ao lado da menina.

"-Ei, Hinata, o que houve hein?"

Hinata focaliza Sakura meio distante, com um olhar de cachorrinho praticamente implorando para a menina ficar quieta.

"-Err, eu...eu...vi um rato TT"

gota geral---

"-UM RATO??? AQUI???"

Ino gritou escandalosa, quando ouviu uma voz quase inaudível de um canto meio distante:

"-Além de escadalosa, ainda é suja..."

Ino não se aguentou e vôou para cima de Gaara.

Algumas atenções foram voltadas para eles, para o alívio de Sakura. A menina olhou ao redor, e não achou Sasuke.

Estava olhando para trás, e quando seu olhar focalizou a frente, viu bem na sua cara um rosto conhecido.

O menino de cabeleira loira estava com aquele típico biquinho desconfiado, e olhinhos apertados fitando bem a expressão de Sakura.

"-Err..O que foi, Naruto?"

Perguntou a garota com uma gota.

"-Sakura-chan...tava fazendo o que aqui com o Sasuke baka hein? E porque saiu de repente de lá?"

"-Ahh...Naruto, bem...é que..."

A garota começou corar. Naruto percebeu. _"A Sakura-chan está corando! Será que..."_

"-Já sei! A Sakura-chan teve que ir correndo ao banheiro porque comeu alguma coisa estragada, e o Sasuke foi ver o que tinha acontecido né!"

Disse o garoto como se tovesse acabado de descobrir a cura do câncer.

gota em Sakura...por um momento ela realmente achou que ele tivesse se tocado.

"-É, Naruto. Foi isso mesmo." -

Disse a menina com um olhar gélido.

Naruto começou a falar sobre como "era realmente horrível quando se comia alimentos estragados, e ficava sempre indo ao banheiro..." e outra coisas cheias de cavalheirismo.

"_Ainda bem que a Hinata-chan não está ouvindo essa conversa uú"_

pensava Sakura enquanto se afastava, com intenção de ir para a casa, cansada.

Olhou mais uma vez ao redor. _"Mas e onde será que está...O Sasuke-kun"..._

Sakura respirou fundo para entrar na sala. Era muito cedo, pois ela tinha passado a noite praticamente em claro pensando no que acontecera na festa, só com leve cochilos de meia hora.

Resultado: Uma Sakura de olheiras e aparência abatida, mas linda do mesmo jeito. Entrou na sala bocejando.

_"Graças a Deus._.."

Não tinha chegado ninguém ainda. Foi quando decidiu dar uma olhada no conteúdo da prova do dia. "_Droga..fiquei pensando em bestera ontem...nem me lembrei disso.."._

_"Logarítimo de 72 na base..." _

Ela lia, mas seus olhos se perdiam naquele mar de letras e números, só que ecoava em sua mente eram aquelas imagens da intensa noite anterior.

_"Afinal, por que ele fez isso...Hum...provavelmente foi coisa do momento, é melhor eu não me iludir..."_

Pensou Sakura sacodindo a cabeça e voltando a se concentrar nos números...O que não durou muito tempo, pois logo a porta da sala se abriu.

Por um momento pensou ter visto aquele que fez todos os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiarem-se na noite anterior, mas depois, sua mente parou de pregar-lhe peças e com um certo alívio, viu que era outra a figura que entrava na sala.

"-Sai.."

"-Veio abrir a escola, feiosa?"

Disse o garoto de sorriso falso, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"-Sai, será que dá pra você parar de fingir o sorriso pelo menos pra mim?"

Ele o olhou sério durante um instante, e depois respondeu:

"-Claro, feiosa. Mas enfim, por que tá aqui à essa hora? "

"-Er..essa noite eu meio que não durmi...e você?"

"-Ah, eu sempre chego a essa hora."

"-Sério, por que?"

Perguntou a garota levemente curiosa.

"-Porque dá pra desenhar sossegado no jardim. É bem bonito cedo assim."

Disse ele com um sorriso verdadeiro, que Sakura não pôde evitar corresponder;

Ao mesmo tempo que agradecia mentalmente por ele não ter comentado nada sobre a festa do dia anterior.

"-Ontem você saiu cedo da casa da Ino...Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

gota interna...

"-Er...não...Disse a garota de lado meio corada."

"-Ainda não entendi porque aquela Hinata desmaiou...E aquela bruxinha mal-humorada que anda com você também sumiu..."

Sakura começou a ficar mais nervosa com o assunto.

"-Err..bem, eu também não sei. Não o vi direito...Err..Sai, você não ia desenhar no jardim? "

Disse Sakura sem se importar muito se estava sendo indelicada.

"-ó.ò..É..eu ia mas não vou deixar você sozinha aqui, né...feiosa?"

"-É ..."_Tudo o que me faltava TT"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"-NARUT...Naruto?"

Iruka já ia começar a chamar o loiro estabanado, que provavelmente estaria atrasado para a escola, mas quando entrou no quarto do garoto, tudo o que viu foi uma cama bagunçada com alguns livros abertos sobre ela.

"-Li..livros??? O-O "

perguntou-se Iruka com terror.

Isso era definitvamente incomum! Depois de dar mais uma vasculhada na casa, verificou que o atutelado já tinha ido para a escola.

_"O que diabos está acontecendo? Mesmo depois da festa, ele estudou para a prova??! Será que Naruto finalmente tomou jeito?"._

"-Droga, droga, tenho que correr! Não posso chegar atrasado de novo!"

Falava Naruto consigo mesmo, enquanto ia correndo para a escola com a torrada na boca. As fórmulas matemáticas ainda latejavam em sua cabeça. "_Não posso decepcionar o iruka-sensei!"_

Sasuke fitava o teto absorto em pensamentos. Ainda estava deitado na sua cama, olhando para o nada...Faltavam só uns 15 minutos para começar a aula, mas ele nem se importara muito.

**--flashback:.**

Na noite anterior:

Sasuke chegava em casa com a cabeça a mil. Ele fizera aquilo, porque quis. Beijou Sakura porque quis. Não se arrependia nem um pouquinho.

Só saíra correndo da festa, porque até o mais baka (é, ao falar o mais baka, ele estava pensando em naruto mesmo) perceberia que havia acontecido alguma coisa entre ele e Sakura, com o estado das roupas, da cara e dos nervos dele.

Entrava em casa com um certo risinho nostálgico na cara quando focalizou o calendário.

_"Dia 15 de março..."_

Nesse momento toda a sua euforia passou. _"Estava tão absorto em levianidades que nem reparei que dia era hoje..."_

Ele tirou os sapatos, e foi até o porão da casa, onde havia velas apagadas, algumas fotos de dois rostos conhecidos e numa parte central o símbolo de sua família Uchiha.

Ele acendeu algumas velas, com a cabeça meio baixa entristecido.

Era o aniversário de morte de seus pais...faziam exatamente 2 anos desde o homicídio de sua família, e desaparecimento de seu irmão.

Quando levantou a cabeça de novo tinha outro olhar:

_"Tenho que levar adiante o legado da minha família. Tenho que cumprir o objetivo que eles não puderam...Não, não tenho tempo para distrações agora"._

Pensava o Uchiha subindo as escadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Será que ele também não vem hoje..."_

Perguntava-se Sakura enquanto comentava alguma coisa com Sai, quando Kakashi entrou na sala com sua costumeira cara suuuuper animada (XD).

"-Alunos.."

Ele foi interrompido pela entrada de 2 alunos. Uma Tenten que sentou-se bem longe de onde costumava sentar(que era perto de Neji), e um Sasuke, com uma cara não muito miss simpatia, que passou direto sem falar com Naruto nem Sakura, e sentou-se atrás da garota como sempre.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio quando ele passou por ela, mesmo que parecesse que ele nem tinha notado sua presença (pareceeeesse), e por conta disso não pôde notar um riso malicioso da parte de Sai.

Só aí que Sakura se lembrou de dar uma olhada nas consequências de suas operações cupidos:

Neji tinha uma cara de conflito interno, enquanto Tenten bem longe dele, o fuzilava com o olhar.

Ino esmungava alguma coisa para Gaara que fingia não a estar ouvindo.

"_Parabéns Sakura..." _Parabenizou-se mentalmente com ironia, mas quando olhou mais atentamente até pôde perceber uma coisa que a deixou feliz: Naruto conversava animadamente com Hinata, que somente concordava com a cabeça, com um sorriso bobo.

_"Pelo menos isso..."_

"-Sim, como eu dizia...alunos, preparem seu material, teremos o teste agora."

"-O quê, agora??"

Perguntaram alguns alunos alvoroçados.

"-Achei que era só na última aula!" - protestou um Temari, do fundão.

"-Ahh vocês são muito cansativos. Agora, depois...quem estudou vai se dar bem do mesmo jeito, quem não estudou, vai levar vermelha do mesmo jeito.."

"-MAS..."

"-Ei, será que dá pra você parar de reclamar? Que garota problemática..."

Temari fuzilou aquele folgado com o olhar.

(caraca, qm eh o shikamaru pra falar q alguem reclama demais? XD)

Antes que eles começasse a discutir, kakashi pediu silêncio novamente.

Enquanto isso, Sakura pensava apavorada: _"Droga! Eu não sei de nada, pensava em estudar no intervalo, o que eu vou fazer??"_

Podia até parecer preocupação exagerada a de Sakura, mas não era. Se um aluno foi aprovado naquela escola, tinha que que fazer jus ao crédito que lhe foi dado. E os pais da jovem haruno estavam tão felizes por ela, que o que a menina menos queria era desapontá-los com uma nota baixa.

As provas foram entregues.  
Sasuke passou os olhos rapidamente sobre as questões.

_"É..acho que dá pra fazer..._"

Ele também não estava lá muito dedicado à álgebra naqueles dias, mas felizmente no dia anterior dera uma olhada no conteúdo. Ele era o tipo de aluno que não precisava estudar muito para se sair bem.

_"Essa eu sei! Não acredito, essa eu também sei!"  
_

Pensava Naruto vitorioso, enquanto lia as difíceis questões de números, parece que no fim das contas, esforço compensa.

**------minutos passando-----  
**  
A jovem Haruno tinha o rosto enterrado nas mãos, aflita.

_"Meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer? Eu não faço a mínim.."  
_

"-Pronto, agora deu o tempo " - Disse o professor, consultando seu relógio- "Vou recolher as provas."

Depois de as provas recolhidas, Kakashi trouxe o banquinho de trás da mesa, para a frente da sala, e sentou-se de qulaquer jeito, falando com seu ar jovial:

"-Pessoal, é seguinte...Eu não falei antes para não preocupar vocês, mas como vocês sabem, vem chegando aí a Olimpíada nacional de ciências exatas. É uma das maiores olimpíadas do país, e os bem classificados passam a ter seus nomes visados pelas grandes empresas que estão em busca de novos talentos...Bem, por a Konoha-sempai ter toda essa fama, sempre são destinadas à nossa escola, 40 vagas para alunos que quiserem se inscrever. À nossa sala exatamente ficaram reservados 10 lugares. Como tem muita gente, nós resolvemos fazer um teste para ver quem teria essa oportunidade..."

"-E quando ser esse teste?" - Perguntou um ninguém, lá do fundão.

"-Oras, vocês acabaram de o fazer '"

Sakura estacou.

"-E..esse teste?"

"-Sim, os 10 melhores resultados obtidos vão corresponder aos alunos que vão viajar à Tóquio com a escola para prestar o exame da Olimpíada."

Naruto deu um sorriso amargurado. "_Espero que a Sakura-chan e o Sasuke consigam_" pensou ele com uma vontade verdadeira de que os amigos passassem. Ele nem cogitava que pudesse passar.

"-E por que isso interessaria alguém?"

As atenções voltaram-se para o Uchiha, que pergunatava com seu habitual tom de desdém.

"-Por que alguém iria querer fazer essa tal de Olimpíada pra ter seu nome reconhecido ou seja lá o que for...?"

"-Ora, Sasuke..Como pra que? Os alunos que passarem nessa Olimpíada serão os novos interesses econômicos das maiores empresas do país, o que oferece obviamente um futuro com oportunidades já garantidas, e além disso...você mais do que ninguém deve saber a importância que pode ter, o fato de ser ser reconhecido seu nome...ou até seu **sobrenome.**"

É, Sasuke sabia mais do que ninguém.

Afinal ele era Sasuke _Uchiha. _

Algo se acendeu dentro dele: Queria passar agora! Queria que o sobrenome Uchiha voltasse a ser visto com admiração.

Não por ele, e sim pela família morta. Faria o que fosse para ver aquele sobrenome se sobressair novamente. Tinha um título a honrar.

"-É isso, pessoal. Então amanhã estarei divulgando os resultados."

Na hora do intervalo, Sakura estava sem muita vontade de falar com ninguém.

Estava num canto afastado do jardim, encostada em uma das grandes árvores, com um semblante um pouco abatido.

Nunca havia ido tão mal em uma prova, nem sequer estava lembrando do fato de que aquele que tomara o lugar na sua mente que normalmente pertenceria aos estudos nem havia falando com ela e tinha ignorado completamente sua existência naquele dia.

"-Sakura."

Voltou o rosto sem muito ânimo, para o lado, e viu aquela figura em pé, encostada na árvore (sakura tava sentada).

"-Sasuke-kun..."

"-O Naruto disse que você não foi muito bem na prova. "

"-Er...não fui mesmo."

"-É uma pena". - disse ele sem um pingo de emoção- "Eu queria que você passasse, afinal, é minha _amiga_, nee?"

O rapaz frizou bem a palavra.

É, parece que esse foi o modo mais sutil que o panaca...ou melhor, que o Sasuke achou para dizer para Sakura que aquilo havia sido um erro, era melhor esquecer e blá blá blá...Parece que ela entendeu:

Sakura deu um riso incrédulo:

"-É." _"Eu não acredito que ele viu que eu tô assim e ainda veio jogar mais uma bomba...eu deveria ter imaginado."_

Atrapalhando a cena nada constrangedora, surgiu dos arbustos ( dos arbustos??õ.Õ) aquele ser conhecido de rosto tão inexpressivo quanto o do Uchiha.

"-Vamos, Sakura?"

Ela olhou confusa. "_Ir pra onde? O que diabos Sai tem na cabeça agora?"_

O rapaz chegou perto da Haruno e tomou o braço dela, entre o seu direito:

"-Vamos, você tinha dito que ia comigo, nee?"

Ela olhava confusa. Já ia perguntar: "_De que diabos voce tá falando, Sai??", _mas a cara de surpresa de Sasuke ao ver a cena foi tão satisfatória que ela somente respondeu:

"-Claro, Sai. Ja ne, Sasuke-kun..."

O Uchiha ficou lá com cara de tacho, pensando: "_Como é?? Ontem mesmo eu e ela...argh e agora isso?...Ah, não importa, é melhor assim mesmo"..._

"-Oe, oe! O que você está fazendo, Sai??"

"-Rápido, venha comigo!"

Disse ele ainda puxando a menina pelo braço, enquanto ainda olhava com um sorriso malicioso para o outro que tinha na cara uma expressão de "han"?? (qm olhava era sai, e n sakura).

Em passos rápidos, logo eles chegaram numa porção aos fundos da escola, longe do jardim, onde havia algo como uma pequena casa. (sim, a escola era quase um campus XD).

Ele sentou-se, finalmente largando o braço de Sakura que também sentou-se sem fôlego.

"-Sai!! Você pirou? Ei...que lugar é esse?"

"-Andei fuçando as partes da escola, no intevalo, já que não tem ningué..- ele atrapalhou-se e tentou remendar a frase- já que não tenho nada para fazer. Aqui costumava ser o laboratorio de ciências, mas quando foi construído o outro, abandonaram esse."

Disse ele referindo-se à casinha à frente deles.

"-Ah...Mas ei! Por que diabos você me tirou de lá correndo."

Sai deu um suspiro cansado.

"-Sakura...eu sei o que aconteceu ontem na festa."

Sakura: O.O''

Sai: "gota" "Err...não precisa ficar assim...sorriu ele, amigavelmente."

"-Mas, co..como...?"

"-Bem, eu também estava procurando vocês, assim como os outros, mas err..parece que eu achei ' Tentei impedir os outros de irem atrás de vocês com algumas mentirinhas...Mas a Hinata já tinha ido atrás de vocês..."

Sakura teria corado mais ainda, mas um pensamento a acometeu:

-Mas...por que você fez isso? Digo...você odeia o Sasuke-kun e também não gosta de mim..."

"-Baka."

Disse o garoto abrindo um sorriso sincero.

Sakura não entendeu porque mas corou instantaneamente com aquele sorriso. Sacodiu a cabeça e perguntou a última coisa que ainda latejava em sua cabeça.

"-Mas, afinal...por que você me trouxe correndo pra cá?"

"-Er..-dessa vez foi Sai que corou um pouco- Eu estava indo falar com você, vi que você estava só, aí...chegou a bruxinha pra falar com você. Desculpa, mas eu ouvi, foi inevitável...Eu..eu vi como ele lhe tratou, e sei lá..Não gostei de como ele...bem, pensei que seria bom ter um pouco ele de ciúmes...Pra ver se aprende a dar valor ao que tem."

Sakura estava estática. Os olhos arregalaram-se. "_E desde quando ele se preocupa comigo". _E

la não conseguiu controlar os impulsos de passar os pensamentos para palavras:

"-Por que você se preocupa assim comigo?"

Os dois corações batiam forte. Sai pela primeira vez parecia nervoso aos olhos de Sakura. Quando ele abriu a (sexy e perfeita) boca pra falar, foi interompido por uma voz:

"-SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!"

Ambos tiveram um susto.

"-Naruto..."

"-O que você quer bichinha loira? Perguntou Sai impassível. (o que na verdade sugnificava raiva, por ter sido interropido)."

Sakura estacou. Percebia agora que com Naruto, estava também, um pouco para trás uma certa...

"-Bruxinha mal-humorada...Você também? Vinheram fazer pequenique?"

"-Não. Estamos procurando vocês."

Disse Sasuke, olhando diretamente para Sai, e fingindo que Sakura não estava lá.

A menina não pôde deixar de perceber, e olhou constrangida pra baixo.

Sasuke tentou ignorar tal detalhe.

"-Pronto, acharam. O que querem?"

Perguntou Sai, sem muita simpatia.

"-Ano sa, ano sa! O que vocês estavam fazendo aí nos fundos da escola hem???"

Sai já ia dizer "conversando, bichinha enrustida", mas Sakura interrompeu gelidamente:

"-O que estávamos ou não fazendo não é da conta de vocês."

Disse ela olhando diretamente para Naruto, simplesmente para não olhar para Sasuke.

Sai não pôde deixar de se assustar, apesar de entender o motivo pela qual ela falou isso. Sasuke estreitou os olhos, olhando para o lado.

_"Ótimo, ela é meio rápida nee? Não me importa...melhor assim..." _Pensou o Uchiha tentando enganar-se.

Naruto ainda estava paralisado pela resposta de Sakura, e pelo olhar gélido dela, sem imaginar que na verdade ela gostaria de estar dando esse olhar mortal para Sasuke.

Na cabeça do loiro, Sakura jamais poderia ficar com "um idiota daqueles", a única pessoa que seria merecedora da Haruno era o Uchiha ao seu lado.

Enquanto o loiro gritava coisas incompreenssíveis, Sasuke falou calmamente:

"-Temos que combinar o trabalho de física."

Finalmente tomara coragem e dirigira o olhara para a jovem presente. Essa retribiui o olhar inexpressivo:

"-Ah."

"-Então, temos que fazer amanhã, e estava pensando que podia se..."

"-Podia ser na minha casa." - disse Sai, o cortando.

"-Tanto faz."

Diz Sasuke, virando-se e saindo rapidamente. Não queria ficar nem mais um segundo lá.

Naruto vai atrás dele, ainda virando-se ocasionalmente, olhando Sakura com medo, e Sai com ódio.

"-E por que fez isso?"

Disse Sai, quando os outros dois se afastaram.

"-Por um momento, eu quis que ele..ah, quer saber, esquece? Não vou ficar me desgastando por causa de algo que não deu certo."

Disse a menina levantando-se.

O rapaz à sua frente surpreendeu-se quando ela lhe estendeu a mão.

"-Obrigado,Sai. Por tentar me ajudar...não imaginei que você realmente pudesse se tornar meu amigo".

O garoto sorriu sinceramente. Só alguém muito observador perceberia um traço de amargura nesse sorriso. A verdade (q ngmmmmm sabe XD) é que ele queria que a menina o visse de um modo..diferente.

As outras aulas foram chatas e o clima foi pesado entre os 4...O que só melhorou quando Sakura puxou Naruto agressivamente por cima da cadeira e explicou que nada havia acontecido com Sai, só falou aquilo para irritar Sasuke. (É claro que ela não contou mais nada fora isso).

Pra esclarecer...não, a Sakura não estava com dor de cotovelo.

Ok...talvez um pouco. Mas era impossível não ficar, considerando que aquele que ela sempre amou, e sabia disso, começa a demonstrar de um modo estranho que gosta dela, um belo dia, eles ficam juntos e depois a trata com frieza...(pow, n dava p ela fikr alegre e saltitante neah oó).

"-Ahhn...problemático..."

Remungava o tal do Shikamaru, que ela conhecera na festa, enquanto dormia jogado na cadeira.

A menina fitou o colega de classe que dormia enquanto dizia entre essa palvra, outras coisas incompreenssíveis, e não pôde deixar de concordar mentalmente. _"É...é problemático mesmo.."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Geeente eu n posso deixar d agradecer pelas reviews, foram mtas por esse capitulo, adorei! Só p vcs saberem essa historia tah MTO grande, pq tipo...eu escrevi bem MAIS dela só q tô postando aki aos poucos e nem tenho previsão de terminá-la nem tão cedo! Sim...às reviews!**

**0Dany0: **Hihihi feliz ano novo mega atrasado p vc tbm! q bom q vc gosto do romance, n se preocupe ainda vai ter mais, maaaais, e sim vai ter mais partes eros, partes eros rulez \o\ hahahah n.n continua acompanhando vio! Bjs!

**Mari-sakura-chan: **Mariiiii n.n menina n tem pro vc n ter comentado nos ultimos 2, vc omenta em todos, tem paciencia d ler todos primero q todo mundo, comentar na comu e aki, t adoooooorooooooooooo menina! hahaha o aviao...sim tah jah xegando nessa parte, rulez xD e jah escrevi um montao q vc ainda n vio, entao veeee se xega logo d viagem doida!

**Uchiha Lara: **Hahahah eu tambem amo os amassos! Nossa soh d pensar um Sasuke disposto a dar um amasso...nussa eh minha impressao ou tah meio quente aki?? xDD siiim, calma calma n tenha pena do sai ainda, ele e sakura ainda vao ter mtos "Momentos"...e raças a mto pedidos, resolvi n deixar ele sozinho...n tenho ideia d qm vai ser o par dele, mas garanto q n fica sozinho! Kissus!

**Lovenly: **Nussa tremendo? q massaaaaa!! aaa nesse eu n tinha demorado, mas nesse aki eu demorei! Gomem ne!! Mas eh ki tenho estado ocupada escrevendo..essa fic msm xD eh q ela jah tah lah na frente, jah tem mais d 70 pags no meu pc, xD eh q vou editanto ela aos poucos p postar sabe? continua vendo viu! bjoooos!

**Anny Cahh: **"pego a 12, e carrego" vc eh mahhh!! eu quase q morro lendo o novo cap da sua fic, falando nisso jaja vo la comentar! vc aaama o sai, percebi ¬¬ quero MUITO saber o casal da sua fic, to jah morrendo com isso T.T mas enfim, haha vc gostou do amasso? eu tbm . eu keria ser a sakura ali, eu dava tdo p ser ela T-T axo q definitivamente vou escrever mais cenas d amasso, hahaha! ateh o prox. cap! xauuuuu!

**sakusasuke: **q booooom! e aki chega o prox.cap! hehehe meio demorado mais xego xD contina acompanhando, bye bye!

**Sakiy Skuld: **hihi eu sou má xD mas cá está a continuação! como ja disse 1.000 vezes...os pega rulez \o\ (pessoas me axando perva) hahaha mas sempre vem os problemas neh xD e cah estao eles! hehe, ateh prox cap n.n

**Nanah-chan: **voltaaaaaste! naaao, d jeito nenhum esse eh o nejixten! esse eh um dosmeus casais preferidos por isso quero desenvolve-los bem direitinho! nesse cap as coisas n sairam mto bem entre eles, mas n se preocupe tenho altos planos, eles vao ser o casal no 2 da fic! aguarde e verá xD

ja ne!

**p.s desculpem pelas minhas respostas às reviews serem tao grandes xD eh q eu ADORO reviews xDDDDD**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Triiiiim triiiim**_

_"Telefone chato..."_

Pensava Sakura enquanto acordava de seu preguiçoso sono. Meio coberta no lençol bagunçado, a menina tinha os lindos cabelos desajeitados, e uma carinha de gatinho com sono, o que certa forma a deixava ainda mais kawaai. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, estendeu o braço, que passou a tatear o criado mudo colado à cama, até achar um telefone sem fio que rapidemente levou ao ouvido.

"-Oe..."

Disse a menina ainda com a voz de sono. A voz que a respondeu parecia um pouco hesitante:

"-Er..Sakura?"

De uma hora pra outra a menina abriu os olhos, sentando-se na cama surpresa.

"-Sai-kun?"

Ela estava tão atordoada por ter acabado de acordar que não pôde desobedecer seu impulso de atribuir-lhe esse sufixo. O garoto ficou meio surpreso ao reconhecer a mudança no tratamento.

"-Sakura...er..você não veio aqui em casa fazer o trabalho ontem à tarde, e..."

_"Droga, é mesmo!"._

"-Desculpa, Sai-kun! É que meus pais viajaram e eu fui com eles até o aeroporto..."

"-Ah, tudo bem, não estou recalamando baka É que...eu fiquei preocupado..."

"-..."

"-Bem, mas esqueça, eu deixei a sua parte do trabalho para a duplinha dinâmica te entregar, pensei que or hoje ser sábado, você os veria, sairia com eles ou coisa assim. Mas, er..sabe, é que eu.."

"-Sai? "

"-Oe, tô aqui...Ah, é porque eu tô sem nada pra fazer e queria saber se posso passar na sua casa pra gente conversar."

Disse ele rápido. Sakura esboçou um sorriso.

"-Claro, Sai-kun! É uma ótima idéia "

"-Certo, Sakura...apareço já aí..."

"-Combinado."

"-Ja."

"-Ja ne!"

Ambos desligaram o telefone e a Haruno colocou o aparelho emcima do criado mudo, ainda surpresa, depois abraçou os joelhos encostando-se nas costas da cama. Não sabia bem o que estava sentindo, mas naquele momento a imagem de Sasuke Uchiha veio à sua cabeça. Sacodiu-a tentando livrar-se da imagem, e com um estalo pulou da cama correndo para o banheiro:

_"Poxa, é mesmo, já já o Sai chega!"._

Sai ainda fitava o telefone com o coração pulsando forte. Por que estava agindo assim? A verdade é que todos os dias eram muito solitários na sua casa.

Não tinha pais, nem ninguém. Era tão reconfortante aquela sensação de "ter alguém pra visitar", e ao mesmo tempo era tão agradável aquela alegria que explodia em seu peito.

Ele passou a mão sobre um caderno que estava emcima da mesa, trazendo-no para si. Abriu-no, e passou as folhas lentamente, vendo os vários desenhos: A nuca de uma garota, o olho, o rosto, a garota comendo, sorrindo, com cara zangada, corada, sua mão...todos inspirados na mesma jovem: Sakura Haruno.

O som insuportável da campainha fez Sakura pular por cima dos sofás, correndo até alcançar a porta. Antes de abrir, olhou para a casa com uma gota...estava uma bagunça. Esse era o lado ruim de quando seus pais viajavam. Ela abriu a porta com um sorriso.

Aquela visão da menina abrindo a porta fez Sai ficar hipnotizado.

Ela usava um vestidinho solto, até um pouco acima do joelho, branco com flores, uma sandalhinha simples, no cabelo curto uma faixa rosa, e aquele lindo sorriso estampado na face corada.

Sai estava vestido com simplicidade: Uma camiseta azul escura, e um jeans.

"-Ohayo, Sai-kun "

O garoto devolveu o cumprimento, entrando na casa hesitante.

"-Tem certeza de que não estou lhe atrapalhando, Sakura?"

"-Sim, sim! Os fins de semana ficam muito chatos quando meus pais não estão aqui para me pertubar."

Disse ela sorrindo. É...eles realmente tinham tornado-se amigos.

"-Então, o que tem em mente?"

"-Não sei bem ' achei que podíamos dar uma volta por aí.."-

disse o rapaz com um sorriso verdadeiro.

"-Claro, mas antes o que acha de um chá?"

"-Boa idéia."

Alguns minutos depois, Sakura volta trazendo duas xícaras de chá. Os dois conversavam, Sakura um pouco mais animadamente.

Tão animadamente que deixa o chá - já não tão quente- derramar-se sobre o colo de seu vestido, caindo sobre o decote.

"-Itaii!"

Diz a menina sentindo queimar.

"-Kuso! Espera, vou pegar um pano, Sakura!" -

diz Sai, indo correndo até a cozinha.

Enquanto abana o decote, Sakura pensa escutar uma voz por detrás da porta.

"_Deve ser só impressão, mas.." _Pensa ela indo em direção à porta. Abre-na dando de cara com uma figura que parecia discutir consigo mesmo, com uns papéis numa mão, e a outra gesticulando, comos e estivesse expondo argumentos para sim mesmo.

Sakura: o.Õ

Sasuke olha surpreso:

"-Sakura?"

Rapidamente, a menina controlou-se para não pular emcima dele:

"-Sim, essa é a porta da minha casa, não é?"

Responde ela gelidamente.

Sasuke ia falar, mas essa intenção é interompida quando inevitavelmente seus olhos repousam sobre o decote completamente transparente do vestido branco molhado da menina. Dava para ver seu sutiã com perfeição.

Sakura perceber o efeito toalhinha e diz:

"-O que você quer..Sasuke-kun?"

O rapaz não deixa de ficar surpreso pelo tratamento da menina, mas responde na mesma moeda:

"-Fiquei emcubido de trazer-lhe a sua parte do trabalho...já que você não foi faze-lo ontem..."

"-Olha, eu..."

Sakura foi interrompida pela figura que chegava correndo por trás com um pano na mão:

"-Sakura, eu só.."

A fala dele foi interrompida ao ver o Uchiha na porta, de frente para Sakura que estava na frente da porta aberta, do lado de fora. Sai sai (Sai sai XD) da casa, passando pela porta e ficando na frente de Sakura, de costas para ela, de frente para o Uchiha.

Os dois se encaram por um momento.

"-O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

Perguntam os 2 juntos.

Sakura olhou de um para o outro, agoniada, mas depois, sacodiu a cabeça, acalmou-se e ficou séria.

"-Pronto, Sasuke."

Disse ela tomando os papéis da mão do rapaz.

"-O que o Sai está fazendo aqui não é de seu interesse."

Ambos os rapazes ficaram surpresos. Sasuke normalmente iria virar-se e sair bufando, mas estava começando a não entender a situação. Simplesmente puxou Sakura pelo pulso de forma meio rude, e foi com ela até um ponto meio distante fora da casa.

"-Ei, será que dá pra me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

"-Como assim? Se você quer saber o que o Sai..."

"-Não isso! Por que está me tratando assim?!"

Sakura olhou incrédula:

"-O que você acha?"

Perguntou ela olhando-o como se estivesse esperando ele chegar à alguma conclusão.

Sasuke suspirou cansado:

"-Achei que você tivesse pensado o mesmo que eu. O que aconteceu naquele dia foi coisa do momento e não tornará a acontecer. "

Disse ele fechando os olhos.

Sakura deu um risinho incrédulo:

"-Ótimo saber!"

Disse ela devencilhando-se da mão do rapaz, que ainda segurava seu pulso, e indo em passos pesados até a porta da casa onde Sai observava irritado a cena. Simplesmente entrou e bateu a porta com força sem olhar para o Uchiha que estava na calçada.

"-O que aquele..."

"-Esquece!"

Disse com uma expressão irritada, que um segundo depois transformou-se em um sorriso:

"-Vamos sair!"

O dia passou rapidamente, no que Sai e Sakura saíram, caminharam, tomaram sorvete, conversaram e riram muito. Já era noite quando Sai a levou para casa e eles despediram-se.

Em algum momento na hora de dormir, ambos olhavam para o teto, deitados em suas camas em perfeita sincronia e enquanto Sakura pensava que encontrara um amigo para a vida, Sai pensava que encontrara a mulher da sua.

Segunda-feira na escola, o clima era de tensão na sala do 1ªA.

"-Yo, alunos." -

Dissse Kakashi, sentando-se no seu banquinho, em frente aos alunos.

"-Sem mais delongas, vou dizer a lista dos 10 que obtiveram melhores resultados no teste, e vão esse fim de semana com a escola para Tókio, prestar as provas das Olimpíadas."

Os alunos assentiram.

"-Em 1o lugar, Neji Hyuuga."

O garoto fechou uns olhos agradecendo internamente ao "destino".

"-2o lugar, Hinata Hyuuga."

A menina sorriu timidamente, sem perceber que Naruto a olhava com felicidade e admiração.

"-3o lugar, Sasuke Uchiha...4o lugar, Sai."

Sasuke sorriu vitorioso para si mesmo, como se dissesse: "hahaha fui melhor que você!" Mas esse nem pareceu perceber.

"-5o lugar, Tenten Mistachi. 6ºlugar. "-

Kakashi ergueu os olhos surpreso.

"-Naruto Uzumaki."

todos: o.o

Naruto O.O

"-Ano sa, ano sa! Kakashi-sensei! Acho que você errou aí! Esse não pode ser meu nome!" -

Gritou Naruto, eufórico.

Kakashi somente sorriu:

"-É você mesmo, Naruto. Você tirou 90 na prova...parabéns "

Naruto olhava para Kakashi estático:

_"Eu...eu...consegui?"_

"-Su...su...SUGOOIIII!!!! Gritou o garoto pulando emcima de kakashi."

"-Tá, tá, Naruto, me larga!"

Disse o professor que livrou-se do loiro.

Sakura abriu um grande e verdadeiro sorriso para Naruto, esquecendo-se durante um momento do fato de que seu nome provavelmente não estaria naquela lista. Sasuke somente fechou os olhos num singelo sorriso de aprovação.

"-7º lugar...Shikamaru Nara."

O rapaz preguiçoso arqueou as sobrancelhas. "_Yo..por essa eu não esperava..."_

Sakura ouvir Kakashi chamar até o 8º e 9º números, um rapaz chamado lee, e uma garota que na hora ela não prestou atenção no nome. E quando ia dizer o último, seu coração apertou.

_"Tudo bem, eu sei que não teria como eu passar. Eu não estudei para a prova, e fui..."_

"-Sakura Haruno."

A menina olhou incrédula. kakashi apenas disse:

"-Falando nisso, srta Haruno, quando acabar a aula quero falar com você."

Ela somente assentiu.

Quando tocou o sinal de fim de aula, a jovem Haruno foi imediatamente falar com o sensei:

"-Kakashi-sensei, como eu passei? Eu tenho certeza que..."

"-Olha, Sakura. Vou ser bem direto: Você fez uma péssima prova. "

O semblante da menina chocou-se.

-Calma...a questão é que suas notas, junto com as do Uchiha sempre foram as melhores da sala desde o começo do ano. E eu sei que provavelmente aconteceu alguma coisa com você no dia da prova e que você tem uma grande chance de passar nessa olimpíada. E como o meu dever é selecionar os alunos com capacidade, nada mais justo que eu lhe pôr na lista, posto que você TEM essa capacidade."

Os olhos da menina encheram-se de lágrimas.

"-Obrigada, kakashi-sensei!"

Disse ela abraçando o professor, que logo se desvencilhou da aluna.

_"Agora é mania, é?-.-'"_

"-Certo, certo, Sakura...agora vá pra casa '."

"-Certo! Ja ne!"

Disse a menina com um sorriso nos lábios, e foi correndo em direção à porta alegre.

_"Essa menina tem futuro..."_

Refletia Kakashi pensativo ao ver a figura rosa desaparecer pela porta.

Sasuke ia pensativo para casa.

Ele sentia uma certa culpa ao saber que Sakura estava com raiva ou triste tendo ele como motivo. E também tinha uma certa saudade de escutar as "besteiras" da garota, e ela lhe seguindo, e lhe pertubando o tempo todo...

E sim, também tinha um ódio crescente em relação à esse Sai, e uma sutil vontade de torturá-lo até a morte toda vez que o via conversando com ela, mas...

_"Não, não posso me deixar levar por esses pensamentos...Tenho que me dedicar à ser o melhor...por eles". _

Pensou ele, idealizando a imagem de seus pais e de seu irmão...seu desaparecido irmão.

"-SASUKE!!! D"

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma figura loira, eufórica que vinha correndo à seu encontro.

"-O que você quer, dobe...u.u"

"-Sasuke! Não seja tão chato T.T Você deveria estar feliz! Viagem! Viagem!"

"-Dobe...u.u Acho que nem entende o que essa viagem significa..."

"-oó É claro que sei! Sei que é...é...o que é? T.T "

"-gota É uma prova muito difícil que vamos fazer u.u"

"-Ano sa! ano sa! Nesse caso vou estudar mais ainda! oóV Esse é meu jeito...de ser!"

XD...(n dava p por "ninja" neah...) -Que bom que a Sakura-chan também passou neah!"

Disse o loiro eufórico, enquanto os dois caminhavam, Sasuke com as mãos nos bolsos, revirou os olhos impaciente.

"-É. ótimo!" -

Respondeu ele com uma "pequena" pitada de sarcasmo.

"-Vamos arranjar um jeito de ficarmos os 3 no mesmo quarto D Aí vai ser muito divertido, guerra de travesseiro D"

"-Baka! Você só pensa coisas inúteis mesmo..."

"-u.ú Chato...Demo, quantos dias vamos passar lá, teme?"

"-Uma semana...Vamos fazer a 1a e 2a fase da prova, pra só depois voltarmos..."

"-Haha uma semana de viagem D"

"-gota Dobe...u.ú"

"-Vamos recaptular como funciona: Eu digo o que fazer, e você faz sem contestar, entendeu? oó"

Gaara somente fitava a garota sério. uú

"-gota -.-' Vou considerar isso como um sim! Olha, são 9 questões, você fica com as de Progressão geométrica e eu com as de progessão aritmética."

-Tanto faz.

Disse ele, colocando as mão atrás da cabeça e recostando-se na parede.

"-Como assim, você não vai fazer? Perguntou Ino estérica."

"-Não."

"-HAN?? Você vai SIM fazer!"

"-Vou não."

"-Por que?"

"-Por que não é de meu interesse."

"-Ora, seu baka! Se você não fizer, eu também fico sem nota!"

"-Bu-hu...Zombou ele."

"-Quem você pensa que é??"

Gaara levantou-se levemente irritado:

"-Se quiser faça você, eu também não quis ser da sua equipe."

Completou ele, saindo da casa.

"-EU TAMBÉM NÃO QUIS SER DA SUA!"

Gritou Ino, revoltada.

_"Eu não acredito que tinha achado ele interessante!"_

Pensou a loira, batendo a porta.

UVUVUVUUVUVUVUVUVUVUUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUUVUVUVUVUVUVVU

**REVIEWS:**

**Sakiy Skuld:**

**--chuta mais Neji— Entendeu? Não-trate-a-Tenten-assim! Concordo o Neji eh um idiota ****ｬｬ****, Concordo o Sasuke eh um idiota Gostoso****ｳ****...mas idiota xD hahahhaha vc disse tudo agora! Errr...poiseh a sakura ta certa...e esse Sai, ele me paga ainda xD Brigada por comentar kissussss**

**Dani-sama:**

**Ahh q bomq vc tah gostando da historia e bla bla bla e Ahhh desculpaaaaa TT mas calma ainda vai acontecer coisas entre eles, a historia tah soh no começo huhuhu eles são um dos meus casais preferidos**

**Lovenly:**

**Hauhuahauh estupido bruto mal educado e orgulhoso...disse tudo xDD ele eh meio IDIOTA as vzes ****ｬｬ ****mas isso q faz o estilo sasuke dele de ser bom,e spero q ao longo da fic vc goste mais dle, kissusssss**

**Hanna Haruno:**

**Pessoa de beeem brigadaaa \o\o\ A historia tah longe de ser perfeita ..' mas eh bom saber q vc acha isso!!! bjsssssss**

**Anny Cahh:**

**olhos brilhando...mais uma review gigante...mais um dia de criança feliz aki ****ﾇﾇ****! AAANYYY CAAAH -voz de filme assombrado- sua paixão pelo Sai estah aumentando demais! Olha q se continuar assim eu vo fazer ele ser um psicopata assassino em serie! ja tenho ctza q eh ele c a sakrua na sua fic ç.ç snif snif, vo me matar e deixar d escrever a fic xDD hauhauahauha!! ahhhh q bomq c tah gostandoooo! a e soh p vc fikr feliz, a fic jah tah com mais d 100 paginas...MAIS DE CEM PAGINAS TEM NO****ﾇﾃ****O? eu jah passei todo esse tempo escrevndo essa fic inutil xD hauahuahauhauh poiseh, p vc q gosta d historias lonmgas vai adorar,ainda mais pq ainda tem mtooos momentos sai sakura...argh o.ó**

**Haruno Sukura:**

**Isso aí, pessoa q me entende! Ele tem q sofrer um pouquinho mesmo! Mto folgoso esse Sasuke oó mas no final eu n consigo parar d odiar ele, snif snif...eu amor ele ç.ç calma..eu sou a sakura? to parecendo ela assim xD hahahaah pois eh isso pessoa d bem, continua acompanhando! kissus sasukianos**

**Dark Angel of the Crows:**

**Ahhhhh então isso eh twist! hahahahah atah xDD! eh uma boa ideia p um jogo d fics eros... cof, voltando...coitado do sai eh? ****ｬｬ ****eh, eu tbm gosto dele, mas..err.prefiro sasuke xD ainda to sofrendo p ver qm vo arranjar p ele, mas vo arranjar alguem, juro :x kissus**

**sakusasuke:**

**Ah, q bom então aki estah ele, dps de 800 anos d espera...errr eu sei podem me balear, eu mereço ç.ç heuheuehe ''' espero q goste desse tbm kissussss!**

**harunoN:**

**--medo da sua review-- hauahahauhauhaua pooode deixar! ele vai sofrer sim, e dps fikar feliz, e dps dar mtooos amassos,e dps morrer quem sabe :D hahahahah to brincando! errr..mas qm sabe neh ..bom, querida, continue lendooooo!! brigada pela review!! kissusssssss!!!**

**Uchiha Lara:**

**ﾉ ****mesmo, a maioria dos garotos faz isso c as meninas, mas axo isso mt horrivel, axei isso uma atitude tao feia dele, q quase eu mesma fikava c raiva dele xD hahaha mas n se preocupa, n vai fikar assim! sim sim ele ainda vai sentir mto ciume, e o neji tbm eh um idiota, n devia ter feito isso...a ino soh da conselho furado neh --'**

**Mari-sakura-chan:**

**Mari sua fofaaa :3 ahahahah vc ah leu isso à 300 anos neh? poiseh, brigada pro vim comentar do mesmo jeito :Dtava morrendo d preguiça d responder as reviews e postar, e na comu tbm parei neh? na verdade ta todo mundo parado lah! mas voltei a escrever hoje! beijao t adorooooo!!!!**

**Analu-san:**

**Ahhhhhhh brigada pela super review!! vc fez meu dia felizsim sim, o sasuke foi extra baka dessa vez! e o neji ta na mesma linha oó q bom q vc ta gostando do desenvolvimento dos outros casais, eles estão me preocupando um pouco sabe . hahahah sim o gaara eh phodaaa****ｳｳｳ ****ele dah cada cortada na pobre da inoooo xDD hahahaha a cena da hinata desmaiada e da mongolisse do naruto foi hilaria neh xD ahh desculpa mas realmente axo q n vai te shika tema aki ç.ç aaaa eu tbm to gostando do sai assim sabe! hahahaha besteiras? q nda menina, adoooro reviews enormonas fannnn??? aaaaaaaaa q lindooooo!!! tbm sou sua fan agora T.T bjssssssss!!**

**Hikary-Plus:**

**Meninaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! eu t amooooooo!!!hauahuahauhauah calma calma eu nao sou doida, eh q n acredito q vc comentou em todos os capitulooosss!!! brigadaaaaaa!! eu fikei tao incrivelmente feliz vc n tem ideia!!!! aaaaaa cmo eh impossivel eu lembrar tudo q vc comento nos otros vo comentar logo oq vc comento nessa review! Ah gaara e ino ainda vao dar mtaa complicação, vc vai verr! xD manda um beijo p a sua amiga miyo e ahh, alvez ateh venha a calhar q role algo entre sakura e sai, mas isso soh num futuro distante, a historia aki no pc jah tah c mais de 100 pgs e ainda n ocorreu nda xD muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews :beijaaaaao :**

**Uchiha ka-chan:**

**eh siiim! o sasuke ta se revelando um idiota neh! mas n se preocuap q ele melhora! e o sai ta realmente mto fofo, cheguei em pensars eriamente em ele ser par da sakura xD obrigada pela reviews, bjossss!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Só pra complicar parte 1**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, mas isso é só uma questão de tempo e.e**

**N/A::. Ok, gente, antes de tudo...CALMAA XX Eu sei, TRÊS meses sem postas, eu sou malvada, não mereço respeito, e tal tal..mas pra QUEM percebeu essa fic já tá na comunidade do orkut beeem na frente, parte 2 já! mas como vai ver que tem gente que só lê no eu resolvi postar aqui também até o final, entendem? A cada dia eu vou postar dois capítulos, aí vai ver que assim UM DIA iguala com o ponto que tá na comu. por favor me desculpem por não responder as reviews, eh q eu realmente tô sem tempo, mas saibam q foram a única coisa q me fizeram continuar a postar no q eu li e amei toda, muito obrigada!**

**A viagem.**

Sasuke tinha as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, uma mochila nas costas, enquanto observava uma vitrine qualquer do aeroporto de Konoha, sem realmente prestar atenção nos produtos que ela expunha.

"Uma semana no mesmo hotel que Sakura..."(calma gente, isso não é um pensamento ero -.-')"Até quando ela vai ficar com raiva de mim? Kuso.."

Por um momento Sasuke achou estar ficando louco, quando viu no vidro que observava o reflexo do rosto cuja dona dominava seus pensamentos.

Ele viu que no começo aproximava-se com um sorriso, mas depois tansformou-se numa cara séria, virando para o outro lado. Só depois de um certo tempo que ele virou-se para observar a garota, que tinha uma mochila rosa pendurada no braço esquerdo, e vestia uma blusinha branca de alça e um jeans bem justo. O Uchiha tinha tentando se convencer até aquele momento que não sentia nada pela "menina irritante", que o momento deles foi um simples impulso masculino...Mas sem saber por que, ele ficava com uma certa angústia ao imaginar que Sakura estava sofrendo por sua culpa.

Depois de um booom tenpo esperando Kakashi, que chegou 10 minutos antes da decolagem, os 10 alunos selecionados do 1ºA mais 30 alunos de outras salas da escola, estavam prestes a embarcar no avião para Tókio.

-Kakashi-sensei...deve ter saído caro para a Kohona-sempai pagar tantas passagens, dizia Sakura enquanto recebia sua passagem.

-Yo, Sakura...A escola não pagou nada. A própria organização dessas Olimpíadas pagou tudo ' -você realmente acha que Tsunade-sama ia tirar de seus bolsos?...Ela é mão de vaca para pagar até nós, os professores... -.-' - murmurou Kakashi, achando que Sakura não escutaria essa última parte.

-Hã? o.o

-Ah, nada não, Sakura '...

"12 -B..."

Procurava Sasuke seu lugar enquanto percorria os olhos pelo pequeno avião. As fileiras eram de 2 em duas cadeiras. Ou seja, "Ainda bem, vou ter que aturar somente uma pessoa irritante ao meu lado."

Ao achar o lugar, ele dirigiu-se ao assento, vendo de longe que ainda não havia ninguém na cadeira ao lado. Porém, ao chegar na frente da cadeira, viu que havia uma garota, que esatava abaixada procurando algo que deixara cair no chão, mas agora levantava a cabeça.

-Você deve estar brincando!- Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Viagem! Viagem! Sugoi!!!

Dizia Naruto, sentado na sua cadeira, batendo as pernas como uma criança impaciente, sentado na sua cadeira ao lado da janela. Esperava ansiosamente pra ver quem sentaria a seu lado. "Tomara que seja a Sakura-chan! Só assim a gente vai poder conversar!!".

-Yo..você? Que problemático...

Dizia o rapaz sentando-se ao lado de Naruto.

-.-' Ah...você é o amigo preguiçoso da Ino...

-Quem você está chamando de..ah, deixa pra lá...Só sai dessa janela por favor pra eu poder ver as nuvens... .

-Eu não vou sair da janela oó

-Sai da janela u.u

-Nunca! T.T

Disse Naruto estendendo os braços sobre a janela, como se a estivesse abraçando.

-gota u.u uhh..que problemático.

-Niisan...

Disse a garota, tímida, chegando ao assento ao lado de onde repousava seu primo de olhos perolados.

-Hinata-sama, ohayo...

Respondeu ele, sem muita atenção, por mera educação.

-Você vai sentar aqui?

A Hyuuga confirmou com a cabeça, sentando-se na poltrona hesitante.

Na cadeira em frente à sua, Neji viu sentar-se a garota que esses dias estava o deixando de mau-humor.

-Sumimassen...- Murmurou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos ao sem querer esbarrar na menina, ao ir sentar-se na poltrona ao seu lado.

-Não tem problema...vocë é o Sai, nee?

-Hai.

-Prazer, Tenten Mistachi.

Disse a garota com um leve sorriso.

Nas outras cadeiras foram sentando-se os alunos das outras turmas, e do 2o ano do Konoha-sempai. Quando a maioria já estava em seus lugares, Kakashi se pronunciou, em pé, em frente aos alunos:

-Yo...alunos.

Algumas pessoas olharam sem muita atenção.

-Err...alunos...

u.u O resultado foi o mesmo. Uma mulher loira, levantou-se de uma das primeiras poltronas, e olhou para os jovens que andavam de lá pra cá.

-EI SEU BANDO DE VERMES, OLHEM PRA CÁ!

o.o'''''...

-Hum hum...fungou tsunade.- Pronto, Kakashi, pode continuar.

-Err...o.o...Bem, pessoal eu só queria dizer que a viagem pode ser um pouco longa, já que, como vocês sabe - ou ao menos deveriam saber, de acordo com as aulas de geografia...- Konoha fica na extremidade oposta do Japão à Tókio...por isso...não estranhem a demora da viagem, e se aquetem por favor u.uV

Todos voltaram a conversar como se o professor não tivesse dito nada.

(Corvo: -Aho..aho...)

Sakura olhou no relógio, angustiada.

Fazia somente 15 minutos desde que o avião decolara, mas parecia 3 horas com aquele clima pesado entre ela, e seu companheiro de assento, que olhava para o nada, usando os fones de ouvido do avião, apesar de que na opnião de Sasuke, "só tava passando porcaria", ao menos era um modo de se manter mais distante da garota ao lado. Sakura o observava, sem se importar muito se ele estava percebendo.

"Como ele pode ser tão frio? Agir como se nada tivesse acontecido...tudo bem que foi só um momento e tudo mais, mas do mesmo jeito, ficar daquela maneira...era muito cruel, ainda mais sabendo que ela sempre gostara de verdade dele".

Sasuke estava começando a achar aquele clima insuportável.

motivo 1: Sakura não parava de o encarar.

motivo 2: Ele fazia o máximo para tentar parecer distante mas não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

motivo 3: Ele sentia uma inexplicável vontade de falar com ela, de...tocar ela, e aquela pouca distância não o estava ajudando a pensar em outras coisas.

motivo 4: Ao mesmo tempo que começava a sentir que talvez tenha sido um pouco insensível com a garota, sentia uma raiva dela crescendo ao lembrar-se da possibilidade de que talvez ela e Sai estivessem juntos (o dia, atrás da escola, lembram?).

motivo 5: Ele mesmo via-se questionando o porque de tê-la dispensado, e começava a pecerber que a menina o estava deixando seriamente confuso.

E tudo isso enquanto olhava, aparentemente frio, para o nada, escutando "mr.brightside" de "the killers".

Surpreendeu-se um pouco ao ver a Haruno levantar-se, e passar por ele, fazendo-no encolher as pernas, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Observou a trajetória da menina pelo corredor, e quando retornou os olhos para a frente, viu que um certo Sai levantava também de sua cadeira, com intenção de ir atrás dela.

"Ah não..."

Sasuke simplesmente levantou-se primeiro, e foi em passos largos em direção ao banheiro.

Sakura molhou o rosto, olhando-se no espelho aflita. "Droga, por que eu deixo alguém mexer tanto assim comigo...? As coisas seriam tão mais fáceis se eu gostasse do Sai...ele é tão gentil, tão simples de se lidar..." Algumas lágrimas brotaram nos olhos da garota, refletindo a confusão que se passava em sua mente e coração, e a medida que foram escorrendo, seu nariz e boca foram ficando avermelhados, como era de costume quando chorava. Sakura ainda enxugava os olhos com as costas das mãos quando abriu a porta do banheiro e viu aquela figura séria bem na sua frente.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sasuke a empurrou para dentro do banheiro e entrou também, trancando a porta.

-O que você quer? Perguntou a Haruno, sem comprrender como conseguiu faezr aquelas palavras brotarem de seus lábios, tamanho o nervosismo que estava.

-Precisamos cnversar. Disse ele, ainda sério, mas com uma leve falha rouca na voz.

-Por que eu iria que...

Antes que acabasse de falar, Sakura teve seus lábios tomados pelo Uchiha que a pôs contra a parede. Ela adoraria permanecer ali, mas não podia deixá-lo agir assim, por isso, agindo contra sua vontade, segurou nos ombros dele, o empurrando:

-Sasuke-kun, qual é o seu problema?!

O garoto arregalou os olhos.

-Você estava chorando?

Peruntou ele percebendo só agora a tonalidade do nariz e boca da menina.

-Isso não vem ao caso. -Disse ela se afastando.

-Qual o problema?

Perguntou ele, confuso.

"ORA, ELE TEM AMNÉSIA OU COISA DO TIPO??!"

-O problema?! Como você ainda me pergunta? Você acha que pode vir aqui e fazer isso sempre que quiser, é? Pois, Sasuke-kun, eu sei que você sabe que eu gosto de você, mas...você não pode!

Disse a menina apertando os olhos, e destrancando a porta, mas quando estava prestes a girar o trinco, Sasuke a impediu, segurando-a pelo pulso.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. "Ela vai mesmo me obrigar a dizer?".

-Baka! Será que você não está entendendo o que isso significa?!

Sakur arregalou os olhos, com o coração batendo forte. "O que isso significa..?"

-E o que é que isso signifi...

O momento revelador foi interrompido por alguém que abriu a porta de repente. (Droga, pq a Sakura destrancou essa porta? -.-')

E a cena que essa pessoa viu, de Sakura e Sasuke, um bem próximo do outro, dentro do banheiro minúsculo do avião, foi bem sugestiva.

-Sa...sa..SAKURA-CHAN?? SASUKEEE??? OO

Gritou Naruto com cara de espanto.

Sasuke estava estático, estava tão atordoado que não conseguia nem pensar friamente.

Naruto começou a gaguejar, com os olhos arregalados, até um completo baka como ele era capaz de entender a cena :

-O..o...o que vocês?

Sakura simplesmente caiu no chão.

Sasuke e Naruto: O.O

Naruto pegou a menina deitada no chão:

-Naruto...eu estava me sentindo mal, e o Sasuke-kun...veio comigo aqui no banheiro...Eu o chamei porque ele estava sentado do meu lado, e não sabia se aguentaria vir sem desmaiar.

Naruto e Sasuke fizeram a mesma cara de surpresa:

Sakura olhou significativamente para Sasuke como se dissesse: "dá pra dar uma ajudinha aqui?"

O Uchiha ficou impressionado com a habildade de interpretação de Sakura.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke, confuso, e depois de um tempo, seu rosto pareceu iluminar-se:

-Ahhhh é mesmo! Eu tinha esquecido completamente que a Sakura-chan tinha medo de avião! Sakura-chan, você quer que eu chame o Kakashi-sensei?

-Ah, não, não...

Disse a garota levantando-se, com falsa dificuldade.

Trocando mais algumas palavras com Naruto, ela foi sentar-se na cadeira, dizendo estar melhor. Sasuke olhou surpreso para Naruto.

Não sabia bem o que dizer em meio à vergonha e à obrigação de sustentar a farsa, mas antes que planejasse o que diria, Naruto pôs a mão atrás da cabeça e deu um sorriso sem graça:

-Que bom que vocês finalmente se acertaram, baka ''

Sasuke estacou. "Será que ele...?"

-Eu não ia deixar a Sakura-chan se constranger, nee? '

Sasuke olhava impressionado para Naruto:

-Se..seu baka, não é isso que...

Naruto somente sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo:

-Cuida bem dela, baka.

E com essas palavras, voltou ao seu assento, esquecendo-se até do que ia fazer no banheiro xD

Sasuke voltou à sua cadeira,mas quem estava no lugar ao seu lado, não era Sakura, e sim, para sua decepção, Hyuuga Neji.

O Uchiha sentou-se sem falar nada. Neji também não era muito falante então somente disse em tom tranquilo:

-Sua amiga pediu pra eu trocar de lugar com ela..parecia que ela queria falar com minha prima...

-Ah. "Droga, ela tá querendo me evitar...".

Neji mantinha o olhar focado num ponto: "Tenten..."

Afinal, ele era Hyuuga Neji, de algum modo ele sentia uma trava que o impedia de gostar da garota. talvez fosse pelo fato de terem sido rivais, talvez fosse o orgulho, mas...De algum modo, quando ela se aproximou dele, antes dele afastá-la, sentiu seu coração acelerar. E era isso que o pertubava, era isso que o assustava.

E agora lá estava ela, como se nada tivesse acontecido, conversando alegremente com...ei, quem era aquele?!

-Sai? Sai?

-Oe...Tenten...- disse o garoto voltando à terra. Agora ele sentia o peso de mais de um olhar assassino sobre si.

-Sim, então é a Sakura né?

O rapaz corou lembrando da conversa que estava tendo com a nova conhecida.

-Err...é sim...disse olhando meio de lado.

Tenten sorriu docemente:

-Ah...ela é minha amiga, é bem legal mesmo...você deveria ir fundo, Sai

-Mas tem aquele...

-O Sasuke?

Sai arqueou as sombrancelhas surpreso:

-Como você sabe?

-Err..Quase todo mundo sabe ' mas tem boatos...de que ela não tá mais gostando dele.

-Hum?

-Aham...bem, se você quiser...eu posso te ajudar oó!

Enquanto isso, na escola, Ino se remoía de raiva.

"Não acredito que não tive notas pra ir fazer essa olimpíada...ahh..essa era a minha oportunidade de me aproximar do amigo gatinho da Sakura-testuda...aquele Sai..."

Pensava ela, remoendo-se enquanto suspirava desgostosa.

Gaara que olhava para os lados desinteressado, sem querer cruzou olhares com ela.

-O QUE É?

Gritou Ino, perguntando nervosa. Não estava nos seus melhores dias.

Gaara somente ignorou: -Nada.

"Arrf...- suspirou ela- Ainda por cima tenho que aturar esse esquisto de olheiras me olhando.."

-Sakura-san

sorriu, Hinata simpática.

-Oe, Hinata-chan Queria falar uma coisinha com você.

-Com...comigo? Nani?

-Err..Você gosta do Naruto, certo? -

Hinata corou.

-Ah, vamos, Hinata, você mesma já me disse isso ''

-E..?

-Bem, eu realmente acho que você deveria fazer algo. O naruto é realmente muito tapado u.ú. E vocês não são mais crianças, nee? Já fiz milagre pra aproximar os 2 na festa, e nada...Sabe, Hinata, pode não parecer mais no fundo o Naruto é meio inseguro, e por mais que goste de você tem medo de ser rejeitado, por isso não vai fazer nada a menos que você dê a entender que gosta dele...uú..

-Ano, Sakura-san! Por que está me dizendo tudo isso?

Perguntou a Hyuuga, não tão envergonhada por já estar pegando o costume de ter aquelas conversas com a Sakura.

-Ah, Hinata, é que, hmm como eu poderia dizer...?

flashback on--

Sakura já estava indo para casa quando vê uma cena que a deixa meio intrigada.

"Ano..aquele é o Naruto?" Se pergunta a menina vendo o loiro sentado na banca de ramen, sem o mínimo ânimo, só passando os palitinhos pelo prato, sem nem colocar nada na boca.

"Mas não é possível!" Pensou Sakura chocada.

-Yo..Naruto!

O loiro olhou sem muito entusiasmo:

-Oe Sakura-chan...

-O que você tem? Nem tocou no seu ramen?

-Err...nada não..- Disse ele tentando desviar o olhar do lugar que lhe chamava a atenção.

Sakura percebeu e viu uma cena logo adiante: Hinata e Kiba, um garoto do 1o B, conversavam animadamente, enquanto Kiba carregava os livros e a bolsa da menina.

A Haruno não pôde deixar de conter um risinho ao entender a situação. Ela olhou para Naruto com um sorriso malicioso:

-Naruto..você tá com ciúmes da Hinata-chan?

O loiro corou:

-Nani?? Que história é essa, Sakura-chan? É claro que não! Por que eu teria ciúmes da Hinata-chan?!

-Na-ru-to no ba-ka. uú

Falou Sakura, pausadamente com a cara de uma mãe que repreende um filho desobediente:

-Não me esconda as coisas seu baka! Eu sou ou não sou sua amiga?

O garoto olhou dos lados se sentindo encurralado. Depois olhou pra baixo, derrotado. TInha que admitir, primeiramente para si mesmo. Desde o primeiro dia de aula, a garota de olhos perolados chamara levemente sua atenção, e depois de Sakura dizer-lhe que ela gostava dele, não parou de pensar nessa possibilidade e passou a observar mais a tímida garota, chegando a ficar com raiva quando ela ficava muito próxima do amigo, Kiba.

Naruto olhou para baixo meio envergonhado. A Haruno somente deu um sorriso vitorioso: -Baka! Ela também gosta de você!

O garoto somente ergueu os olhos receoso:

-Mesmo?

-Siiiiim! Mas ela também é muito lenta! Por isso vê se faz alguma coisa, vocês não são mais crianças uú...

-Ah...tá bom, Sakura-chan Boa sorte com o Sasuke também!

Por um momento uma expressão triste dominou os olhos da Haruno, mas depois ela disfarçou com um sorriso, e despedindo-se de Naruto retornou a seu caminho para casa.

flashback off.

Explicando de um modo paciente, Sakura tentou fazer Hinata entender que Naruto gostava dela e etc, etc, etc...

"Caramba como é difícil juntar um casal tapado! Se eu não gostasse tanto do Naruto, não me sujeitaria a esse trabalho cansativo.. u.ú"

"1 dia..." Pensava Neji enquanto passava os olhos sobre as fórmulas de física de seu caderno de anotações, no avião. "E eu enchendo a minha cabeça com coisas sem importância..."

Faltava apenas 1 dia para as provas da olimpíadas, que tinham uma importância vital para o Hyuuga; Além de sua habitual mania de querer ser "o melhor" em tudo que fazia, praticamente seu futuro todo dependia dessas provas. Ele era de uma família de elite, os Hyuuga, que dominavam o mercado de exportações eletrônicas, e devido a isso tinham muitos contatos. O tio de Neji, Hiashi Hyuuga, soube que a comissão de aprovações dessa olimpíada, com o resultado dos alunos aprovados, faria uma sub-olimpíada e os selecionados assinariam um contrato futuro para trabalharem numa das maiores empresas de tecnologia atuais, A Himura Tecnologias. Hiashi se preocupava com Neji como se fosse seu filho, o rapaz morava na casa dele, desde que seus pais morreram quando era pequeno, mas tinha pouca familiaridade com sua prima, Hinata. Hiashi também se preocupava muito com a filha, mas como a própria já havia definido que seguiria a carreira de medicina, ele estava centrando seus esforços para pôr o sobrinho no mesmo ramo que o seu, o que não era muito difícil, posto que Neji era um dos melhores alunos de todas as escolas em que já estudara. Sempre tirando as maiores notas sem nem fazer tanto esforço. Por isso o chamavam de gênio.

Porém, o próprio Neji estava preocupado nesses últimos dias. Desde uma certa festa, estava com a cabeça meio virada. Não que estivesse apaixonado, mas estava confuso. Aquela garota sempre fora sua rival, e de certo modo podia-se dizer que isso era um tipo de amizade/rivalidade, mas ele nunca tinha pensado nela de outra maneira.

Balançou a cabeça e se concentrou nas anotações.


	11. Chapter 11

**Só pra complicar parte 1**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ainda não é meu.**

**Sim, 1 mês..¬¬' Me pergunto se alguém acompanha essa fic por aqui, mas tudo bem, vou postar mesmo assim xD.**

**SIM, eu PRECISO de beta ¬¬'**

**Capítulo 11. E a viagem continua.**

-Olha só! Até que não é tão mau!

Dizia a garota de coques, quando chegaram em frente do hotel onde ficariam hospedados.

-Nossa, Kakashi-sensei, bem caprichado esse hotel, hum?

Comentou Sakura com um sorriso meigo. Adorava aquele sensei.

Kakashi somente assentiu com um sorriso por trás da esquisita máscara de pano que usava sobre a boca.

-Sugooooi! - A animação de Naruto foi interrompida por um ronco que veio de sua barriga- Kakashi-sensei, quando é a hora do jantar? T.T

-Naruto, mas você só pensa em comer, huh? u.u

-Hunf..- Fez Sasuke com seu habitual tom superior. mas antes de dizer "usuratonkagi", calou-se, lembrando que era melhor não irritar naruto, afinal o garoto até que tinha sido legal com ele...mentira, na verdade ele só tinha medo que ele dissesse alguém o que viu no banheiro do avião.

Kakashi exibiu uma lista dos quartos de sua turma. Eram só 3 quartos, e as divisões já estavam feitas para evitar tumultos.

-Garotos junto com garotas? o.o

Perguntou Tenten meio surpresa vendo a lista.

Tsunade somente lhe lançou um olhar frio:

-Vocês são a elite do Konoha sempai. Tenho certeza que estão aqui só para fazer essa prova. Esse detalhe não vai importar para vocês...certo? o.u

-Claro o.o'''

A turma do 1ºA assistia a aula de história do professor substituto Yamato que explicava o próximo trabalho a ser feito em equipe. Ino morria de tédio quase deitada sobre sua cadeira enquanto amassava papéis velhos de seu fichário. Quando juntou um bolinho de papel jogou-o em direção ao lixo da sala que ficava um tanto próximo, mas sem querer errou o alvo.

"Droga, que azar!" Pensou Ino ao ver o garoto ruivo olhar para ela, enquanto pegava o bolinho de papel e jogava tranquilamente no lixo.

-Não jogue mais coisas em mim.

Disse calmamente.

-Eu não joguei em você! Joguei no lixo...pena se bateu em você uú...

-Me parece uma distância considerável entre eu e o lixo.

Disse ele voltando-se para frente.

-Ei, olha aqui!

Chamou Ino, talvez falando um pouco alto demais, quando o professor substituto Yamato chamou a atenção dos dois. Ainda não tinham percebido que eram os únicos na sala que faziam barulho.

-Ei, vocês.

Ambos olharam, Ino meio surpresa, gaara sem expressão (oh q novidade).

-Pra fora, agora;

Disse ele tranquilamente dando uma tragada de seu cigarro.

-O QUE??? SAIR DE SALA POR CAUSA DISSO?

-Você estavam jogando bilhetinhos e atrapalhando a aula. Vão! Para a sala dos professores, agora! Sala não é lugar de namoro!

Ino inchou:

-NÓS NÃO ESTAVAMOS PASSANDO BILHETE!

Yamato fez um estranho olhar psicótico e disse:

-Para fora de sala, agora.

Ino não pôde protestar e somente saiu assustada. Gaara a seguiu tranquilamente. Sua irmã, Temari, deu um risinho, sentada no canto da sala.

"O Gaara não tem jeito mesmo...mas e essa agora? Quem será essa garota?"

Ino e Gaara seguiam em silêncio para a sala do outro lado da escola.

A menina virou-se sem conseguir se conter:

-Isso é tudo culpa sua, sabia??

-Que seja...

Disse ele sem manifestar emoção alguma.

Ino se irritou. Parou de andar, e olhou para o ruivo que a seguia tranquilamente .Odiava ser ignorada assim.

-Qual o seu problema, por que nunca fala comigo direito?!

Perguntou ela, surpreendendo-se por suas próprias palavras.

-Você me irrita e incomoda.

Disse o rapaz sem nem a olhar, passando direto em caminho à sala dos professores.

Ino não entendeu porque, mas aquelas palavras a feriram

"Não poderia ser pior!" Pensava Tenten enquanto arrumava suas coisas no quarto de hotel, mais dois garotos estavam. Olhou de relance para Sai, que somente deu um riso simpático e levemente falso. "Ah..tá, até que não é tão ruim assim u.u"

Do outro lado do quarto, Neji tentava não pensar sobre o fato de dividir o quarto com quem estava dividindo.

"Espero que isso não se torne um incômodo" Pensou ele, enquanto pegava seu livro de física, e sentava emcima da cama recostado nas costas da mesma, olhando atentamente os problemas de nível avançado que tinha que resolver para praticar.

"Maldita lista...tinham que me pôr junto com duas pessoas que ficam fazendo barulho...?"

-Tenten-san.

A garota olhou meio distraída.

-Você poderia me ajudar com uns problemas do livro.

Pergunto Sai com um sorriso.

-Claro. n.n

A menina sentou-se na cama de Sai, a seu lado e começou a explicar como aplicar umas fórmulas nos problemas que ele queria

entender, falando meio baixo para não incomodar Neji. Mas, por um motivo ou por outro, esse se retirou do quarto, sem trocar uma palavra com os outros 2.

"Assim fica difícil de se concentrar u.u" pensou o Hyuuga, indo até o jardim da entrada do hotel com seus livros.

"Quem são essas pessoas? T.T"

Perguntava-se Sakura vendo seu nome na lista junto à um tal de "Lee" e um Shikamaru. Esse ela já sabia quem era, o garoto

preguiçoso da festa da Ino.

Foi para o quarto indicado, onde haviam três camas.

"Nossa aki parece uma prisão o.o" Pensou a garota reparando em como o quarto era todo fechado, e escuro com as janelas fechadas. Viu o garoto preguiçoso dormindo numa das camas.

"Mas já?? oO Fala sério, como ele passou naquele teste? oo'"

Sakura estava agachada arrumando suas coisas emcima da cama quando alguém entra no quarto.

"Meu Deus...o que será que é isso em que meus olhos repousam? O que será essa deusa que ilumina minha visão?" Perguntava-se o estranho rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas e cabelos de cuinha, que observava Sakura enquanto a garota tentava puxar desajeitadamente um caderno que estava no fundo de sua mochila.

A menina olhou para trás assustando-se ao perceber que alguém a observava.

-Ah...Oe...o.O

Lee rapidamente pôs-se em frente à Sakura e segurou a sua mão, com os olhos brilhando:

-Você é a Sakura-san da lista não é...Sakura-san! Que nome mais lindo...só um nome assim estaria à a altura de tal ser tão majestoso! Linda Sakura! Meus olhos encantaram-se no momento que lhe viram!

-OO'''''''''''''''''''''

-Sakura...

Alguém entrava no quarto sem bater quando viu a estranha cena, do rapaz esquisito pegando com paixão na mão de Sakura que tinha um olhar assustado e uma hiper gota na cabeça.

-Sasuke-kun TT

Falou a menina como se pedisse para ser salva.

O rapaz foi até ela e olhou para o sobrancelhudo que o encarou com um olhar desconfiado.

-Quem é você? (Ele sabe ser direto o.o)

Lee se afastou durante um momento, e fazendo uma estranha preparação, fez uma pose de nice guy com um sorrisão no rosto:

-Eu sou Rock Lee! A bela besta verde de Konoha!

Aproximou-se novamente de Sakura tomando-lhe a mão

-E seu, sobrenome, qual é, minha bela donzela? Por que nunca a vi na escola, é de que turma?

Sasuke ficou olhando a cena com um certo quê de desdém.

-Er..eu sou do 1ºA...- disse a garota tentando se desvencilhar da mão do estranho.

-Ahh mas que maravilha! - disse ele com o rosto iluminando-se. - Eu troquei de sala, vou para o 1º A! Isso ficou decidido ontem, por isso que já vou ficar na divisão de quarto com vocês! Mas que milagre do destino!

Sasuke não aguentava mais aquela falação melosa e nojenta, por isso sem tentar se controlar, puxou a mão de Sakura e a tirou de dentro do quarto.

-Sas..sasuke-kun o.o

-Preciso falar com você!

Disse ele sem fôlego. Sakura se assustou ao ver o garoto assim. Nunca o tinha visto tão..."nervoso?" Sasuke parecia estar ansioso quanto à algo que falaria à ela.

-O..que foi?

-Sakura!

A menina olhou para trás. "Quanta gente me chamando hoje o.o"

Era Sai. O rapaz vinha com um sorriso sereno. "Meu Deus...parece até um carma o.o o que diabos tá acontecendo hoje?".

-Oe..

-Nós tinhamos combinado de dar uma volta da cidade quando chegássemos, lembra?

Vamos aproveitar que as provas são só amanhã.

Disse ele ignorando completamente a presença de Sasuke a seu lado.

-Err...sim, eu lembro ' Depois ela olhou para Sasuke um pouco receosa. "O que ele queria me dizer?"

-Vá.

Disse o Uchiha friamente, somente virando-se e saindo com as mãos nos bolsos. Dessa vez não conseguiu controlar sua demonstração de ciúmes.(também né...logo 2 oo')

Sakura enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

-Algum problema, Sakura?

Perguntou Sai (caramba q cínico oó) levantando uma combrancelha.

Sakura sacodiu a cabeça e disse:

-Não, Sai-kun Falou ela forçando um sorriso.

"Yoshi!!" Pensava Tenten com um sorriso triunfante, enquanto espiava a cena por trás de uma coluna do hotel.

Sakura andava desanimada. Realmente não lembrava de ter combinado de sair pela rua com Sai, e era o que menos queria fazer no momento. Estava realmente começando a se convencer que aquelas idéias que tivera a respeito do garoto eram só coisa passageira.

"Tudo bem que ele é gentil, educado...ou melhor, ficou gentil e educado...mas" A imagem do Uchiha não saia de sua cabeça.

Sai percebia a falta de animação da garota a seu lado.

"Tenten me paga...Ela disse que isso ia dar certo..."

-Err.Sakura?

-Oe..

Disse a menina acordando de seu transe.

-Essa viagem parece até uma excurssão, nee? A gente pode sair e tudo mais...'

A garota concordou sem muita emoção.

-Você já está preparada para a prova?

-Não sei...estudei bastante esses últimos dias mas não sei se é o suficiente...Bem, agora não adianta endoidar com isso ...se não aprendi, me estressando feito doida hoje é que não vou aprender...

Sai sorriu: Você está certa.

Sasuke voltou ao seu quarto meio estressado.

"Qual o problema dela?"

O garoto deitou-se na cama de uma vez, com os braços atrás da cabeça sem nem perceber uma presença apagada à duas camas de distância.

-O...Ohayou...

Disse a menina com voz fraca.

-Hum.

Mumurou ele. Mal sabia Hinata que podia considerar aquilo um "bom dia" também.

Interrompendo os pensamentos irritados de Sasuke, alguém entrou no quarto quase derrubando a porta euforicamente.

"Ah, não.." pensou o uchiha. Ele somente viu na lista em que quarto ficaria e em que quarto Sakura ficaria, nem se deu ao trabalho de ver que...

-Saaaasuke-teme! Hahahaha que coincidencia, hein! Sabe o que isso significa nee? briga de travesseiro!

Enquanto Sasuke tinha vontade de se matar, Naruto avistou a figura tímida sentada na outra cama e instantaneamente os dois coraram. Naruto pôs a mão atrás da cabeça sorrindo meio sem graça, ainda vermelho:

-Hinata-chan!

A garota somente sorriu de volta, tentaaando fala:

-Na..na..narut..naruto-kun...

Sasuke ficou olhando a cena levemente interessado, e depois, quando os olhos de Naruto pousaram sobre o rapaz, o loiro pôde ver um sorriso cínico no rosto do rival.

-Er...Naruto, seu usuratonkagi, parece que...

-SASUKE COMO FOI A VIAGEM DE AVIÃO?  
Perguntou Naruto rápido, evitando que o outro terminasse por fazê-lo passar por alguma vergonha na frente da Hinata, já que obviamente ele já percebera o que se passava.

Sasuke parou de falar. Estavam quites:

-A viagem foi boa...Naruto- Disse pausadamente num tom mortífero. Os dois ficaram a se encarar durante um tempo com faíscas saindo dos olhos, enquanto Hinata observava a cena sem entender.

A garota não podia estar mais feliz. "Nao acredito que fiquei no mesmo quarto do Sasuke-kun!" Pensava ela, enquanto procurava o quarto do hotel número 407, mordendo o lábio inferior, de entusiasmo, e passando as mãos nos cabelos castanhos longos repetidas vezes. Chegando em frente à porta do quarto, respirou fundo, preparando-se para uma "entrada triunfal" (sintam o sarcasmo, por favor sintam o sarcasmo u.u); Abriu a porta de vez:

-Saaaasuke-k...

Sua fala foi interrompida ao ver que o rapaz não encontrava-se no aposento. Somente um garoto loiro, que também era da sala deles, e um menina de olhos perolados, num canto, lendo um livro.

Diferente do resto da turma, que já tinha aula fazia 3 meses, Kim, só havia entrado na escola há 2 semanas, pois vinha da Inglaterra, e teve que entrar mais tarde.

Por isso ainda não tinha amizades (na verdade ela era realmente odiada), e não sabia o nome de ninguém, somente de um certo rapaz, em quem reparara (assim como outras 80.000 meninas) no primeiro dia de aula: Sasuke Uchiha.

Ela também era muito inteligente, o que fazia dela até "meio" arrogante. E tinha bem fixa na cabeça que o Uchiha era o homem ideal para ela. Ela sempre dizia para os outros: "Nós dois somos bonitos, inteligentes, ricos...etc etc.." É claro que Sasuke nem sabia da existência desse ser.

-E...ele não está.

Gaguejou Hinata, de um canto. Kim a olhou com indiferença, e pôs suas coisas na única cama livre, que infortunamente era ao lado da de Sasuke.

O hotel estava praticamente lotado de alunos da Konoha-sempai. Eram 40 alunos, cada um mais estressado que o outro, o clima estava pesado. Eram adversários.

Quase todos, liam suas anotações como loucos, pelos cantos, discutiam questões ou resolviam problemas. Haviam somente algumas excessões, como um certo garoto, que despreocupadamente tomava um refrigerante recostado na grade da frente do hotel, como se esperasse alguém.

"Que demora é essa, afinal?!"

Sasuke não acreditava que depois de Sakura tê-lo deixado de lado para falar com Sai, ele ainda a estava esperando. Mas a verdade é que, como já tinha decidido alguns dias atrás, tinha seus objetivos, mas não poderia deixar a menina passar assim, sem fazer nada.

Durante todo o tempo que conviveram juntos, desde o ginásio, ela sempre esteve atrás dele e talvez por isso ele sempre teve a impressão de que ela sempre estaria lá para ele, quando ele quisesse ou precisasse; E agora, de uma hora para a outra, ele pôde sentí-la afastando-se dele, e nem fazendo tanta questão de sua atenção. Talvez a sensação de que poderia perdê-la, o fez se apegar a ela.

-Ahh..kuso! Falava ele sozinho, olhando para o nada, tão distraído que não pôde perceber alguém aproximar-se por trás e pôr a mão em seu ombro.

-Sasuke-kun.

Ele virou sobressaltado, e viu justamente quem esperava.

-Sakura...

Só após alguns segundos de silêncio, a menina se tocou que ainda estava com a mão no ombro dele e a retirou rapidamente.

-O que você ia...?

Sasuke realmente não era muito bom com as palavras em momentos como esses, então simplesmente puxou Sakura delicadamente pela mão e a beijou. Mas não como das outras vezes, não foi um beijo agressivo e sim suave, sentindo cada detalhe dos lábios da garota para só depois aprofundar o beijo, puxando-a para perto de si. Sakura realmente surpreendeu-se com o gesto.

Com o modo como agia tão cheio de ternura, diferente de seu usual jeito agressivo. Quando os dois se separaram, Sasuke estava levemente corado. Era a primeira vez que ele beijava Sakura, sem ser devido à um impulso. Ele segurou a mão dela meio receoso, e olhou de lado, dizendo quase num sussurro constragido:

-Me desculpe..

A menina arregalou os olhos. Sasuke se desculpando..? E agindo daquela maneira?!

Então era isso que ele estava querendo dizer para ela? Ela realmente queria saber se isso significava que ele queria ficar junto com ela, mas achou aquele momento tão perfeito que preferiu não atrapalhar com perguntas.

Ele tocou a nuca dela, trazendo-a para um abraço terno, onde os dois simplesmente se esqueceram que estavam numa viagem de escola, esqueceram que no dia seguinte havia uma olimpíada, esqueceram que estavam na frente do hotel. Não se importavam, só queriam permanecer ali: Não só corpos juntos um do outro, corações também.

Tenten estava na área de alimentação do hotel, tomando um sorvete.

Tinha acabado cruzar com Sai em um dos corredores, e o amigo dissera que a idéia dela não dera certo.

Deu um suspiro cansado. Era meio chato saber disso mas estava longe de desistir. Essa sua "missão" de juntar Sai e Sakura não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora: Justamente agora que ela queria ocupar sua cabeça com outros pensamentos...pensamentos que não se referissem à uma certa pessoa que por infortúnio do destino acabara de entrar na área de alimentação.

Neji tinha seu caderno na mão, e mesmo tendo passado o dia todo estudando não parecia nada cansado. No balcão pediu um chá, que logo trazia em mãos quando deu uma olhada pelas mesinhas, vendo onde se sentaria. tenten desviou o olhar tentando fingir que não o estava vendo, mas para surpresa da garota, ele foi se aproximando dela até pôr uma mão sobre as costas de um das cadeiras de sua mesinha.

-Posso..?

Perguntou ele, frio.

-Claro.

Disse a menina, sem muita expressão também. Nei sentou-se, pôs seu caderno emcima da mesa, e com os olhos fechados, levou lentamente a xícara de chá, à boca, tomando-o em lentos goles.

Tenten não sabia por que diabos Neji resolvera sentar-se ali, e também não tinha certeza se era adequado tentar começar uma conversa, mas definitivamente não pretendia dar lugar ao silêncio constrangedor, então simplesmente pôs uma mão sobre o caderno do garoto e murmurou:

-Aqui estão suas anotações?

Neji assentiu com a cabeça.: -Pode ver, se quiser..

Tenten abriu o caderno pouco interessada, mas logo arregalou os olhos:

-São problemas de segunda fase...Você resolveu todos?

Neji assentiu com a cabeça. Tenten passou as páginas vendo que haviam mais de 50 problemas dificílimos resolvidos, cada um levando mais de 1 página em seus cálculos.

Não pôde conter um semblante de admiração formar-se em seu rosto.

-Nossa...Você fez tudo isso hoje?

-Sim. - Respondeu o garoto, acabando de tomar seu chá. Ele não subestimava a garota à sua frente. Sabia que Tenten podia faezr a mesma coisa, até com mais velocidade, por isso achava até um certo incômodo ela demonstrar tanta surpresa.

A garota depois de um tempo fechou o caderno. Já havia acabado de tomar seu sorvete então levantou-se.

-Bem...boa sorte amanhã, Neji.

-Digo mesmo.

Ela virou-se indo em direção ao quarto. "Eh, que bom..parece que ele resolveu fingir que esqueceu o que houve u.u"

Enquanto isso o rapaz ainda tinha um semblante confuso. "Até que não é tão complicado..mas, porque eu vim falar com ela?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Não, caramba! Naruto não pertence, esfrega na cara, vai e.e**

**N/A: Gente hoje eu comi gelatina de berinjela :D**

**c.12 Decidindo**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, observando o teto azulado. Só depois de uns segundos lembrou-se que não estava em casa. Estava em Tókio, hospedado num hotel junto com o pessoal da escola, e em algumas horas faria a prova de uma olimpíada.

Ainda deitado sentiu um peso ao seu lado.

"Mas o que diabos..." Sasuke chocou-se quando olhou de lado e viu aquela garota dormindo ao seu lado com a mão (que ele ainda não tinha sentido) sobre seu abdômen. O garoto não pôde conter o susto e simplesmente empurrou a garota de longos cabelos castanhos de sua cama fazendo-a cair no chão.

Olhou para o resto do quarto agradecendo mentalmente por Hinata e Naruto ainda estarem dormindo.

-Ahhn..Sasuke-kun, você me derrubou? T.T

Ao ouvir aquela voz irritante, Sasuke lembrou-se do inferno astral em que aquela menina o pôs no dia anterior.

-SUA IMBECIL! POR QUE ESTAVA AQUI? QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA?!

-Ahn..Sasuke-kun...estava tão frio na minha cama...

Disse a garota com uma cara de coelhinha ferida. O rosto do garoto se tranfigurou em raiva.

_**Flashback on--**_

_**Sakura ainda estava recostada no ombro de Sasuke, enquanto eles conversavam no jardim do hotel, esquecidos do resto do mundo, quando uma voz os interrompeu.**_

_**-Err..Yo u.u**_

_**Sasuke e Sakura quase pularam pra trás quando viram Kakashi atrás deles, lendo seu icha icha paradise.**_

_**-Kakashi sensei o que você está fazendo aqui? Perguntou Sakura assustada.**_

_**Já tá na hora de ir para a cama..err..separados é claro...**_

_**Sakura inchou. Sasuke somente fez uma cara de raiva.**_

_**-E, estamos recolhendo os alunos para seus quartos, caso vcs não lembrem amanhã temos uma olimpíada oõ, entaõ...u.u Vão, vão...- disse Kakashi fazendo com a mão aquele sinal de "xô, xô" .**_

_**-Tá uú**_

_**Disse sasuke, e ele e Sakura se despediram em frente ao quarto dele. Pouco depois de o rapaz entrar, a porta se abriu com um estrondo. Já ia gritar achando que era Naruto, mas o que viu foi uma menina de cabelos longos escuros e corações nos olhos:**_

_**-Sasuke-kuuun!!! Estava procurando por você.**_

_**Ele a olhou sério e depois, sem responder, começou a fazer sua cama. **_

_**-Sasuke-kun, não lembra de mim? Perguntou ela com os olhinhos brilhando. O rapaz fez que não viu e continuou arrumando a cama; Alguns minutos depois Naruto entrou no quarto conversando com Hinata, que ria timidamente. Depararam com a cena de Kim falando sozinha sentada numa cama, provavelmente achando que Sasuke a escutava, enquanto este tentava ler um livro de ficção, sentado num canto do quarto visivelmente a ignorando.**_

_**-Então foi isso que aconteceu, Sasuke-kun! Aí por causa dessa piranha eu tive que vir para cá, mas é claro que foi muito bom porque assim eu pude te encontrar! E se você pensar bem, nós somos realmente muito parecidos! Nós nos destacamos em tudo o que fazemos, não somos como as outras pessoas, sabe!**_

_**A menina realmente achava que isso era uma conversa, mesmo como fato de que desde que começara a falar descontroladamente, o Uchiha nem a tinha olhado. Sasuke realmente estava alcançando níveis desconhecidos até então de paciência.**_

_**Naruto e Hinata sentiram o peso das gotas em suas cabeças ao ver a cena. E assim que Naruto trocou olhares com o amigo/rival, pôde perceber que Sasuke estava prestes a perder a paciência, e literalmente jogar Kim para fora do quarto, por isso tratou de sair do quarto mesmo antes de entrar.**_

_**-Err...Hinata-chan, eu sei que o kakashi-sensei mandou a gente vir dormir, mas será que não dá tempo da gente ir lá no refeitório comprar aqueles bolinhos? -**_

_**-Ah, Naruto-kun, não sei, já é bem tarde, e...**_

_**Naruto viu Sasuke se levantando, por isso tratou de puxar Hinata pelo braço e sair dali o mais rápido possível.**_

_**O rosto de Kim brilhou, achando que finalmente o garoto lhe daria alguma atenção, mas este simplesmente se dirigiu ao lado contrário do quarto e pegou seu celular sobre a cômoda; O único pensamento que o acalmava é que em algumas horas veria Sakura e não teria mais que aguentar essa menina chata a seu lado.**_

_**A menina de cabelos róseos estava quase adormecendo em sua cama, levemente preocupada com a prova do dia seguinte, quando sentiu alguma coisa vibrar em sua cama (sem pensamentos eros por favor u.u). Pegou o celular e viu "Nova mensagem de texto".**_

_**Clicou em "abrir" pouco curiosa. A única pessoa que lhe mandava mensagens era Ino, e geralmente só para falar besteiras. talvez por issso surpreendeu-se com o **_

_**"Boa noite. **_

_**u.u"**_

_**"Pena que eu não tenho crédito T-T" **_

_**Um sorriso dominou o rosto da Haruno, e ela adormeceu aos poucos, praticamente abraçando o celular, enquanto mantinha na mente as imagens dos momentos que teve com Sasuke.**_

_**Enquanto isso, Sasuke também adormecia um tanto feliz de lembrar Sakura, apesar da vontade de se matar de alguns minutos atrás causada pela menina que parecia finalmente ter se aquietado.**_

_**flashback off--"**_

Neji estava acordado há um tempo, olhando para o teto pensativo.

Virou de lado na cama só por costume, mas ao fazer isso deparou-se com o rosto de

Tenten que dormia tranquilamente, na cama ao lado, completamente coberta no lençol, e com os dois coques na cabeça, só que completamente desarrumados, o que de certa forma a deixava kawaai.

Um feixe de luz do sol, entrava pela janela pousando exatamente sobre o rosto da garota, o que a fez acordar lentamente. Neji não se tocou disso e continuou virado para ela, olhando para o rosto da garota, que também estava virado em direção ao do companheiro de quarto, só que ainda de olhos fechados.

Tenten apertou os olhos sentindo a claridade, e aos poucos foi os abrindo. A primeira cena que a garota viu no dia não poderia ser melhor.

Assim que abriu os olhos completamente viu o rosto de Neji, que estava deitado na cama ao lado da sua, só com um short e uma camistea escura, olhando fixamente para a garota. Ambos permeneceram uns segundos assim, se olhando, fixamente, sem dizer nada. Até que se tocaram no constrangimento da situação e cada um virou para o lado contrário, pensando na vergonha da situação.

Ino assistia mais uma aula desinteressada.

"_Hoje eles já devem ter feito a primeira fase..."_ Ino queria que o pessoal da olimpíada voltasse logo. principalmente porque sentia falta da amiga, Sakura.

Nesses meses tinham se reaproximado e agora ela era sua maior confidente, e Ino não sabia porque mas nesses últimos dias estava se sentindo realmente mal.

_**flasback on---**_

_**-Isso é tudo culpa sua, sabia??**_

_**-Que seja...**_

_**Disse ele sem manifestar emoção alguma.**_

_**Ino se irritou. Parou de andar, e olhou para o ruivo que a seguia tranquilamente .Odiava ser ignorada assim.**_

_**-Qual o seu problema, por que nunca fala comigo direito?!**_

_**Perguntou ela, surpreendendo-se por suas próprias palavras. **_

_**-Você me irrita e incomoda.**_

_**Chegando na sala dos professores, quem estava os esperando era Kurenai, uma das sensei de outras turmas. A diretora tinha viajado junto com a turma da olimpíada.**_

_**-Qual o nome de vocês.**_

_**-Estes são Gaara Sabaku e Ino Yamanaka.**_

_**Disse Yamato entrando na sala, e fechando a porta.**_

_**-Ei, espera aí...- disse Kurenai passando os olhos por uns papési que tinha na mão **_

_**- Kakashi fez umas anotações sobre esses dois.**_

_**Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas.**_

_**Yamato continuou:**_

_**-Aham, ele me avisou que era pra falar com eles.**_

_**-Falar sobre o que? - perguntou a loira confusa. Gaara mantinha a expressão calma no rosto.**_

_**-Parece que os dois não tem nota em trabalhos de equipe...ou seja, cada um tem 50 a menos da nota final.**_

_**-O QUE?**_

_**-Sim..na relação de equipes que Kakashi me entregou, vocês são uma equipe, só que não executaram nenhum dos trabalho...e ainda ficam causando transtornos ¬¬**_

_**Disse Yamato com tom repreendedor.**_

_**-E..e agora? Perguntou Ino hesitante.**_

_**Kurenai falou logo:**_

_**-Bem, além de terem que recuperar a nota se não quiserem ficar em recuperação - e olhe que isso é um favor que estamos fazendo pra vocês- vão ter que pegar umas punições leves;**_

_**-Que tipo de punição? A Yamanaka parecia assustada.**_

_**-Limpeza da escola.**_

_**-HÃ?  
**_

_**-Estejam aqui hoje a tarde, vocês vão ser responsáveis por limpar a cantina. e ESTEJAM aqui. Senão, não vamos pegar leve. Podem ir.**_

_**-O QUE?MAS QUE ABSURDO, VOCÊS NÃO PODEM..**_

_**-Que seja.**_

_**Disse Gaara sem focar o olhar em ninguém. Ino o olhou incrédula:**_

_**-Você vai concordar com isso? Eles não podem..**_

_**-Quieta. Que seja, melhor assim, cale a boca ou eles vão dar outra punição, o que **_

_**me obrigaria a passar mais tempo com você.**_

_**Disse o ruivo levantando e saindo da sala.**_

_**Mais uma vez Ino sentiu-se ferida. Por que aquele garoto tinha que ser tão duro com as palavras?**_

_**flashback off-----**_

-Arf..."Quando é que você volta, sua testuda..?"

Suspirou Ino, debruçando-se sobre sua bancada sem perceber um olhar fixo que a observava do outro lado da sala.

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

A 1a fase tinha transcorrido tranquilamente, e para surpresa geral, todos os 10 alunos do 1o A tinham sido aprovados.

O grande desafio era a 2a fase da prova, que ocorreria em 3 dias.

Nos dias de folga, muita gente estudava, e tinha bastante gente tensa, até a própria Kim estava estudando muito, porque queria provar ao Sasuke que era inteligente suficiente para ser digna dele (ou alguma besteira assim) ou ao menos mais digna do que a garota em cuja companhia ela já vira o Uchiha inúmeras vezes: Sakura Haruno.

Os dois estavam cada vez mais próximos. Sakura estava surpreendida, porque ela achou que uma atitude do estilo de Sasuke seria ficar com ela mais uma vez e depois a deixar de lado, e o que acontecia era totalmente o contrário.

O que de certa forma impressionava Sasuke também, que estava surpreso com o próprio apego e a necessidade de ficar perto de Sakura que estava começando a sentir.

Nesse dia, faltando 3 dias para a 2a fase, Sasuke e Sakura tinham combinado de acordar bem cedo, assim não teria ninguém rondando pelo hotel, e não seria de noite para Kakashi ficar mandando os dois dormir.

Sasuke passara a noite em claro pensando em quão estranho era tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Pela primeira vz ele pensava que poderia ser feliz sem pensar tanto no futuro, ou em seus objetivos, que no caso seria, fazer a sua família Uchiha ser reconhecida outra vez, encontrar a pessoa que matou sua família, e seu irmão desaparecido...seu irmão desaparecido... Itachi...

Sasuke não via o irmão mais velho desde o dia em que foi cometido o genocídio em sua casa.

Quem teria feito aquilo? O que teriam feito com seu irmão? Eram as suas perguntas, e ele tinha esperança que um dia as encontraria respondidas. Porém, por causa desses objetivos fechara-se tanto, até não prestando atenção na chance de ter felicidade que durante tanto tempo esteve perto dele.

Agora ele já não estava tão cego, e o sentimento que tinha ao lado de Sakura era tão bom que tinha medo de perder isso, mesmo sabendo que talvez isso a pusesse em perigo, e que isso era irresponsável da parte dele...mas ele prometeu a si mesmo que a protegeria de qualquer maneira.

Olhou no relógio ao seu lado, vendo que eram 5:30 da manhã, já era hora de levantar para encontrar Sakura, antes que mais gente acordasse._ "Será que ela também passou a noite acordada?_

Sasuke levantou-se, vestiu uma camisa, já estava com um short preto, e não tinha intenção de trocar naquele quarto, com a possibilidade da maníaco-obessiva-Kim acordar e ver a cena.

-Sakura.

Disse o rapaz ao chegar nas laterais do hotel, onde havia o jardim e vê que a menina de cabelos róseos já o esperava, sentada na grama, abraçando os joelhos, com o olhar perdido para o céu, que só começava a clarear agora. Ela olhou-o e sorriu docemente:

-Sasuke-kun...

O rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela falou logo:

-O que você queria falar comigo tão cedo?

Sasuke quase tinha se esquecido. O principal motivo pelo qual pediu para Sakura ir para lá a essa hora é que queria passar um tempo com ela, mas de fato tinha algo que precisava dizer à garota.

-Olha, Sakura..

Disse ele se recostando na parede, sentado. Sakura se afastou para trás para se nivelar a ele.

-Você deve saber...bem, pode ser que existam...uma pessoas atrás de mim..

Sakura o olhou surpresa.

-Você deve saber..o que aconteceu com minha família...

A menina ficou realmente surpresa de Sasuke falar nesse assunto. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo que se conheciam no ginásio, ele nunca tinha tocado nesse assunto para ela.

-Sempre há a possibilidade...dessas pessoas, que fizeram isso e eu não sei quem é...virem atrás de mim...E eu, eu pretendo...

A Haruno continuava o olhando curiosa. Sasuke parecia ter alguma dificuldade para aquelas palavras saírem de sua boca.

"Droga, melhor ser direto" - se você não quiser se machucar eu entendo...estou te avisando, porque ficar comigo...Pode ser perigoso.

Depois de falar isso, Uchiha olhou bem para a face de Sakura, e realmente surpreendeu-se ao ver que em oposição do medo que achou se formaria em seu rosto, formou-se uma expressão de felicidade com os olhos brilhando. Sasuke ficou confuso:

-Sakura, o que você...

Antes que pudesse continuar a menina pulou emcima dele o abraçando forte.

-Você está dizendo...que quer que eu fique com você?

A expressão confusa de Sasuke suavizou-se.

-Mas você é boba mesmo..

Sorriu ele.

-É claro que eu não tenho medo de ninguém que venha atrás de você, Sasuke-kun...se eu estiver com você, eu não tenho medo de nada...

O Uchiha sorriu, e a afastou do abraço, erguendo o queixo de Sakura. Eles aproximavam-se e quando estavam prestes a unir os lábios, uma voz irritante pôde ser ouvida:

-O que você pensa que está fazendo com o Sasuke-kun?

O rapaz olhou incrédulo:

-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?!

-Sasuke-kun, o que você está fazendo com essa menina testuda?!

Sasuke alterou o tom de voz:

-KIM! Saia daqui!

Sakura olhava confusa de um para outro.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? sai, agora!

Disse ele, cmeçando a ficar nervoso. A garota irritante pôs uma voz aguda e uma carinha de cachorro com fome:

-Eu vi que você não estava no quarto...e vim te procurar...

-Será que você é burra..?

-Sasuke-kun, quem é essa..? o.o

Perguntou Sakura confusa.

-É uma garota que ficou no mesmo quarto que eu e fica me enchendo!

Diss ele sem se incomodar de que a dita cuja estava na sua frente.

No meio da discussão, mais uma voz juntou-se de longe:

-Yare, yare...que gritaria é essa? Vocês não deveriam estar aqui tão cedo, nee?

Dizia Kakashi, que também se aproximava da confusão.

"Ótimo, só oq faltava ¬¬...Agora é que já era o 'ficar sozinhos'..." Pensava Sasuke com vontade de jogar Kim e kakashi para longe

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

-Aahhhhhh!

Espreguiçava-se Tenten, no refeitório, no mesmo dia à tarde.

-Eu não esperava que essa viagem pudesse ser tão massante...durante os dias de espera das provas não tem nada para fazer!

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, estava morrendo de sono por ter dormido muito tarde e acordado muito cedo.

-Tem razão...Como será que estaríamos na escola a uma hora dessas?

Tenten deu um riso descontraído:

-Deixa eu adivinhar...Kakash-sensei estaria mandando Shikamaru acordar, e Naruto calar a boca, pois ele estaria pertubando Sasuke; Ino estaria olhando Sai de canto de olho, enquanto ele estaria fazendo um desenho seu.

Sakura corou:

-Co...como? Um desenho meu?

-Claro, boba! Você nunca viu o caderno dele? É cheio de desenhos seus...

Sakura olhou de lado.

-Tanto faz...

-Ah, vamos lá, Sakura! O Sai...

-Tenten, eu não gosto dele...Eu sei que ele gosta de mim, mas..eu tô com o Sasuke-kun...

Tenten arregalou os olhos. Sakura bateu-se mentalmente: "Droga! Deixei escapar, não era hora ainda!"

-VOCÊ TÁ MESMO COM O SASUKE???

Perguntou a menina num som consideravelmente alto fazendo algumas pessoas n refeitório olharem para elas.

-Tenten, mais baixo! Disse Sakura olhando preocupada para os lados: - Não é hora de isso virar público ainda!

-Ah tá o.o

Três dias passaram-se ociosamente, com Sasuke e Sakura tentando não chamar muita atenção com a notícia de que estavam juntos, afinal, Tenten ficou sabendo, e tá na boca de Tenten, tá na boca do povo u.u.

Chegou então o esperado dia da segunda fase. Os alunos iam de ônibus para o local da rova que era praticamente do outro lado de Tokio, quando Kakashi anunciou que fariam uma parada de 5 minutos no posto de gasolina onde havia uma loja de conveniência para que comprasse água, lanche ou coisas do tipo. Sakura, que estava sentada do lado de Shikamaru (que dormia) levantou-se logo, e desceu do ônibus para comprar uma água na lojinha, sem que percebesse que uma certa Kim observava pelo canto dos olhos que a menina estava saindo do ônibus. Poucas pessoas desceram e compraram logo o que queriam enquanto Sakura procurava uma garrafinha de áua nos fundos da lojinha onde havia uma geladeira, quando sente seu braço ser puxado, levando seu corpo para junto do da pessoa que a puxou

-Sasuke-kun...- Diz a menina corada.

-Sakura, não acha que deveria ir logo?..já vi quase todos voltando ao ônibus.

-Er..nãos e preocupe, eles não partirão deixando alunos aqui...

Sorriu ela, ainda vermelha olhando de lado para evitar que o uchiha visse a tonalidade de seu rosto.

-Falta ainda mais alguém?

Perguntou Kakashi obseravndo que as poltronas do ônibus já pareciam estar todas preenchidas.

-Não, já tá todo mundo aqui!

Disse Kim com um sorriso falso.

"Ótimo, agora aquela idiota da Sakura vai ficar presa aqui, e não vai poder fazer a prova da olimpíada" Pensou a garota enquanto sorria malignamente.

O problema é que ela não tinha percebido que seu amaaado Sasuke também tinha decido do ônibus.

-Vamos logo...- Sorria Sakura, enquanto puxava Sasuke pela mão de dentro da lojinhas de conveniência, mas...

-O QUÊ???

Exclamou a garota chocada, ao ver que ônibus nenhum os aguardava.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Sim, Naruto é meu! Há, me processem e.e**

**N/A: Eu sou uma péssima autora que atraso capítulos, e nao mereço respeito, eu já seeeeei! ç.ç**

**c.13 Mudança de rumo**

-O QUÊ???

Repetiu Sakura sem acreditar que ônibus da escola os tinha esquecido.

-Kuso...- Murmurou Sasuke olhando no relógio e vendo que faltava só uma hora para a hora da prova.

-Sasuke-kun..o que vamos fazer?

-Hm...talvez..- Dizia o rapaz enquanto discava o número de Kakashi de seu celular.

-Droga!- disse ele, vendo na tela "fora de área".

-E o pior é que nem sabemos onde é essa prova...é do outro lado de Tokio...

Falou Sakura, com a voz preocupada.

-Calma, Sakura...vamos aguardar um pouco, aposto que eles já deram por nossa falta no ônibus, e vão voltar pra pegar a gente...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso no ônibus...

-ITAMI HODOKI! KOKORO HODOKI! KAGE O HODOKI! (Desfaça a dor, desfaça o coração, desfaça a sombra- 1a abertura de Naruto, Rocks) Cantavam em toda altura no ônibus os alunos e os professores de mãos para o ar... (super gota o.o')

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Você acha mesmo?

-Claro...- Já devem estar notando, afinal...um colégio como esse não poderia deixar passar isso né?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

no ônibus...

-WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS! TAKAMI WO MEZASHITE! FIGHTING DREAMERS! NARIFURI KAMAWAZU! FIGHTING DREAMERS! SHINJIRU GA MAMA NI! OLI OLI OLI OLI! JUST GO MY WAY!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Já faz meia hora..

Murmurou Sasuke, que estava encostado na parede do posto de gasolina ao lado de Sakura.

-Acho que eles não vão voltar...

Respondeu a garota. Sasuke tinha um semblante preocupado. Levantou-se olhando dos lados, e estendeu a mão para a Haruno levantar-se.

-Não podemos ficar aqui esperando...está ficando tarde e não conhecemos as ruas, vamos ver se achamos o hotel..

A garota estranhou o ato gentil, mas não disse nada a respeito.

-Mas, Sasuke-kun, e a pro..

-Sakura...sinto muito mas não acho que vá dá tempo...é melhor a gente ver se acha o hotel, ou um táxi por aqui.

-Tá certo..- Disse ela assentindo com a cabeça.

Kakashi anotava a relação de alunos que ia entrando na sala da prova, a medida que eles passvam pela porta. Tinham que estar a postos ao menos 30min antes do horário marcado. O olhos do professor arregalaram-se ao ver dois nomes sem presença.

-Sasuke...e Sakura?

Naruto que estava perto ouviu:

-Que tem eles, Kakashi-sensei?

-Não estão aqui...Você não os viu. Naruto?

O loiro negou com a cabeça.

-A última vez que eu vi o Sasuke no baka, foi quando ele desceu no posto atrás da Sakura-chan.

-o.o Atrás da...Tsunade-sama!

Chamou kakashi.

A diretora, que também conferia a frequencia, com ar auroritário, olhou-o de esguela.

-Diga, kakashi...

-Dois alunos não estão aqui...Acho que ficaram na parada...

-O QUÊ? Mas que irresponsabilidade, Kakashi, você deveria ter conferido!

-Temos que voltar para pegá-los...

-Impossível. Se fizermos isso, todos perderão a prova...é necessaário a presença de ao menos dois responsáveis do colégio para que os alunos realizem a prova...não vai dar tempo.

-Mas, Tsunade-obaa-chan!

Começou Naruto, mas foi cortado:

-Quieto! Naruto, entre na sala...desses assuntos cuidamos nós.

-Demo...

-Vá!

O menino entrou na sala bufando. Kakashi a olhou meio entediado:

-Você tem certeza disso...? Eles não conhecem a cidade e por aqueles lados pode ser bem perigoso...

-Sim...Eles sabem se cuidar...Sakura vai estar segura com Sasuke com ela..

-Hai.

-Hmm...Não faço a mínima idéia de para onde seja T.T

-Vamos só procurar um táxi...- Disse o rapaz sem muita animação.

-Sasuke-kun...você está com raiva? Porque...vamos perder a prova?

-Não.

Respondeu simplesmente o garoto enquanto ainda andavam pelas ruas meio desertas de Tóquio. "É claro que está com raiva..." Pensou Sakura triste.

O lugar onde o ônibus tinha parado não era lá muito seguro, e como estava começando a escurecer, era realmente preocupante ficar rondando nas ruas sem rumo.

-Eu sei que você esta com raiva...desculpa...perdemos a prova por minha culpa.

-Não foi culpa sua..esquece isso.

Disse ele, até que reparou que a menina ao seu lado tinha parado de andar.

Olhou pra trás e arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso ao ver que algumas lágrimas escorriam timidamente do rosto de Sakura.

-Estamos nessa situação...e a culpa é toda minha... A menina parou de falar quando sentiu uma mão limpando seus olhos.

-Boba...vamos logo...- Disse o rapaz com um singelo sorriso. Mas algo o preocupava, e não era o fato de ter perdido a prova. Sasuke não era nem um pouco superticioso, mas, o que era..."esse pressentimento..." pensou ele.

Eles continuaram a andar quando finalmente avistaram estacionado um carro amarelo que deveria ser um táxi.

-Oji-san! Chamou Sakura, o motorista que na verdade era um homem meio novo, encostado no carro displicentemente, mastigando um graveto na boca.

-Oe, vão pegar uma corrida?

-Sim!

Disse a menina abrindo uma das portas traseiras do carro e entrando, a deixando aberta para Sasuke entrar a seu lado.

Estava tão entusiasmada de terem tido essa sorte, que não reparou que a porta não se fechou.

-Sasuke-kun que sorte termos achado um táxi, ne?

Comentou a garota com os olhos apertados aliviada que finalmente voltaria ao hotel, enquanto o motorista dava a partida. Ao não obter resposta os abriu e olhou para o lado, em choque.

-Sasuke-kun?!

Ao ver que o rapaz não encontrava-se ao seu lado.

Pôs a cabeça para fora do carro, e olhou dos lados da rua, chocada de medo por não ver o rapaz em canto nenhum.

"Mas onde..."

Seus pensamentos foram inrerrompidos pelo carro que começava a andar.

-Ei, ei, para o carro por favor!  
-Hãã?

Perguntou o motorista com cara de tédio.

-Eu quero descer, por favor!

-Não vai tomar a corrida? o.õ

-Não, aquele garoto que estava comigo...O Sasuke-kun...cadê ele?

-Ora, ele saiu correndo pela rua, achei que você soubesse que ele faria isso.

-Correndo pela rua? õ.õ

-Sim...achei que vocês tivessem combinado...

-Ah, então para o carro por favor!!

-Tá...

Disse o rapaz estancionando o carro não muito longe de onde dera partida. A menina pagou a corrida do mesmo, e desceu do veículo que rapidamente desapareceu pelas ruas.

Foi aí que Sakura se tocou de sua situação. Estava no meio de uma rua estranha de Tóquio, já eram quase 7 da noite, completamente escuro, e ela não fazia idéia de onde ir para procurar Sasuke.

-Droga...Por que ele saiu correndo?? Eu devia ao menos ter perguntado para ele para que direção ele foi...Droga...

Os passos secos eram o único som que podia se ouvir naquele trecho, além da respiração descompassada. Ele sentia que seu coração ia pular de seu peito, tamanho seu nervosismo.

"Será que...Mas...não é possível...não...só pode ser!"

Mal podia organizar seus pensamentos enquanto corria com tudo que podia, naquele trecho escuro da rua de Tóquio.

A sala estava repleta de alunos de todas as melhores escolas do Japão, todos tentando fazer caras sérias e intimidadoras, menos os alunos de um certo primeiro ano...

-O QUÊ? ELES NÃO ESTÃO AQUI??

Perguntou Tenten eufórica, chamando atemnção de metade da sala e fazendo uma gota pesar no cenho de Neji.

Naruto confirmou com a cabeça atônito também, enquanto um certo Sai observava a conversa atentamente de uma cadeira meio afastada, Naruto disse o que ouvira de Tsunade e Kakshi. Os akunos de outras escolas olhavam assustados para o grupo que conversava escadoloso, todos espeerando o examinador chegar na sala. Foi quando Tenten pôde ouvir de perto um risinho cínico. Seus olhos viraram-se automaticamente para a afigura (ridicula) que ria.

-Do que você tá rindo?!

Peguntou ela agressivamente.

-Parece que agora a queridinha do Sasuke-kun não vai poder fazer a prova...não é? Pena que o Sasuke-kun também perdeu, mas pelo menos...a parte de ela se dar mal deu certo...

Deixou escapar. Antes que a menina pudesse perceber um soco a atingiu com toda violência na face rosada, fazendo-na cair da cadeira.

-Itaaai! O que você acha que está fazendo sua louca?

Gritou Kim massageando a bochecha, para uma Tenten de face alterada, que só foi impedida de continuar porque o examinador, um homem assustador chamado Ibiki entrou na sala, pondo ordem no alvoroço.

-Você ainda me paga por ter prejudicado minha amiga! Você vai ver!

Disse ela apontando o dedo em riste para Kim, e ao mesmo tempo assustando muita gente naquela sala inclusive Neji, que apesar de assustado, tinha de algum modo achado incrível a atitude protetora de Tenten.

-Sentem-se todos agora!

Bradou ele, mas logo viu uma pessoa levantar-se da cadeira.

-Ei, para onde pensa que está indo, se não se sentar agora será desclassificado.

A pessoa ignorou, e saiu correndo pela porta da sala, somente murmurando um: "que seja".

Continuava a correr. A respiração estava ainda mais ofegante.

"Para onde?" Visava as ruas desertas, onde só haviam casas fechadas, e viu uma moto preta estacionada numa calçada. A mesma moto preta que vira há alguns minutos. Estava estacionada na frente de um prédio que parecia abandonado e muito velho, de somente 2 andares. Sem fazer cerimônia, o rapaz entrou pela porta velha, sem nenhuma segurança e subiu correndo as escadas.

Sakura estava seriamente começando a ficar com medo. Vagava pelas ruas há poucos minutos e não vira quase ninguém caminhando. Parecia que não era um bairro muito seguro de Tóquio. Não fazia idéia de para onde Sasuke tinha ido, então desde o lugar de onde o táxi a deixou, viu duas alternativas: Seguir para a direita da rua, ou pela esquerda. Seguindo sua intuição, (ou seja, completamente, no chute), passou a andar para a direita, que sem saber era exatamente o lado oposto de onde encontrava-se aquele que tanto procurava.

Finalmente chegou ao segundo andar, o único que tinha luzes acesas. Foi andando lentamente sem conseguir conter o nervosismo que sentia, até uma porta entreaberta com as luzes acesas. Encostou a mão fazendo a porta se abrir completamente com um rangido. O cômodo era uma sala com iluminação falha. Havia uma mesa no centro, e algumas cadeiras ao redor. Exatamente de costas para a porta, havia um Rapaz, sentado no braço de uma poltrona, de jeans preto e blusa vermelha muito escura, cabelos cinza escuros, longos presos atrás.

"É ele."

Um homem realmente estranho com o rosto semelhante a de um tubarão, disse com um tom meio de deboche:

-Oe...acho que você tem visita...Itachi.

Flashback on:

-Oji-san! Chamou Sakura, o motorista que na verdade era um homem meio novo, encostado no carro displicentemente, mastigando um graveto na boca.

-Oe, vão pegar uma corrida?

Sasuke já se aproximava do táxi, quando viu uma coisa na qual não pôde acreditar. Em plena Tóquio, nesse bairro estranho, descendo por aquela rua, um rapaz vinha montado em uma moto preta, com o rosto duro como pedra. Passou muito rápido, mas ele pôde identificar exatamente quem era. "Uchiha...Itachi...".

Sem pensar em mais nada, foi correndo na direção em que a moto passou, e virou a esquina que estava bem perto. Era sua chance...de conseguir as respostas, que sempre quis, de saber o que acontecera com seu irmão que até agora julgara morto. Sem pensar em Sakura, na prova, ou em nada mais saiu correndo à toda, o que não pôde ser percebido por Sakura devido à sua animação e ao barulho que ela fazia.

Flashback off.

"Nada...nada dele..." E o pior, Sakura não sabia mais que caminho seguir para chegar no posto onde o ônibus fez a parada, e menos ainda tinha idéia de onde ficava o hotel. Estava literalmente perdida. Mas o pior foi quando começou a escutar algum barulho atrás de si...eram passos? No começo achou que devia estar ficando paranóica, mas logo quando começou a ouvir vozes acompanhando os passos, chegou à conclusão de que não.

Olhou de esguela assustada e teve anítida impressão de ver um rapaz que parecia estar bêbada vindo sua direção. Podia ser só paranóia, mas resolveu apressar o passo. Sentiu um desespero no peito quando o rapaz também apressou o passo.

-Espera um pouquinho...yuc...gracinha..- murmurou o bêbado.

"Droga!"

Pensou em correr, em gritar alto pelo seu Sasuke-kun, mas aí a verdade bateu no seu peito: Ninguém viria. "Tô cansada de depender dos outros!" Então num ato de coragem, ou talvez burrice, comandado pela sua inner, Sakura parou de correr, virou para o bêbado, foi em sua direção, e meteu um soco na cara dele. Quando realmente precisava, a menina tinha uma força monstruosa. O homem tombou no chão com o soco. Estava realmente muito bêbado para reagir.

"Nossa..." A menina deixou transparecer um sorriso surpreso em sua face. Sorriso que foi rapidamente desmanchado ao ver mais 3 sombras se aproximando. Pareciam também estar levemente embriagados, mas conscientes.

-Que cê acha que fez com nosso amigo..? Perguntou um deles que se aproximava dela, cambaleante.

"Droga...dessa vez não dá pra eu me livrar só com um soco!"

Pensava a menina enquanto tentava planejar uma saída, e ia dando passos para trás, a medida que os homens se aproximavam dela. Quando, para seu desespero, chegou num beco sem saída, encostando numa parede, onde não havia para onde ir.

"Droga" Pensou a garota, enquanto enfiou a mao na bolsa atravessada que tinha, tentando inutilmente, buscar alguma coisa que pudesse abater aquelas pessoas, mesmo sabendo no fundo que não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso, e tentou desvencilhar-se, apertando os olhos, com a agonia dominando seus pensamentos.

Baque.

Foi o barulho que escutou. Ainda tinha os olhos fechados, enquanto escutaa outros barulhos de corpos tombando e se chocando. Quando os abriu finalmente, pôde ver que as três pessoas que a incomodavam outrora, agora estavam caídas no chão inconscientes, e a pessoa responsável por isso, em pé perto dos corpos. Estava muito escuro, e a sombra tapava o rosto dessa pessoa, mas com um certo esforço ela pôde identificar a quem pertencia aquela face à quem tanto agradecia internamente agora.

Aquele rosto...Será que era...

-Sa..Sasuke-kun?

"Não, não é ele...é.."

-Sa..Sai?!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**N/A: Lembram do tempo que a Só pra complicar tinha muitos reviews e muitos leitores?**

**T.T sim, estou triste!**

**SÓ PRA COMPLICAR**

**PARTE I**

**Capítulo 14**

**Desenterrando e decidindo**

Sakura olhava surpresa para a figura que erguia os olhos em sua direção agora.

-Sa...Sai?!

-...

O garoto somente estendeu a mão, para ela segura-lhe e pular sobre os corpos caídos, que separavam os dois. A menina sem hesitar o fez, chegando junto dele. O olhou durante uns instantes.

-Como você...sabia que eu estava aqui?

Perguntou ela timidamente.

-Eu não sabia - disse ele com seu calmo sorriso - Eu vivi aqui em Tóquio durante toda minha vida até ir para o campo militar...Esse foi o primeiro lugar em que vim procurar porque sabia que era perto do posto, e era perigoso. Então quis logo prevenir que você não estava em perigo, nee...

-E...por que você veio...?

Perguntou a menina, só percebendo agora que ainda segurava a mão do rapaz, mesmo eles já tendo começado a andar. Vendo isso, corou e tentou puxar a mão, mas Sai somente a segurou e disse, olhando-a nos olhos:

-Porque não consegui me controlar vendo a possibilidade de algo acontecer contigo...

A menina não pôde evitar de corar mais, e involuntariamente apertou a mão do rapaz com mais força.

-Mesmo sabendo que você estaria com a bruxinha...falando nisso...cadê ela?

Perguntou ele olhando dos lados. Sakura baixou os olhos:

-Eu...eu não sei...A gente ia entrando no táxi para voltar para o hotel e ele simplesmente sumiu...o motorista disse que ele saiu correndo.

Por um momento Sai sentiu uma raiva crescer em seu peito. Raiva pela pessoa que Sakura escolhera, tê-la permitido estar em tal perigo. Mas somente abafou isso com mais um sorriso, e volto a andar, surpreendendo-se no entanto, pelo ato de Sakura, que abraçou o braço do rapaz, corando.

"Meu Deus...o que estou fazendo?! Eu estou com o Sasuke-kun, mas...Mas agora o Sai..."

Ele a olhou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, mas logo sorriu, e voltaram a andar, ambos levemente corados.

Abriu os olhos com uma certa dificuldade.

A primeira coisa que sentiu foram as gotas de chuva batendo no rosto, a segunda coisa que seus sentidos captaram foram o barulho alto e irritante de uma buzina não muito longe, que o fez acordar de verdade.

-Itachi!

Falou a primeira palavra que veio à sua mente, sentando-se subtamente. Só aí, olhou aos lados vendo que estava na calçada de uma rua, exatamente em frente ao prédio onde estivera. De noite, e no meio da chuva.

Uma buzina toca.

"Droga...mais uma vez esse barulho"

Só aí Sasuke olha para o lado.

-Oe, Sasuke...Vamos logo?

Perguntou a voz simpática e lerda de Kakashi, que estava no banco ao lado do motorista de táxi, que por acaso era o mesmo que tinha visto mais cedo.

Vendo que o garoto obviamente estava desorientado, Kakashi desceu do veículo, e foi até Sasuke, pondo a mão ao redor de seu ombro e o ajudando a levantar-se.

Foi quando se levantava que Sasuke sentiu um impacto no peito, o corpo todo doer, e uma quantidade de sangue considerável jorrou de sua boca. Kakashi olhou meio intrigado. Sasuke tentava inutilmente desvencilhar-se das mãos do professor.

-Iie...eu tenho que...achá..-lo..

-Mas você é um cabeça dura mesmo né. u.u

Disse Kakashi dando uma pequena pancadinha em sua nuca, fazendo o garoto desmaiar, e o levando para o táxi, indo em direção ao hotel.

Já era madrugada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Sasuke acordou, tendo como primeira visão o teto azul de seu quarto. Levou alguns segundos para recordar-se da noite passada.

"-Quem você acha que matou nossos pais?"

Ele cerrou os punhos sentindo a irritação percorrendos eu corpo.

"Impossível...Impossível..."

Mas logo os flashes tornaram-se mais nítidos em sua mente, e com eles, o rosto e o tom de voz frios de seu irmão;

"É verdade."

Tinha que pensar muito e muitas coisas pra entender, mas antes algo que passou longe de sua cabeça nas últimas horas, o acordou de seus pensamentos.

"Sakura!"

O garoto tirou todas as dúvidas da cabeça, fixando seus pensamentos no rosto corado que abandonara sem pensar duas vezes. Mesmo sabendo que provavelmente, a menina tinha chegado tranquilamente no hotel, de táxi, sabia que devia estar com raiva dele, por isso levantou-se e saiu do quarto em direção do quarto da menina. Ainda era cedo da madrugada, ele dormira somente 3 horas mal dormidas, por isso, era um dos únicos de pé no hotel. Mas, assim que passou da porta de seu quarto, e pôs o pé no corredor uma coisa o acertou em cheio na cara, deixando escorrer um filete de sangue de sua boca. Ele cambaleou pra trás, limpando o sangue com as costas da mão e olhou o rapaz à sua frente com ódio, mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa foi interrompido pelo grito à sua frente:  
-Qual o seu problema?! Ela te escolheu e você ainda a trata desse jeito?!!  
"Mas o que diabos...?"

Sasuke estava já pra voar emcima de Sai, mas a curiosidade em relação às palavras seguintes seria maior:

-Você a deixou lá! E se eu não tivesse chegado?! O que teria acontecido com ela!

Sai estava realmente alterado, nem parecia o sempre frio e falso garoto de sempre.

-De que diabos você tá falando?! Eu não a deixei em canto nenhum!

-Diz isso pra ela! Se foi assim, ela não teria corrido o perigo que correu, mas um pouco e nao sei o que teriam feito com ela!

Ainda gritava Sai, nervoso, só de pensar que Sakura poderia ter passado por um sério perigo. Sasuke não aguentou mais aquela conversa indireta da qual não entendia nada, então, esquecendo que pessoas dormiam naquele hotel, gritou:

-O QUE ACONTECEU DROGA?!!

Sai se acalmou um pocuo ao ver que o outro realmente não estava entendendo nada.

-Sei lá! Só sei que quando cheguei, sua garota estava sendo abordada por três caras, e se eu tivesse chegada um pouco depois não sei o que teriam feito!

"Kuso, a Sakura..."

Sasuke ia passando direto por Sai, decidido.

-Ei! Aonde pensa que vai?!

-Onde você pensa...afinal, como você mesmo disse..é **minha** garota.

Disse ele, passando direto e começando a caminhar, parando um pouco ao ouvir o "vai dizer isso depois da noite passada..", mas ignorou e voltou a andar. Sasuke estava indo em direção ao quarto de Sakura, mas ao passar pela segunda porta de entrada do hotel, viu um vulto rosa. Foi para fora, e viu a menina sentada no jardinzinho do outro dia, abraçando as pernas, com os olhos fundos, e uma cara nada boa de sono e outra expressão zumbi mei depressiva e dificil de identifiar.

-Sakura...?

Até Sasuke assustou-se ao ver a aparência desgastada da menina. Aproximou-se lentamente e olhou novamente para frente. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, e ambos ficaram encarando o jardim um pouco à frente. Era um clima estranho. Como se um mal presságio os dissesse que algo pior os aguardava.

Ele pensou em fazer perguntas do tipo "Por que você não voltou para o hotel" "O que aconteceu", mas já sabia tudo o que precisava, e só lhe restou dizer-lhe o que tinha a dizer, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio tenso.

-Eu não vou voltar para Konoha, Sakura.

A menina virou-se lentamente. Sua expressão continuava um tanto vazia, como se já soubesse que algo do tipo a aguardava. Algo que no fundo, soube, desde o momento que Sasuke desapareceu na escuridão das ruas no dia anterior.

Depois de o encarar durante um instante, ela virou-se novamente para frente.

-Você não dormiu?

Perguntou ele, sem saber direito porque, ao reparar nas olheiras dela.

-Não...Estive te esperando. Mas você chegou desmaiado, então eu...resolvi te esperar acordar.

Sasuke sentiu uma pontada forte no peito. Como devia estar doendo nela tudo aquilo. Queria explicar, fazê-la entender o que havia acontecido, que tinha que ficar em Tóquio, que desde a noite passada formou-se nele um objetivo maior que ele mesmo, mas não podia; Não podia. Antes de qualquer coisa, viu a menina aos eu lado levantar-se, e entrou no hotel, dizendo somente um: -Preciso ir arrumar minhas coisas.

Sasuke tinha até se esquecido. Sim...era hoje o dia de voltar à Konoha.

Depois de ver Sakura entrar no hotel, levantou-se e foi sua vez de dirigir-se ao seu quarto, mas ao fazê-lo, surpreendeu-no encontrar em vez de Hinata e Nauto dormindo, sentado em suas cama, Kakashi.

-Que está fazendo aqui?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era sábado de manhã e Ino estava realmente aborrecida. Com a demora de seus colegas, que só chegariam aquele dia à noite, com o tédio dessa semana da escola, e com...bom, com uma coisa que ela resolveria agora. Pensava a garota enquanto andava pelas ruas de Konoha, em direção à uma casa que ela jamais se imaginaria visitando.

"Esse idiota do Gaara!...Trabalhar com ele vai ser um saco, mas se eu reprovar esse semestre, sou mandada de volta pra casa, e isso eu não quero nem morta! O jeito é ser falsa e tentar ser amigável com ele "

Na casa de Gaara...

A jovem de cabelos loiros, tinha a mão apertando o peito, enquanto estava escondida atrás de uma coluna, com os olhos repletos de pavor.

"Por favor...acalme-se..." Pedia ela internamente, enquanto a outra pessoa da casa, na sala vizinha, tinha as mãos na cabeça, agarrando os cabelos enquanto abafava um grito de confusão. Mais uma vez Gaara sofria um ataque.

"Quando...quando vão acabar esses ataques...Kami Sama.."

Rezava Temari enquanto uma fina gota escorria de seus olhos. Não mais aguentando a cena, e sabendo que se fosse falar com o irmão, poderia ser machuchada, pulou a janela da casa, em busca de um lugar mais calmo e seguro.

"Sangue..."

Lembrava Gaara, perdido em suas memórias horríveis. O tanto de sangue que um garoto da sua idade havia visto era maior do que muitos soldados viam numa vida inteira. Desde que nasceu, ele tinha uma grande capacidade, e aos 3 anos começou seu treinamento de campo de guerra, já que seu pai e de Temari, era um oficial muito rigoroso. Porém, o rapaz havia se tornado tão perigoso, sempre afetado por seus ataques de choque, e seus distúrbios de personalidade que foi decidido mandar-lhe viver como um jovem normal, na escola, ao lado de sua irmã, que sempre vivera uma vida relativamente tranquila.

Ele apoiou uma das mãos na estante, enquanto a outra agarrava seus cabelos, ainda grunhindo com o rosto transfigurado.

_Toc toc._

Bateu uma vez. Nada.

"Mas será possível...?!"

_Toc toc._

Nada ainda. Só aí Ino viu a porta ranger lentamente. No final das contas esse endereço que a coordenação lhe dera parecia mesmo estar correto - pensava ela- Só Gaara para ter uma sala de entrada tão bagunçada- Concluiu, quando a porta se abriu aos poucos e pôde ver a sala de entrada da casa de classe média. Um pouco hesitante, resolveu entrar na casa, e ver se tinha alguém dentro.

"Provavelmente aquele folgado ainda está dormindo...e olha que já são 9 da manhã!..."

Adentrou a sala inicial, e foi andando em passos lentos, até escutar uma voz conhecida. Mesmo achando o som estranho, a curiosidade de Ino foi maior, e ela seguiu a voz, até encontrar aquela figura decadente, em meio de seu ataque no meio da sala central. O semblante da loira se encheu de pavor, ainda mais quando o ruivo, que estava de costas para ela, virou sua cabeça, olhando-na com o rosto transfigurado de raiva e confusão e um das mãos ainda na cabeça.

-Ga...ara...- disse Ino quase num sussurro.

-Ga...ara...

-Sai...daqui... Falou o rapaz contraindo o corpo com as mãos nos rosto. Ino somente deu um passo em sua direção.

Gaara abriu uma brecha com os dedos, possibilitando a visão da garota, que se aproximava assustada.

-O...que está fazendo? Sai...AGORA!

Gritou ele, com medo de perder o controle sobre suas ações novamente...o que havia tornado-se meio frequente devido aos seus descontroles mentais que iam se agravando.

Ino não sabia o que estava fazendo, sentia seu corpo se mexendo sozinho. Estava sim, muito assustada por ver o sempre frio, calmo e inatingível Gaara tendo um ataque deles, mas de algum modo, algo mais forte que ela a movia para que tentasse o ajudar.

-Eu...quero...

A menina mal consgeuia falar.

-SAI!

Cada vez Gaara tinha mais medo de perder o controle e fazer algo impensado. Ainda mais vendo que Ino estava se aproximando cada vez mais, e não tinha mais para onde ele recuar, pois suas costas já tinham chegado até a parede.

Viu a colega começar a chegar bem perto, suas veias já estavam saltadas, e seus músculos rígidos, a qualquer momento ele e a sua capacidade extra normal, poderiam ferir Ino mas ela parecia não intimidar-se, até o momento, que para surpresa total do ruivo, qu até então não sabia o que ela pretendia, sentiu os braços quentes de Ino ao redor de seu pescoço.

Automaticamente aquele impulso descontrolado dele se acalmou, e sua consciência voltou por completo. Ainda estático com a situação, e com um misto de desorientação, e medo do contato tão direto, só pôde escutar a garota falando meio baixo:

-Calma...Eu estou aqui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O relógio do quarto do garoto dava as 9:30, ou seja, meia hora para os alunos saírem do hotel. Mas não era exatamente isso que dominava seus pensamentos agora.

-Você está dizendo que conhecia meu irmão?!

Perguntou Sasuke surpreso. Kakashi somente assentiu com a cabeça, desanimado.

-Itachi entrou no Konoha sempai com 12 anos. Enquanto a maioria das pessoas inicia com 15. Ele era um prodígio. E quando eu lhe vi deitado naquela calçada desmaiado, e com esse ferimento - disse ele pondo muito levemente o dedo indicador sobre um determinado ponto do peito de Sasuke, o que surpreendentemente causou uma dor enorme ao garoto. - Eu soube que tinha se encontrado com ele.

-Mas...no começo do ano você tinha dito que era professor novato na escola...

-Sim, e eu sou. Professor novato sim, mas sou orientador lá desde sempre. Seu irmão dominava todas as matérias, mas destacou-se em física e biologia, e um dia apresentou uma tese, tão inovadora que foi passada a mim, dar uma olhada. Nesse trabalho de biologia dele que seria criar uma tese- o garoto tinha feitoa descoberta de um pnto no corpo humano, onde, aplicada determinade força poderia desestabilizar o fluxo de sangue, provocando hemorragias internas, que dependendo do preparo físico de cada um poderiam causar de um desmaio até a morte. O conselho do colégio achou uma teoria assim muito perigosa, afinal ninguém queria que um aluno de 12 anos tivesse capacidade de sair por aí matando. Então, eu e um grupo pequeno de professores, abafamos essa história, e convocamos Itachi para uma reunião. Infelizmente, no dia marcado, ele não pôde comparecer, pois estava desaparecido, e...

Kakashi não completou. Sasuke já sabia o resto da frase: "..E toda a sua família morta."

-A questão é que, Sasuke...não queria trazer esse assunto à tona, mas...

-Ele matou minha família.

Kakashi pareceu surpreso.

-Itachi me disse. Eu me encontrei com ele, ele matou meus pais.

Kakashi somente abaixou os olhos.

-Eu já sabia.

-O quê?!

-O que eu estava pensando em lhe dizer é que...Quando veio à tona, ligaram para a escola querendo saber do itachi. Não soubemos informar, mas eu fui correndo para sua casa, e, quando vi os corpos, os sinais eram...

-Da técnica da tese de Itachi?

-Isso mesmo...

Sasuke não pôde evitar de se exaltar:

-E por que você não fez nada?! Por quê não disse a ninguém?! Por que não me disse, me deixando pensar que meu irmão estava morto em vez de saber que ele era o assassino da minha família?!

-Acontece que a única cópia da tese foi queimado por ele, e..Nunca contei a você porque eu sabia que reagirira assim...Não foi melhor viver sua vida normalmente?

Perguntou o sensei calmo. Sasuke somente riu desdenhoso:

-Normalmente?! Tanto faz, isso acabou agora...

-O que? Planeja achar seu irmão é?

-É claro que sim!

-Não seja idiota, Sasuke, a escola nunca permitirá que fique aqui.

-Vocês não podem mandar em mim...Não tem ninguém me esperando em casa, mesmo!

Kakashi o olhou nos olhos:

-Não tem ninguém...mesmo?

Sasuke sabia de quem ele estava falando...e pensar **nela** fez seu coraçao apertar durante um momento, Mas foi mais forte: Agora tinha um objetivo.

-Não.

Kakashi somente se levantou da cama, e foi em direção à porta, parando antes de sair, e dizendo de costas para Sasuke:

-Você que sabe...Mas se ficar aqui...vai ter a chance de perder uma das únicas pessoas que realmente se importam com você. Completou o sensei, saindo do quarto. O uchiha abaixou os olhos. "Eu sei..." Mas em seguida seu olhar voltou a ser decidido. "Mas tenho que fazê-lo".

Os alunos começavam a aglomerar-se na saída do hotel. Naruto não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Só achava que seus dois amigos tinham perdido o ônibus, e provavelmente demoraria para perceber a falta do amigo Sasuke, de tão entretido que estava com a companhia da amiga Hinata, no portão de saída do hotel. Tenten, estav num canto pensativa, imaginando se tinha se saído bem na prova, enquando Neji também estava sentado, calado, meio longe. Mas para sua própria surpresa seu olhar sempre descansava sobre uma certa figura de coques. Kim falava estridentemente, irritando pessoas que queriam dormir, como Shikamaru, ou que se concentravam em falar sobre a importância da flor da juventude, como Lee. Sai, num canto, somente procurava com os olhos, uma figura de cabelos rosa, que não se encontrava no cenário.

Sasuke tinha escolhido sair do prédio pelos fundos para não causar tumulto. Já tinha decidido o que faria. Arranjaria um pensionato em Tóquio, e o dinheiro que usava para se sustentar em Konoha (sua gorda herança), usaria para fazer o mesmo na capital, e trataria de se matricular numa escola, porque sabia que seria burrice perder o ano. Mas sua prioridade era achar o irmão, e nem que arrombasse cada porta da cidade, pretendia fazer isso. Abriu a porta dos fundos, para sair, mas foi parado por uma voz pouco atrás de si.

-Você vai mesmo, então...?

-Sim...

Disse ele virando-se para Sakura.

-Não ia nem se despedir?

Perguntou ela com um sorriso amargo.

-Não...achei que seria...menos doloroso.

A menina levou a mão ao peito.

-Menos...doloroso?

-...

-Eu sei o que você vai fazer...Kakashi-sensei me disse.

"Aquele intrometido..!" -E...?

-E que é loucura...se essa pessoa é tão forte assim, a ponto de ter...bem, isso é suicídio...ir atrás dele...Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke deu um passo em direção à Sakura, diminuindo a distância entre os dois.

-Eu preciso fazer isso... disse ele olhando para baixo.- Caso contrário, eu jamais viverei em paz.

-Mas eu...

Sasuke puxou a menina pelo braço, abraçando-na de forma protetora.

Ficou simplesmente a sentindo perto de si, tentando lembrar bem dessa sensação, para que no futuro se lembrasse. Nem imaginava que ela fazia o mesmo.

Ainda aninhada em seu peito, Sakura perguntou com voz fraca:

-Você volta...?

O rapaz por um momento não soube o que responder.

-Eu...

-Volta?

Insistiu ela.

-Sim...Eu volto...Sakura.

Sakura se desvencilhou lentamente dos braços do Uchiha e o olhou nos olhos:

-Pois eu vou te esperar.

-Olha, não precis...

-Eu /vou/ te esperar. - Falou ela decidida.

Sasuke não pôde conter um risinho, achando engraçado aquele jeito decidido e ao mesmo tempo kawaai da garota. Com um sorriso levemente sereno, ele pôs a mão no rosto dela, levantando seu queixo, e abaixando-se um pouco, capturou seus lábios lentamente, num beijo demorado onde ambos aproveitaram cada segundo da união dos dois lábios. Pouco a pouco e com relutância dos dois, foram-se separando.

-Você tem que ir...- Disse ele, referindo-se ao ônibus, que ia para o aeroporto.

-Eu sei...

Falou a garota abaixando os olhos, quando viu Sasuke mexendo em algo em seu bolso. Tirou do bolso da calça jeans, algo que sakura identificou como uma pulseira e pôs no pulso da garota.

-Era pra eu ter te dado de aniversário, mas não estavámos nos falando...  
A menina somente sorriu observando o presente. Era uma pulseira prateada com detalhes femininos. Ela sorriu serenamente, e de uma hora para outra, se pôs nas pontas dos pés, o abraçando. Sasuke teve a impressão de sentir algo em seu bolso traseira da calça, mas chegou à conclusão de que era só impressão, e retribuiu o abraço. Depois disso, os dois se afastaram lentamente, e Sakura virou-se tentando conter as lágrimas, e foi correndo para o ônibus.

**Continua..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. E essa é uma atividade que por mais trabalhosa que seja..Não tem fins lucrativos u.u**

**N/A: Own! Fiquei tão feliz de terem voltado a deixar muitas reviews, que postei bem rapidinho esse próximo capítulo :3 Viu o que acontece quando deixam muitas reviews! xD **

**Ah é, só pra avisar, quando escrevi esse capítulo, há muito tempo, ainda não se sabia se Deidara era homem ou mulher, por isso tinha escrito como ele sendo mulher, e não pretendo mudar, é mais legal! xD **

**SÓ PRA COMPLICAR**

**PARTE I**

**Capítulo 15**

**Náuseas que antecedem o vômito**

_-Era pra eu ter te dado de aniversário, mas não estavámos nos falando...  
A menina somente sorriu observando o presente. Era uma pulseira prateada com detalhes femininos. Ela sorriu serenamente, e de uma hora para outra, se pôs nas pontas dos pés, o abraçando. _

_Sasuke teve a impressão de sentir algo em seu bolso traseiro da calça, mas chegou à conclusão de que era só impressão, e retribuiu o abraço. Depois disso, os dois se afastaram lentamente, e Sakura virou-se tentando conter as lágrimas, e foi correndo para o ônibus. _

**Um certo tempo depois...**

Sentada emcima da caixa d'água de uma grande construção, uma mulher de cabelos loiros, brincava de joga bolinhas explosivas no chão. Ela tinha uma mecha de cabelo loiro sobre um dos olhos,e vestia um casaco longo, com uma roupa normal por baixo, enquanto resmungava infantilmente.

-Maldita hora que aceitei trocar de turno na vígilia com o Kisame...Se pelo menos chegasse alguém para trocar comigo...

Assim que acabou de falar, Deidara escutou o ranger do portão da grande mansão. Olhou para baixo (pois estava emcima da caixa d'água, lá no topo da mansão),

O portão abriu-se lentamente e a loira ficou meio decepcionada ao ver que era Itachi.

"Droga, ele não vai querer pegar meu turno da vigília"

Deidara segue Itachi com o olhar, até entrar pelo portão, mas algo chama sua atenção. Emcima de um dos muros da mansão, camuflado e praticamente imperceptível, ela vê um rapaz de cabelos cinzas com uma máquina fotográfica, batendo fotos de Itachi. (não, não é paparazzi e.e)

"Mas o que será que..."

Logo o garoto sai correndo por dentre as árvores, e Deidara pula com agilidade atrás para um dos muros próximos, com intenção de seguir o garoto de cabelos cinzas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O garoto saía do banho, já vestido, quando escutou o toque do telefone.

-Oe..

Atendeu ele sem muita animação.

-Yo Sasuke...

Disse a voz sonolenta.

-Kakashi?

-Huh...Oe Sasuke, como você está?

-Ótimo. O que você quer, kakashi?

-Ahnn...Isso é modo de se tratar o professor que você não vê há 2 meses?

-Yare, yare...olha, Sasuke...Você vai ter que vir pegar alguns documentos de transferência aqui.

-Ainda? Achei que você tinha dito que ia cuidar disso.

-Não seja tão folgado. Você já perdeu dois meses, venha pegar esses doumentos até próxima semana, que é quando a escola entra no recesso de férias.

-Ano, Kakashi...

_Tu Tu Tu_

Sasuke teve vontade de quebrar o telefone quando viu que o professor o deixara só na linha. "Droga" ter que voltar para Konoha pegar a maldita transferência implicava em encontrar uma certa pessoa que não queria encarar.

Perdera dois meses de escola, em Tóquio, onde estava hospedado numa pousada praticamente abandonada, e noite e dia, procurava informações sobre o irmão.

Escutou uma batida na sua porta, e já adivinhando quem era, só se habilitou a falar o inexpressivo "Entre".

-Sasuke-sama.

Disse o rapaz de cabelos cinzas, entrando com receio no aposento mal iluminado, e curvando-se sutilmente

-Eu lhe contratei para me conseguir informações, e não para se curvar para mim.

Disse o Uchiha, com rispidez. Kabuto somente assentiu e lhe entregou uma pasta.

-Como eu já lhe disse mês passado, senhor, a pessoa que você me contratou para procurar, seu irmão Itachi, foi visto com alguns sujeitos suspeitos...Criminosos procurados.

Disse o jovem rapaz, apresentando uma pasta com duas fotos, a de uma mulher loira, e o homem com aparência parecida com a de um tubarão (o.O).

-Essas duas pessoas são criminosos procurados, e já foram vistos com seu irmão.

-E ele...O Itachi...também é procurado?

-Não sei bem ainda...

-E essas informações, como você as conseguiu?

-Ahh, Sasuke-sama...Meu chefe é um investigador particular...Só confirmo informações...E nossos métodos, bem...

-Tanto faz...não me importa..Olha, continue com as investigações,e u vou estar ausente por uns dias.

-Pra onde você vai?

-Não é da sua conta. - Disse Sasuke com um olhar gélido e saiu do próprio quarto de pensão, fechando a porta com kabuto dentro.

Sozinho no quarto da pensão, Kabuto abriu a maleta e retirou uma outra pasta, onde tinham algumas fotos que ele olhou demoradamente com um sorriso no rosto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ligou a torneira, jogando água no rosto pela terceira vez.

"Acorda!" Dizia mentalmente.

"Acorda, Tenten...Você tem que pensar em si mesma.." Pensava a garota, fitando seu reflexo cansado no espelho. E logo, as imagens começaram a se misturar, fazendo a garota lembrar-se do que aconteceu há...

_**mega flahback on:.**_

_**1 e mês e alguns dias atrás.**_

_A turma do 1o ano não parava de comentar sobre o garoto que não voltou das olimpíadas. Ninguém, exceto Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi e os professores sabia do real motivo, mas devido à popularidade de Sasuke, ninguém parava de comentar. E o alarde sobre esse assunto era tanto, que os alunos mal tinham se esquecido, que aquele era o dia que seria dado o resultado das tão esperadas olimípiadas._

_-Err...cof cof...Silêncio, por favor..._

_Disse o rapaz com aparência doente que entrava na sala._

_-Vim aqui divulgar os resultados...cof cof...das olimpíadas japonesas de ciências exatas._

_Logo o tumulto da sala acabou, e baixou um clima de tensão._

_Todos sabiam que ninguém tinha ido bem nas provas...o nível tinha sido bem maior do que esperado até para os "alunos gênios" do Konoha sempai. Por isso era impossível que o ambiente não fosse de completa tensão, quando o rapaz pegou uma lista de dentro da pasta._

_-Do 1o ano A da Konoha Sempai, os aprovados foram..._

_-Neji Hyuuga_

_Tenten Mitsashi._

_Durante um momento a sala permaneceu em silêncio, e depois pôde-se ouvir logo os gritinhos de felicidade de Ino, e Hinata._

_-Você passou! Você passou! Gritava Ino abraçando Tenten, que ainda estava estática. Não acreditava que tinha passado, e pior ainda...não acreditava que ela e Neji tinham passado. Teria que competir com ele agora, e mais uma vez._

_Neji limitou-se a sorrir momentaniamente em sinal de aprovação, mas logo percebeu que teria que competir justamente com a pessoa que menos queria, o por que? Não sabia, mas também não estava a fim de descobrir._

_-Hmm...então, vocês dois, compareçam hoje à tarde à reunião de aprovados no prédio número 4 no centro da cidade, certo?_

_-Hai.._

_-Ha..hai.._

_Com essas palavras, o informante saiu da sala, no momento que Kakashi entrava, começando mais uma aula chata de física._

_Sakura adoraria estar prestando atenção nessa aula; Mas que isso, adoraria estar dando os parabéns para a amiga e ficando feliz ao seu lado, mas não conseguia. Desde alguns dias atrás, quando voltara para Konoha deixando Sasuke em Tóquio, ela sentia que uma parte dela tinha sido arrancada. Quem a olhasse, mal a reconheceria, tamanho o desânimo que tinha no rosto._

_"Que é isso, Sakura...Deixe de ser egoísta, você tem que ficar feliz pela Tenten!" Repreendeu-se mentalmente, e forçou um sorriso, cutucando a amiga._

_No final da aula a menina de cabelos róseos foi abordada por alguém:_

_-Oe, Sakura-chan!_

_-Naruto.._

_Disse ela virando-se para trás. Era visível que o semblante do garoto também estava abalado._

_-Pra onde você tá indo?_

_-Tava procurando a Tenten. - respondeu a garota forçando um sorriso._

_-Ah, ela tá ali... Disse Naruto indicando com a cabeça, um canto um pouco distante, perto dos portões da escola, onde Tenten conversava com Ino, e Neji se aproximava._

_-Err..então deixa pra lá, amanhã eu falo com ela...Vamos pra casa?_

_-Claro. - Sorriu o loiro, afinal os dois pegavam o mesmo caminho pra suas casas._

_Ino e Tenten conversavam sobre qualquer coisa, quando foram interrompidas._

_-Tenten._

_Disse a figura séria, que chegava nos portões da escola._

_-Oe..Neji._

_Num moneto os 3 ficaram em silêncio, e depois Ino falou rapidamente:_

_-Err, pois é né, Tenten, eu vou indo..heheh...tchau!_

_Disse ela, saindo praticamente correndo, e deixando os outros 2 no clima estranho de silêncio._

_-E então, você vai hoje para a reunião de aprovados?_

_-Mas é claro que sim..._

_Neji não sabia muito bem o que tinha ido falar com Tenten, talvez quisesse só se certificar que as coisas já tinham voltado ao normal, embora soubesse lá no fundo que não._

_O rapaz continuou parado olhando para ela mas com a cabeça em outros pensamentos, quando foi interrompido pela voz da garota que inesperadamente saiu agressiva:_

_-Você não está aqui para me pedir para desistir, não é?!_

_-Hã?_

_Neji não pôde contêr sua surpresa._

_-Eu não esperava isso de você, Neji, mesmo sendo como é...se está aqui para isso ou para esfregar na minha cara que vamos e competir e dizer que vai me vencer, poupe seu tempo..._

_Disse a garota saindo depressa, com a cabeça confusa, sem saber direito o porque de seu próprio ataque. A verdade é que lá no fundo, também não queria ter que competir com ele, porque de um lado, não queria vencê-lo, e e outro, todo seu futuro dependia do resultado do exame final, de conseguir a vaga ou não, por isso não podia perder. A prova final que fariam, eles 2 e mais 8 alunos selecionados em todo o Japão, almejando o contrato com essa empresa, seria em...1 mês e 20 dias._

_**Mega flashback off.**_

Continuava a fitar-se no espelho. Estava na casa de Hinata agora, a Hyuuga, que a pouco tempo tinha começado a tornar-se sua amiga, com o intuito de animar Sakura, que estava deprimida desde o acontecimento há alguns dois meses atrás, resolveu chamar para sua casa, Ino, Sakura e Tenten que atualmente eram suas amigas mais próximas. Todas acharam uma boa idéia, exceto..Tenten, talvez por Hinatra morar na mesma casa que um certo rapaz de olhos perolados, que a deixava irritada agora toda vez que aparecia na sua frente. Irritação que obviamente tinha outro motivo..

A garota sacodiu o rosto, esquecendo esses pensamentos, e saindo do lavabo da casa de Hinata em direção ao quarto da garota, mas foi interrompida por uma voz no caminho.

-Você não deve confundir as coisas.

Tenten estacou. Virou o rosto em direção a Neji, o dono da voz, que vestia uma camiseta bege longa e um jeans, e estava senatdo emcima de uns batentes.

Ele levantou-se e ficou de costas para a garota:

-Você deve esquecer as outras coisas...É minha adversária, e nossa relação deve ser a de rivalidade. Te aviso, pois se esperares outra coisa qualquer de mim, vai se decepcionar e ainda se tornará uma fraca.

Tenten sentiu um aperto no peito. Na verdade nada nunca tinha acontecido entre ela e seu amor platônico...Então por que era que algo no clima dizia aos dois que sim?

Ele tentou raciocinar rápido para dar uam resposta, mas não pôde pois tudo o que ouviu foi o som dos passos de Neji se afastando.

De trás deu uma coluna de mármore da casa, dois olhinhos azuis piscavam tristes ao ver a cena.

"Pobre Tenten.." Pensava Ino, praticamente sentindo a dor da amiga, e tratou de voltar ao quarto de Hinata.

-Err..pessoal, eu tenho que ir.

Disse Sakura forçando um sorriso.

-Ne, Sakura-chan...tem que ir mesmo?

A menina assentiu com a cabeça.

-Combinei de me encontrar com o Naruto, mas obrigada a todas pelo dia, foi ótimo.

Disse a menina abraçando rapidamente as amigas e indo em direção á porta da casa.

Depois de andar algumas quadras viu aquele rosto conhecido sorrir para ela de longe, e sentiu uma felicidade crescenete e sem explicação, mal podendo se conter, foi correndo abraçar o amigo.

-Sai!

Disse ela sorridente o largando.

-Sakura...que faz por aqui?

-Vim ver o Naruto, para onde você vai?

-Para o lugar que você for. - Sorriu ele.

E ambos começaram a andar juntos.

Desde o ocorrido com Sasuke, e da noite que Sai a salvara, eles haviam se tornado realmente muito próximos, mais até do que Sakura e Naruto.No dia que voltavam de avião, Sakura explicou o que acontecera com Sasuke à Naruto, e desde esse dia, o loiro agia estranho com todos. Tentou de todo jeito voltar para Tóquio, para trazer o amigo de volta, mas seu tutor Iruka não permitiu de forma alguma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em um beco escuro, podia-se ouvir os passos de um rapaz de olhar sombrio sobre as poças de água causadas pela última chuva de Tóquio. Ele parou de andar quando chegou em frente à um casabre abandonado, e chutou a porta sem cerimônia, entrando numa sala, onde tudo o que via-se era uma sombra de rosto sinistro e cabelos longos.

-Trouxe o que eu pedi...Sasuke-kun? Falou a voz com tom debochado.

-Já disse para não me chamar assim...

Disse o rapaz estendendo a mão com um pacote de pó branco.

-Ótimo...Kukuku...- Sorriu em aprovação o mais velho. - Você está fazendo muito bem...Não achei que um garotinho como você saberia se virar nesse mundo.

-Diga o que quiser, mas me dê as informações que preciso.

Respondeu Sasuke, friamente. Seu olhar não tinha brilho algum. Estava vazio, opaco.

-Kukuku...Calma Sasuke-kun, as informações por essa troca você já conseguiu. São as fotos que meu informante foi deixar em sua residência hoje. Se quiser mais, preciso que seja mediador em outra troca. Lembre-se que custa tempo e dinheiro eu estar mandando os meus homens atrás de uma das maiores gangues do narcotráfico que é a do seu irmão.

-E porque seu "informante" não me deu essas informações hoje?

-Ah, não seja tão ingênuo, Sasuke-kun. - Orochimaru aproximou-se mais do ouvido de Sasuke num gesto de sussurro asqueroso: -Certas informações só podem passar por alguns ouvidos.

-Que seja, o que você tem pra mim?

-Antes de tudo, vou dizer o que /você/ tem pra mim. Preciso que compareça á um negócio importante para mim.

-...

-Haverá uma troca. Importante. Em uma cidade um tanto longe, é com um negociador com quem temos mantido contato já há um bom tempo mas ele prefere manter-se anônimo. Digamos que já podemos manter uma certa confiança nele, pois têm-nos fornecidos 60 da minha matéria. Você terá de fazer uma viagem, vai só entregar o dinheiro, receber a mercadoria e entregar à Kabuto que estrá escondido numa casa próxima, e usará seus meios para trazer para Tóquio de volta.

-E por que Kabuto não faz a troca?

-Porque Kabuto já esteve muito ativo esses meses, e não podemos deixar que os federais desconfiem dele. Por isso ele só trabalhará em cargos bemd iscretos, é aí que você tem entrado nessas últimas semanas, Sasuke-kun...

-E quando é isso?

-Será em 2 semanas, num fstival muito movimentado em uma cidadezinha meio longe, chamada.../Konoha/.

Sasuke quase não pôde conter a surpresa, ams permaneceu sério.

-Nós providenciaremos a viagem de ida e volta, você só precisa ir, entregar o dinheiro, pegar a "coisa", entregar a Kabuto e voltar limpo. É longe porque qeuremos afastar suspeitas, e nosso negociante sugeriu essa cidade, até porque esse festival estará atraindo a atenção de todos da cidade.

-Para uma tarefa assim perigosa, você deve ter algo muito bom para me dar em troca, certo?

-Ah..Esqueci de mencionar, Sasuke-kun? - disse Orochimaru com uma "leve" ponta de sarcasmo:- Já encontramos o paradeiro de seu querido irmão, e sua gangue criminosa. Sabemos onde se escondem. Mas para lhe dar esse incrível presente, vou precisa de sua importanet ajuda nessa tarefa final.

-Hum...Certo.

-Amanhã combinaremos os detalhes da entrega...correto?

-Hai...

Disse Sasuke, desaparecendo rapidamente pela porta do galpão. Orochimaru ficou fitando a porta pela qual o Uchiha saíra. Ainda o impressionava um pouco um garoto de 16 anos ter em pouco tempo encontrado, e se infiltrado no cerne das informações criminosas da cidade, e desempenhar um papel tão perigoso com tanta frieza. "Ele está mesmo decidido...Kukuku..." Realmente, o jovem Uchiha provava que dinheiro era poder, poder que usou para chegar tão fundo, e poder que continuaria a usar para atingir seu objetivo: vingança.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Respondendo alguns comentários de reviews:**

_Hikary Plus_, não se preocupe, em breve a Tenten vai aparecer de cabelos soltos! Obrigada por sempre comentar, garota

E _criis-chan,_ a comunidade é Sasuke e Sakura 4ever, mas eu aconselho ler por aqui porque lá está um pouco diferente e postei de modo muito desorganizado!

_Tamires Scabian:_ Triste né? Mas não se preocupa garota, fica pior! Hahaha brincadeira xD

_Yuki Mao Kitsune,_ Haha kawaai? Sua masoquista, eu achei tão triste xD Eu fiquei com vontade de morder tb..mas só o Sasuke n.n

_Maríllya,_ que bom que você gostou! O Sasuke não aprende, é sempre um baka que vai atrás de cingança né? Mas deixa, que daqui a pouco ele toma jeito!

_Uchiha ka-chan: _A cara dele né...Ah, que gênio idiotamente gostoso ele .. Ums aco mesmo, o Sai ainda vai pertubar a Sakura um bocado...

_Mari Santoro: _Por que diabos tô respodendo tua review hein criatura? Ah é, minha filha, quando mandar msg dizendo q vai estar on, espere pelo menos um pouquinho antes de sair!! e.e''

**Continua..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. E essa é uma atividade que por mais trabalhosa que seja..Não tem fins lucrativos u.u**

**BETADO POR UCHIHA NEKO**

**(Que teve que agüentar os absurdos catastróficos que tinham nesse capítulo! Obrigada!)**

**SÓ PRA COMPLICAR**

**PARTE I**

**Capítulo 16**

**Mudança**

-Acorda! Testuda, deixa de ser lesa!

-Ahhm... Que é?

Perguntou a jovem de cabelos róseos levantando a cabeça da mesinha da cadeira numa exaustiva - pelo menos pra ela - aula de história de Kakashi.

-Credo, você ta me dando nos nervos. Que há com esse sono? Que você faz de noite, não dorme não?

-Certamente não é o mesmo que você...¬¬ - Disse Sakura apontando com a cabeça em direção a um certo ruivo no fundo da sala, o que fez Ino, inevitavelmente, corar.

-Ahh...N..não é nada disso, eu tinha ido lá para conversar com ele!

-Ta, ta, sei... Agora você ta parecendo a Hinata...

-Ta! - Disse a loira fazendo o máximo para livrar-se da coloração rubra. - A questão é, o Festival de Konoha é em 2 semanas, você vai com quem?

-Como assim, eu não vou para esse festival...

A conversa das duas foi interrompida pelo sinal de toque do intervalo. Quando o insuportável barulho acabou de ecoar, elas continuaram sem nem sair de seus lugares:

-Mas é claro que vai!

-Ino... Não tenho com quem ir...

-Mas é claro que tem!

Disse uma voz amigável atrás de Sakura.

As duas olharam surpresas:

-Sai?!

O garoto curvou-se numa brincadeira fazendo uma reverência, e estendendo o braço para Sakura:

-A feios...err quero dizer, a senhorita aceita ir ao festival comigo? - Disse ele num sorriso tímido.

Sakura e Ino riram durante um momento da brincadeira, e a menina de cabelos róseos mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento pensando no que fazer. "Você não pode agir como uma viúva para sempre!" Pensou em forma de Inner.

-Mas é claro que sim...

Disse ela com um sorriso simpático.

-AAAAAH! Mas está decidido! - Disse Ino levantando-se eufórica, e os três saíram em direção ao intervalo.

A garota loira chegou em casa, cumprimentando rapidamente seus pais e subindo para o quarto - onde despejou a bolsa em uma cadeira - e desabou na cama, de onde ficou fitando o teto branco. Lembrando-se do que lembrava todo dia nesses quase dois meses. Mas hoje em especial, porque a sua amiga Sakura fizera-lhe o "favor" de lembrar-lhe do acontecido.

Mega Master Blaster Flashback On

"Cada vez Gaara tinha mais medo de perder o controle e fazer algo impensado. Ainda mais vendo que Ino estava se aproximando cada vez mais e não tinha mais para onde ele recuar, pois suas costas já tinham chegado até a parede.

Viu a colega começar a chegar bem perto, suas veias já estavam saltadas, e seus músculos rígidos, a qualquer momento ele e a sua capacidade extra normal poderiam ferir Ino, mas ela parecia não intimidar-se, até o momento, que para surpresa total do ruivo - que até então não sabia o que ela pretendia -, sentiu os braços quentes de Ino ao redor de seu pescoço.

Automaticamente aquele impulso descontrolado dele se acalmou e sua consciência voltou por completo. Ainda estático com a situação e com um misto de desorientação e medo do contato tão direto, só pôde escutar a garota falando meio baixo:

-Calma... Eu estou aqui."

Ino envolveu Gaara com seus braços, e o fez baixar a guarda completamente, seus braços penderam sem ação e ele ficou um tempo em choque até simplesmente se render ao gesto. Não abraçando de volta, mas deixando-se ser abraçado.

Aos poucos, os dois foram deslizando pela parede até ficarem ainda nessa posição, sentados no chão. Sem constrangimento, nem vergonha. Somente naquele momento, sem precisar pensar em nada. Como se Ino, em 30 segundos, tivesse conseguido entender o que tantos terapeutas não conseguiram, aceitar e tentar mudar. Nem ela entendia direito o que estava fazendo, somente sentiu essa força, que ao ver o semblante confuso do colega, quis ajudar, quis proteger e não deixar ele sofrer mais nem um instante. Então os dois ficaram alí, nesse momento, por horas até Ino adormecer, caída sobre o colega, ainda o abraçando, protegendo. A próxima coisa consciente que ela fez foi acordar, perceber que eram 4 da manhã e que estava deitada no sofá da casa, sem Gaara a vista. Quase pulou de um susto quando percebeu que passara a noite fora de casa. "Droga... Se eu chegar agora em casa, e entrar no meu quarto sem ninguém perceber, amanhã eu posso dizer pra meus pais que cheguei cedo, eles que foram cegos e não viram". E assim a loira fez, levantou do sofá, saiu silenciosamente da casa, foi correndo às 4 da madrugada até sua casa do outro lado da cidade e enganou os pais com perfeição. A única coisa que não sabia é que durante seu sono na casa estranha, fora observada por alguém que nunca dormia... E que no dia seguinte, Gaara não seria o único com olheiras.

No dia seguinte, Ino chegou atrasada na escola, por isso só entrou na segunda aula.

-Ino-porca-chan! Credo, você está horrível!

Comentou Sakura, no intervalo de uma aula para outra, quando a amiga entrou praticamente se arrastando na sala e com os olhos entreabertos de sono. Afinal, depois da escapada da casa de Gaara, não conseguira mais dormir.

-Brigada, Sakura.

-Nossa, mas sérios, olha essa olheiras - Disse a garota colocando o dedo no rosto da amiga. - Não dormiu essa noite?

-Ah, mas é claro que dormiu... E dormiu muito bem, não é, Yamanaka?

Disse uma voz firme atrás delas duas. Ino olhou com os olhos arregalados e Sakura simplesmente com uma expressão confusa:

-Que você quer dizer, Temari-san?

Perguntou a garota respeitosamente, pois não tinha nenhuma intimidade com aquela novata mais velha, de fato, nunca tinha falado com ela antes.

Temari lançou um olhar fulminante para Ino:

-Acho que sua amiga sabe... Bem, só sei que ela dorme como um anjo... Afinal, dormiu na minha casa junto com o Gaara e nem me ouviu entrar..

Disse a mais velha, num tom de facada e virou-se deixando as duas sós.

-...

-...

-VOCÊ DORMIU COM O GAARA????!!

Ino tapou a boca de Sakura nervosa e dando graças a Deus por Kakashi ainda estar pegando seu material pra aula de Gramática.

-Cala a boca, testuda! É claro que não dormi com ele! Dormi /na casa/ dele!

-Haaan?? E porque você dormiu na casa dele?!

Perguntou a Haruno não menos confusa.

Ino parou durante um momento. Não poderia dizer: "Ah, nada... É que ele tava tendo um ataque mental, sabe, aí eu fui lá abraçar ele e passar horas com ele no meu colo, só isso, amiga!".

-Não, é que a gente tava conversando... Aí ficou tarde e eu adormeci durante um instante lá. - Sakura, que mesmo estando muito deprimida desde que chegou, na mesma manhã, não pôde evitar de rir:

-Hahaha! Sim, imagino você e o Gaara conversando:

"-Oi Gaara!!

-...

-Tudo bem com você?!!

-...

-Que anda fazendo?!

-...".

Encenou Sakura um pouco mais animada. E continuou:

-Teria sido muito bonitinho, mas sinto muito, não consigo acreditar! Hmm, adormecer conversando... Peeeense! Haahaha! Ah, Ino, eu sabia que você era meio "saidinha", mas aí também...

-Cala a boca, testuda! É claro que não foi nada disso! Eu fui lá para resolver esses problemas idiotas de briga que eu te disse no telefone, aí quando cheguei a gente acabou conversando, fiquei com sono, ele foi pegar o material do trabalho de química e eu dormi! Agora cala a boca, que o Kakashi-sensei chegou!

Mentiu a loira, fechando a cara sentada na cadeira atrás de Sakura, que normalmente pertenceria a Sasuke. E depois de uns segundos olhando para o final da sala, onde um garoto ruivo de olheiras olhava para o nada, com o semblante completamente sério,

"Indecifrável..." pensou Ino consigo mesma, sem saber que Gaara percebera que ela o estava observando.

Mega Master Blaster Flashback Off

Os dias passavam-se arrastados na pacata Konoha. Ainda mais porque, como se diz, quanto mais se espera que passem rápido, mais demoram. E essa era a situação com a maioria dos habitantes, que esperava ansiosamente pelo Festival Anual de Konoha, um festival que era organizado pelo bêbado e pervertido Prefeito Jiraya, juntamente a Tsunade, que além de diretora da Konoha-sempai, era vice-prefeita e "caso" de Jiraya. Konoha era bem pequena, só havia uma escola de ensino médio fora Konoha Sempai e realmente pouca gente morava lá; Por isso, esse festival não chegava a lotar, apesar de ser bem famoso. Mas esse ano, a vice-prefeita ia diretamente organizar alguns eventos, com intenção de deixar tudo mais "moderno", por isso a expectativa por parte dos jovens, praticamente os únicos que iam ao festival, era maior.

Numa quarta feira, após a aula, Sakura e Tenten almoçavam numa lanchonete perto da escola, pois haveria aula de tarde em horário "emendado".

-Ahh... Tenten, então você vai com quem para o festival?

-Heh... Sakura, só você que ainda dá valor a essas formalidades como ir acompanhada para o festival P...e, ah, eu não vou não...

-Han? Não vai? Mas por quê?

-É porque bate com o dia da prova lá...

Disse a garota sem ânimo. Essa competição a estava desgastando tanto, que se não fosse seu futuro nas mãos desse emprego que poderia conseguir, ela realmente já teria desistido.

-Ah, que pena... E o Neji... Ele não vai também?

-Sinceramente, Sakura, eu não faço a mínima questão de saber o que aquela pessoa faz ou deixa de fazer... - Mentiu a garota de coques.

Sakura se surpreendeu um pouco pela frieza da amiga.

"Nossa... Logo a Tenten, super apaixonada e sonhadora pelo Neji... Será que isso significa que ela amadureceu? Talvez eu também tenha que amadurecer...".

-Mas e você? Já que se preocupa tanto com essas regras antigas de ir acompanhada, deve ter algum par... nee?

-Err... Eu vou com o Sai-kun...- Sorriu Sakura meio corada. Tenten arregalou os olhos e num instante sua expressão ficou triunfante quando lembrou-se do plano há um tempo já esquecido de juntar os dois amigos.

-Haha!!! Que booom!

Disse Tenten, sem conseguir conter o entusiasmo repentino. Só parou de fazer a dancinha da felicidade na cadeira, quando a expressão de pavor de Sakura tornou-se óbvia demais.

-Ahh... Desculpa, me empolguei. Ne, Sakura, vou indo, antes de voltar à escola tenho que...err... Fazer umas coisa, sabe... É né, pois vou indo, tchau!

Disse a garota, sem esperar resposta, deixando sua parte do pagamento do almoço em cima da mesa e saindo correndo à caça de Sai para saber os detalhes da ida ao evento, como se fosse uma grande coisa.

Sakura ficou com os olhos arregalados devido à repentina animação e fuga de Tenten, e depois de um tempo olhou para baixo com uma gota no cenho.

-Vai entender... - Murmurou para si mesma.

-É nee...

Sakura levantou a cabeça, olhando de novo para frente e quase morrendo de susto ao ver aquela figura de cabelos curtinhos azuis na sua frente com um risinho simpático.

-AAAhh! Hinata, quando você surgiu?! "Meu Deus será se hoje é o dia das pessoas se comportarem de forma estranha?"

A garota corou rapidamente:

-Ahh... Gomen, Sakura-chan... É que eu estava passando e te vi, e queria falar algo com você...

Disse ela apertando as pontinhas dos dedos daquele jeito tímido.

-Ah, claro, claro, deixa... Bem, e o que você quer falar Hinata-chan?  
-Err... É que... Bem, é sobre...o...o..

-Naruto? Perguntou a Hauno com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Hinata teve um pequeno sustinho ao ouvir o nome sendo pronunciado.

Sakura se assustou ao ver a amiga se assustar, causando uma situação levemente estranha.

-Que tem ele, Hinata-chan? oô

-Errr... É que... Sakura acho que você estava errada...

Disse a garota olhando para baixo vermelha.

-Sobre o que?

-O Naruto-kun não gosta de mim...

Respondeu Hinata num tom quase inaldível.

-O que?!

Perguntou a amiga que realmente não tinha escutado o que a outra disse.

-O Naruto-kun não gosta de mim...

Repetiu Hinata no mesmo tom baixo. Sakura se aproximou mais da amiga:

-O quê??

-O NARUTO-KUN NÃO GOSTA DE MIM!!!!

Gritou Hinata sem mesmo perceber o que fizera. Só depois quando toda a lanchonete olhava para elas, que a pobre se tocou e quis enfiar a cabeça num buraco.

Sakura afastou-se para trás assustada com o ataque da amiga e depois voltou ao normal com uma cara meio confusa:

-Mas por que você acha isso?

-É que... Ele não disse nada e... Não fez nada... E já fazem... 2 meses desde que você me disse...

Sakura não conteve um risinho:

-Hinata-cha, sua travessa, querendo ação é? – disse com um sorriso erro.

A menina corou até os limites do escarlate:

-N-n-nã-não é-é is-ss...

-Ta, ta, eu sei, to brincando, relaxa. Mas ahh Hinata você sabe, o Naruto é lerdo, mas eu vou falar com ele..

-Mas... Não é só isso... Tem outra coisa também...

-O quê?

-O...o... Ki-kiba-kun me pediu em namoro...

-O QUÊ?!?!?


End file.
